L'enfer déformé
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: UA, LucLuf; ZoLu. Même sous les coups, l'amour ne sent rien...
1. Prologue

Rating : M

Pairing : Lucci x Luffy et Zoro x Luffy — _on ne change paaaaas…_

Warning : UA, Luffy battu et tout ce qui va avec xD (le pauuuuvre xD) ET c'est pas mal univers de gang de rue… vii, plutôt montréalais comme warning xP

Disclaimer : J'aimerais bien… mais PUTAIN C'EST À MOI ! / Odacchi : Non. À moi./Moi : Merde.

Note : Oui, j'abuse encore de Luffy * le pauvre petit pris dans les bras, incapable de se sauver * Mais vous savez que je l'aime * regards suspicieux * Non ? * Luffy qui essaie toujours de se sauver * Ah, mais toi Luffy-pon, tu m'aimes bien, non ? * Luffy qui tente encore de se sauver en gigotant puis la mord * Arf et merde * lâche Luffy qui court vers Zoro * Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de toujours maltraiter Luffy u_u Et aussi de gueuler quand les autres le font xD Enfin bref u_u Je n'aime pas le LucLuf, alors, considérez cette fic comme une très anti-LucLuf **B3 **Bonne lecture !

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Prologue**

**Il est une fois…**

Monkey D Luffy avait toujours eut des yeux sombres, mais brillant de détermination. Les mains sur les hanches, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce délinquant notoire. Et pourtant, s'il se battait, c'était que quelqu'un avait fait du mal à un de ses amis. Plusieurs se rappelaient qu'il avait presque buté le chef d'un gang de dealer de drogue qui faisait de la prostitution et obligeait une de ses amies à en faire pour rembourser les dettes de sa mère — tuée par ce même grand idiot à l'air de poisson pané. Il l'avait sauvée, et fini ce réseau-là…

Ainsi, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis. À cet effet, leurs rivaux les craignaient, ou les tenaient à distance avec respect. C'était pour cette raison que la bande de Chapeau de Paille se tenait tranquille; pas de bagarre sans provocation était leur credo. Tous ceux de la bande le respectaient sans jamais y déroger.

Et rien ne semblait pouvoir enlever l'éternel sourire du jeune chef de la bande.

Oh, quelle belle erreur. Quelle belle et triste erreur, qu'on aimerait tant avoir raison.

Une chose pouvait enlever le sourire à ce joli garçon hyperactif. Si personne ne le savait, pas même ses proches amis, c'était qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, de peur de montrer une faiblesse, car il devait être fort, avec ses amis…

Rob Lucci.

Ce riche homme d'affaire conduisant Ferrari, Lamborghini, Mercedes-Benz et habitant dans une grande maison trois étages avec une piscine creusée toute en rondeurs parvenait sans aucuns mal à enlever le sourire de Luffy. Et pourtant, c'était son petit ami.

La raison ? Il le battait, le molestait, le séquestrait peut-être… pas vraiment le copain idéal. Juste à penser à lui, le gamin tremblait. Mais l'amour est une chose bien idiote. Le garçon était toujours très amoureux de l'homme des premières semaines de leur relation. Il espérait qu'il reviendrait, le Lucci dont il était tombé amoureux et… au fond, il savait bien que c'était le vrai Lucci, qu'il voyait. Il ne voulait juste pas l'avouer, l'amour le rendant sot.

Le visage couvert de larmes, dans la boue, le corps couvert d'ecchymose à en faire pâlir un boxeur professionnel, Luffy continuait de dire que ça ne faisait pas mal.

Mais son secret serait bientôt découvert, et une fois découvert, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, et bien des illusions seraient brisées…

— **Ze ende —**

Bon, ça commence xD Ma première longue fic UA que je compte bien mener à terme u_u Peut-être que vous verrez un bon scénario, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de encore voir ça cliché… oh, et le titre vient de la chanseon Face Down de RJA. J'avais toujours compris « distorted hell » à la place de « This doesn't hurt she said » xD Stupide moi u.u

Les reviews font de Pervy une Pervy heureuse :D


	2. Chaque mensonges

Rating : M, mais je commence par vous effrayer * regard sadique *

Pairing : Lucci x Luffy * pour l'instant, pour l'instant… * Et Sanji x Nami :)

Warning : Maltraitance de Luffy. Moi non plus, j'aime pas. * sort une scie à chaine d'à peu près nulle part et se met à courir après Lucci *

Disclaimer : Ça serait bien, si ce serait à moi, hein ? Luffy et Zoro se culbuterait à toutes les occasions potables !

Note : je vous amène difficilement ce premier chapitre. * meurt de fatigue * * ressuscite * Bonne et heureuse lecture.

Oh, et quelque chose d'important ! Vous voulez jouer à un petit jeu avec moi ? Bon, c'est au choix, pas obligatoire xD Par rapport au titres de chapitres, ils auront toujours rapport à un nom de zik. De n'importe quel groupe, mais il faudra trouver celle que _moi_ je veux parler dans le titre xD Attention, j'ai des goûts zarbis :p Et ce sera toujours traduit en français, pour être encore plus chiante, et aussi, pas nécessairement le nom * muhahah *. Allez, ça commence avec ce chapitre x) Petit indice, mes jours les plus sombres et les Porn Star dansent à Toronto même si Kiley ne veut pas embrasser Kassandra ;) _Google it I think you'll agree_ :D

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Chapitre premier**

**Chaque mensonges**

Le soleil pénétra doucement par les craques des lourds et sombres rideaux de la grande chambre, s'attardant, annonçant une nouvelle journée qui commençait, et faisant doucement briller les cheveux noirs et lisses sur la peau caramel d'un garçon qui dormait dans les couvertures toutes aussi lourdes et sombres que les rideaux. Ses grands yeux se fermèrent un peu plus, faisant apparaître quelques rides sur l'arche de son nez, avant qu'il ne fasse mine de s'ouvrir pour recommencer, avant de les ouvrir, exposant à la lumière du jour ses grands yeux noirs et brillants.

Se retourna, il regarda l'autre bosse dans les draps, qui semblait plutôt lointaine. Il avait un peu froid, mais il n'osa même pas penser à s'approcher, continuant à trembler nu sous les draps un peu trop froids à son goût. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta complètement immobile à regarder l'autre personne dormir d'un sommeil profond, ses yeux brillant maintenant d'une toute autre façon.

Décidant finalement qu'il était temps de se lever et partir. Doucement, il sortit des draps, révélant un corps jeune, celui d'un vieil adolescent bien plus que celui d'un jeune adulte. Dans la noirceur, on ne voyait pas grand-chose de plus qu'un petit gamin frêle et maigre, qui grimaçait en ramassant ses quelques vêtements sur le sol, pour rapidement se vêtir et sortir ni vu, ni connu de la chambre, sans faire le moindre bruit, si ce n'était qu'en refermant doucement la porte.

Dans le noir, l'autre dans le lit se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en entendant la voiture du gamin démarrer dans l'allée, et partir dans le silence du matin hivernal.

**.oO0Oo.**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts en bataille se montra, le regard endormi comme s'il avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit— il était quand même huit heures du matin —, regardant d'un air presque absent le gamin devant lui, qui tremblait un peu même si les couloirs du plus grand immeuble de Logue Town étaient très bien chauffés. Le temps de réaliser qui se tenait devant la porte, le plus vieux sembla se réveiller, et donna un signe de tête silencieux au gamin pour lui dire d'entrer, sans faire de bruit.

Le gamin entra dans l'appartement, suivant l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui marchait vers le living-room. Le plus petit connaissait l'appartement par cœur, pour y venir chaque fois que ça devenait trop dur à gérer. Et ces temps-ci, il avait vu plus souvent cet appart' qu'en trois ans… la cuisine pleines d'ustensiles pour le colocataire de son ami, le chef d'un des grands restaurants de la ville, le living-room plutôt bordélique par moments, avec quelques consoles de jeux sur lesquelles ils avaient eut bien du plaisir… et les chambres, il n'y était allé que quelques fois, pas assez pour se rappeler de tout, mais il savait qu'il avait des couvertures noires pour son ami, et des bleues pour l'autre locataire de l'appartement.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir, recouvert d'une petite couverture, et jeta une pile de livres universitaire divers plus loin, ne s'occupant pas du bruit qu'il faisait, pour tapoter le coussin, indiquant au gamin qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Doucement, le plus jeune obéit, et s'assit sur le meuble moelleux et confortable.

Un silence confortable dura à partir de là pour quelques minutes, les deux restant juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre, cherchant peut-être à trouver q quelque chose à dire, ou à annoncer…

« Alors ? Il a encore été méchant avec toi, Luffy ? » demanda celui aux cheveux verts, se tournant vers le gamin, qui regarda subitement ses genoux, l'air un peu déconfit, évitant le regard du plus vieux avant d'hocher la tête. « Ah, l'enfoiré. Un jour, je vais buter ce connard…» Il allait se lever pour aller se chercher un café, lorsque Luffy le retint.

« Non, Zoro. Ne fait pas de mal à Lucci, s'il te plaît… » demanda-t-il, ses grands yeux noirs tremblant légèrement, avec quelques larmes en prime, qui firent automatiquement le plus vieux se sentir mal quant à ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'aimait pas Lucci, mais il savait que Luffy l'aimait de tout son cœur… il se serait presque attendri, si seulement n'eut été qu'il doutait que Lucci soit un si bon amant que cela.

À cet effet, il préféra mentir en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux sombres de Luffy, en ajoutant, « Rassure-toi, je blague. Dors un peu, tu as dû quand même passer une mauvaise nuit, mon capitaine. » Le regard de Luffy s'illumina à l'évocation de sa passion de la voile, impossible à pratiquer en hiver, mais Zoro aimait bien lui rappeler comment il aimait naviguer pour lui remonter le moral, ce qui marchait à tous coups. Et puis, c'était Zoro avec qui il avait partagé cette drôle de passion en premier, alors il était normal qu'il aie plus de sens qu'il le lui rappelle souvent... Vraiment, cet homme le connaissait tellement que ça lui aurait presque fait peur s'il m'était pas son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps.

Luffy lui offrit un grand sourire innocent qui le fit s'attendrir, et même sourire, alors qu'il lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux — il ne se lasserait jamais de ces cheveux-là, ils étaient juste tellement trop doux ! — avant de sortir pour aller se faire un petit café dans la cuisine, en ruminant cette fois, son sourire bien vite n'était plus qu'un souvenir, bien plus préoccupé par Luffy que d'autre chose. Il savait que le gamin n'était pas dans une relation, et qu'il espérait revoir le Lucci qu'il avait connu, mais Zoro savait bien que Rob Lucci avait montré son vrai visage et retenait Luffy captif dans ses griffes… vraiment, ce mec était un monstre pour faire du mal à une si innocente et gentille créature que Luffy.

Le gamin ne tarda pas à s'étendre sur le canapé confortable après avoir enlevé son manteau à noir à la fourrure sur la capuche, le laissant tout simplement traîner sur le sol, renversant presque verre d'eau, qu'il empêcha de se renverser au dernier moment, et le replaça plus loin. La tête sur un des accoudoirs, il se couvrit de la mince couverture, qui sentait le musc, un salé, mais aussi l'acier, étrangement. L'odeur le rassura, car c'était celle de Zoro, qui le protégeait tout le temps depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais si jamais il était dans une situation difficile, Zoro était toujours là pour lui sauver les fesses.

Prenant un petit bout entre les poings, le serrant bien fort, il l'approcha de son visage, et respira doucement l'odeur que Zoro y avait laissée en s'endormant en étudiant la nuit dernière, pour ses études qu'il voulait terminer un jour, en géographie, mais aussi pour enseigner le kendo, l'art de manier le sabre.

Et pendant que lui étudiait, Luffy était… au lit avec Lucci, alors qu'il lui faisait mal en le pénétrant trop vite, sans lubrifiant, avant d'y aller avec des coups de butoirs enragés, enfoncer ses ongles anormalement tranchant dans ses côtes, et lui mordre le cou, juste pour lui faire mal. Luffy savait bien qu'il avait saigné, et pas juste des côtes et de la morsure. Comme toutes les fois, d'ailleurs… sauf la première fois… il se rappelait comment il avait été doux, gentil et attentionné, écoutant ses désirs comme il satisfaisait les siens, sans le griffer, ou aller trop vite… come si c'était simplement l'appât pour amadouer la pauvre proie.

Il était si fatigué… mais penser à Lucci le tenait encore plus éveillé, par quelque chose qui s'apparentait beaucoup trop à de la peur mêlée à de l'amertume à son goût. Zoro arriva dans le living avec sa tasse de café bien chaude, la posa sur la table à café transparente qui ne manquait jamais de rendre le chien de Nami complètement taré s'il y avait de la nourriture dessus, et s'assit près du divan.

« Cesse de penser et dors, » le gronda-t-il, sachant qu'il ne dormait pas. Luffy hocha la tête, et serra bien fort la couverture contre lui, content d'être en sécurité ici, et que personne ne lui ferait de mal… surtout pas Zoro, son gardien…

Éventuellement, le garçon fut bientôt dans un lourd sommeil réparateur, ressemblant encore plus à petit garçon, malgré ses bientôt dix-huit ans. Les yeux doucement fermés, les cils qui battaient parfois doucement sous quelques rêves tranquilles, et les poings recouverts de la couverture sous le nez. Vraiment, on aurait dit un petit ange. Il était tellement mignon que Zoro se demanda comment n'importe qui pourrait jamais vouloir lui faire du mal de n'importe quelles manières. Enfin, sa manière de penser ne devait pas être partagée par tout le monde, et surtout Lucci.

D'un coup, il se demanda s'il réagirait pareil s'il ne connaissait pas si bien Luffy. Enfin, en trois ou quatre en ans — presque cinq —, il avait appris à le connaître presque mieux que le propre frère du gamin. Il savait quand il avait mal et qu'il mentait pour garder la face devant aux autres, ou quand il mentait tout court — bon, on savait toujours quand il mentait, mais il le savait quand même mieux que d'autres... Il savait ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas — pas grand-chose, le gamin étant plutôt ouvert d'esprit —, s'il était troublé par quelque chose… il le connaissait presque par cœur. Et il en allait de même pour Luffy, qui le connaissait presque aussi bien, sans même lui avoir jamais posé de question, juste en l'observant. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, l'avait longtemps observé. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il aimait ce gamin…

Eh oui, même les gros durs comme lui s'attendrissaient devant ce petit gamin innocent et hyperactif comme deux. Enfin, surtout lui. Luffy était juste parfait, un être humain comme aucun autre qu'il avait vu. Les autres qu'il connaissait était tous obsédé par quelque chose. Ou avait un énorme défaut plutôt énervant. Luffy pouvait parfois être stupide, parfois dans des situations peu recommandables, mais il levait toujours une mauvaise atmosphère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu être vraiment méchant en le faisant par exprès.

Il y avait tellement de raisons pourquoi il aimait plus Luffy que comme un grand ami… et autant pourquoi il était jaloux que ce soit cet imbécile de Lucci qui l'ait eut à sa place. Si Luffy aurait réellement été heureux avec lui, il aurait laissé tomber, et aurait été véritablement heureux pour lui, au lieu de mentir au gamin à ce sujet-là, si important pour lui. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas, avec le nombre de fois qu'il était venu chercher du réconfort chez lui ces derniers mois. Et aussi les fois où il était arrivé en larmes, incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, juste pleurant dans les bras du sabreur musclé qui était son meilleur ami… et puis Lucci arrivait, et demandait pardon, d'excuser ses mauvaises paroles, en le regardant du coin de l'œil, alors que Luffy avait la tête niché dans son cou pâle, pleurant de bonheur, mais ses yeux ne disaient en rien qu'il était désolé. Et parce qu'il mentait ce cette manière à Luffy, il l'haïrait toujours.

Il était autrement jaloux, car c'était lui qui avait eut Luffy. Parce que c'était lui qui le serrait dans ses bras, l'embrassait doucement, posait ses lèvres dans le cou du petit, et qui le caressait doucement… en sachant qu'il mentait au gamin. Zoro se demandait vraiment pourquoi Lucci restait avec Luffy s'il ne l'aimait même pas. Peut-être par pure méchanceté, lui qui avait le regard si froid, et méchant… c'était aussi la principale raison pourquoi il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Ben oui, tout le monde peut manquer une occasion de la boucler. Même lui en avait manquée quelques unes avec Luffy, qu'il regrettait beaucoup, car il avait parfois été vraiment méchant, mais par la suite, ils s'étaient toujours pardonné, car leur amitié valait bien plus que de la laisser se briser pour des broutilles telles qu'étaient les mots. Admirable comment des sons pouvaient faire mal comme ils pouvaient rendre complètement fou de joie. Comme quoi, chaque médaille a son revers.

Un jeune homme blond déboula dans le living, rigolant doucement en parlant tout bas à une jolie rousse pendue à son bras, qui lui souriait doucement. Dans leurs yeux, une expression de bonheur indéchiffrable, que Zoro identifia comme un jeune amour. Il l'avait déjà vu dans les yeux de Luffy, lors des premiers mois de sa relation avec Lucci. Cette euphorie post-amour… vraiment, c'était ça qui l'avait rendu jaloux en premier. Puis, il avait été évident que Lucci n'était pas un si bon gars que ça…

Le blond et la rousse cessèrent de parler et d'euphoriser, posant leurs regards sur le petit Luffy qui dormait tout emmitouflé dans la couverture. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage du blond, qui s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux verts, en demandant, « Tiens, tu lui as dit, finalement ? Je parie que tu l'as même… »

« Non, là, t'as tout, faux, crétin de cuistot. Il est arrivé ce matin en tremblant, parce que Lucci lui fait du mal. »

L'expression du blond changea du tout au tout, et il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur un autre canapé, regardant le petit brun à son tour, endormi dans la même couverture que Zoro avait utilisée. Il semblait paisible, juste à respirer et sentir l'odeur de son meilleur ami. Franchement, de son humble expérience, il se demandait pourquoi Zoro ne lui disait pas tout simplement. Mais oui, il semblait évident que le gamin se préoccupait de lui à un point assez… haut. Juste de la manière dont il serrait la couverture qu'il avait utilisée, et comment il le regardait avec son large sourire… mais bon, il fallait aussi prendre en compte que cet idiot aux cheveux verts était aussi un _gros crétin_.

« Sanji-kun ? » fit la rousse, le sortant de ses pensées subitement. Il leva aussitôt un visage avec des yeux en cœurs vers elle.

« Oui, Nami-swan ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« J'ai faim. Tu me fais un peu à manger ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air angélique.

« Bien sûr, Nami-swan ~ !» répondit le jeune chef avec des cœurs immenses dans les yeux, avant de danser vers la cuisine.

.oO0Oo.

Une bonne odeur lui arriva aux narines. Une odeur… d'œufs, de rôties… de bacon et de saucisses… et quelle odeur délicieuse ! Ça sentait bon le petit-déjeuner, et c'est presque immédiatement qu'il se rendit compte de comment il était affamé puisqu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé la veille… parce que Lucci trouvait ses habitudes de table plutôt dégoûtantes, il faisait attention de ne pas le resservir. Sur ce point, il le trouvait cruel, mais n'osait pas vraiment argumenter. Il frissonna en pensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait essayer d'avoir une deuxième part… ce fou l'avait presque étranglé en disant que s'il ne voulait pas que ça arrive avec de la nourriture, il était mieux de ne pas trop manger. Son estomac grogna. Il se leva donc, et regarda aux alentours, pour reconnaître l'appartement de Zoro et Sanji. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

Il regarda la couverture toujours serrée dans ses poings comme l'eut fait un petit enfant. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Zoro mais… c'était parce qu'il le rassurait plus que personne d'autre qu'il venait chez lui quand ça devenait trop dur à gérer avec Lucci. C'était peut-être parce qu'il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que les autres… et qu'il ne leur prenait qu'un regard pour tout comprendre, sans même dire un traître mot. Pensant à cette relation si importante dans sa vie, il regarda la couverture, et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Pas un énorme sourire-soleil comme il en avait à lui seul le secret, mais un petit sourire nostalgique, qu'il ne devait même pas se rendre compte lui-même.

Il se leva, et se rendit dans la cuisine, où Zoro et Nami se disputaient sur un sujet quelconque, la tête de Zoro posée sur sa main, visiblement qu'il s'endormait un peu, son amour du sommeil le rattrapant. Puis, il leva les yeux vers lui, et son visage s'illumina à sa façon; son regard dur s'attendrit, et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se leva, et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, avant de demander, « Bien dormi, capitaine ? »

Luffy fit cette fois un immense sourire, avant de répondre d'une voix enjouée, « Yup ! »

Zoro ajouta, toujours avec un sourire, « C'est bon à savoir. Allez, viens t'asseoir. » Et il retourna à sa chaise en le regardant s'asseoir, remarquant ses lèvres pincées une fraction de seconde alors qu'il s'asseyait. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, mais il garda ses questions pour plus tard. À la place, il le regarda parler joyeusement avec Nami de tout et de rien, avec son large sourire de trois kilomètre, puis manger avec appétit, parler la bouche pleine… oui, c'était bien pour ce Luffy heureux comme tout pour pratiquement rien du tout qu'il avait des sentiments comme ça. Parce qu'il savait vous tirer un sourire même au plus mal sans même faire le moindre petit effort…

Le cook se joignit à la conversation, et Zoro se contenta plutôt de regarder que de parler. Il n'était pas vraiment bavard… alors regarder Luffy parlait était une option à ne pas manquer. Parce qu'il souriait largement, et semblait avoir totalement oublié comment il était en arrivant ce matin chez lui. Au lieu du petit Luffy effrayé et silencieux, il y avait le vrai Luffy qui souriait et mastiquait en disant des insanités.

Puis, le téléphone sonna, et le bruit de la grande conversation se tut un instant, se demanda qui allait se lever pour répondre. Zoro finit par y aller, le murmure de la conversation reprenant presque aussitôt, alors qu'il se rendait vers le téléphone pour regarder l'afficheur.

Et crotte.

Justement le numéro qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Celui de Lucci, qui appelait parfois lorsque Luffy venait chez lui quand il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça tout seul. Il se demanda s'il devrait raccrocher sans même répondre, et dire que c'était un con qui s'était trompé de numéro, mais… il savait bien que Lucci n'aimerait pas qu'il fasse ça, et que peut-être qu'il passerait sa colère en disant des trucs pas super jolis à Luffy… alors, à contrecœur, il décrocha.

« Bonjour, Roronoa Zoro à l'appareil. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Bonjour, Roronoa, » dit l'homme d'affaire de sa voix mielleuse. « Luffy est là ? »

« Oui, il est là. J'imagine que tu veux que je lui passe le téléphone ? » demanda Zoro, en remarquant que le bruit de la conversation était maintenant du passé.

« J'en serais reconaissant. »

« Attend un peu… » Il releva la tête vers Luffy, « Luffy. Y a Lucci qui veut te parler. »

Et encore à contrecœur, il dû passer le téléphone au plus petit, qui prit le combiné en tremblant, avant de répondre d'une petite voix, « Salut, Lucci. » Il fronça les sourcils d'un air coupable en se mordant la lèvre inférieur « Je… je ne savais pas que tu allais t'inquiéter… ex… excuse-moi, Lucci… » Un grand frisson passa dans le dos du gamin, et Zoro posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, qui mit la sienne sur sa grosse paluche, la tenant un peu contre la sienne, avant de la retirer de son épaule, pour finir la conversation avec, « Oui, j'arrive. À tout à l'heure. Moi… moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de serrer discrètement les dents en entendant Luffy exprimer son amour en mot pour cet imbécile qui lui faisait du mal.

Le gamin se tourna ensuite vers lui, avant d'annoncer en mot ce qu'il savait qu'il allait dire, ce qui se révéla durement décevant, « Je… de dois y aller. » Zoro voyait bien qu'il tremblait. Il posa à nouveau une main sur le bras du plus petit, mais il ne fit que la repousser à nouveau, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer un pincement au cœur chez le plus vieux. « Lucci veut que j'aille chez lui, alors… »

« C'est bon… » Il savait qu'il prononcerait les prochains mots à contrecœur, car il aurait vraiment préféré que Luffy reste chez lui, loin de ce gros crétin. « Vas-y, Luffy. »

Le gamin lui rendit un sourire, mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas avec son visage. « Ben alors… salut, et à plus tard ! »

« Salut, capitaine ! » fit Zoro, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

.oO0Oo.

Lorsque Luffy descendit de sa voiture, il remarqua immédiatement la morsure du froid. C'était presque chez Lucci qu'autre part en ville. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais la chaleur n'aimait vraiment pas Lucci. Même son corps était très froid. Il ne dégageait aucune chaleur… peut-être que c'était un vampire, comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose pour les jeunes filles retardées.

Ravalant sa salive, Luffy s'engagea dans l'allée enneigée menant à la porte d'entrée. Il regarda la grande fenêtre du salon, par laquelle il voyait le foyer brûler, et Lucci lire le journal dans le rocking-chair juste à côté. Cette simple vue lui rappela un vieux souvenir. La… la toute première fois qu'il l'avait pris, lui, le petit Luffy vierge de seize ans, juste devant le feu qui ronflait doucement, de la même manière que Lucci caressait le corps sensible du garçon si innocent. Amèrement, c'était aussi la _seule et unique_ fois qu'il avait été si gentil avec lui au lit et en privé… à partir de là… il n'y avait plus rien de pareil.

Avançant à petits pas, pour ne pas éveiller le grand méchant loup qui se cachait sûrement dans la neige, le garçon se dirigea vers la porte vitrée, pour y cogner doucement, attendant l'heure du châtiment, la moisson et la Mort pour moissonneuse-batteuse arrivant dans son champ. L'heure de son jugement… toute exagération étant permise, rappelons-le.

Luffy cogna à la porte, presque timidement. N'importe quel de ses amis passant dans le coin ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à sa façon de frapper… si peu ordinaire, venant de lui.

Puis, un moment de silence à peine troublé par le vent s'installa. Il regarda par la fenêtre, sachant que Lucci l'avait bien vu, et qu'il le faisait attendre dans ce froid sibérien, en lisant sans remords son journal. Luffy baissa les yeux sur la neige du perron, les fermant pour retenir des larmes, avant de relever les yeux vers la porte et attendre.

Finalement, lorsque Lucci vint lui ouvrir la porte vingt minutes plus tard avec un café brûlant entre les mains, celles de Luffy tremblaient, et il ne les sentait presque plus. Il les frottait doucement ensemble pour essayer de créer un peu de chaleur, en baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser les yeux de l'homme d'affaire.

Il se passa encore plusieurs minutes, puis Lucci invita le garçon à entrer dans la maison, soulageant le gamin du froid d'antarctique de dehors. Il l'avait à peine regardé. Luffy laissa ses bottes dans l'entrée, et suivit le plus vieux vers le salon, où l'homme d'affaire reprit place dans son fauteuil en tweed et également la lecture de son journal, laissant Luffy debout au milieu de la pièce, ce dernier n'osant pas vraiment s'asseoir un autre fauteuil ou sur le grand canapé.

Bizarre de voir comment le gamin dormait dans le lit de son amoureux mais hésitait à s'asseoir sur un simple canapé… le silence continua à durer pendant presque une demi-heure, mais jusque là, Luffy n'avait plus du tout froid. Il avait même presque chaud. Il regardait encore Lucci, attendant un signe, qu'il le regarde ou qu'il se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras, même si c'était toujours un vain espoir.

Finalement, lorsque Lucci leva les yeux vers lui et que Luffy cessa de trouver ses pieds encore plus intéressants qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, les yeux de l'homme d'affaire étaient froids. Voire, glacés. Un peu plus et de la bué en seraient sorti. Luffy soutint difficilement le regard, sentant un boule désagréable se former dans sa gorge déjà serrée. Il pinça les dents, et attendit le déluge.

« Tu sais, Luffy, » Sa voix était tout aussi froide que ses yeux, n'essayant même pas de montrer une étincelle de bienveillance à son égard, « Je me suis inquiété, quand tu n'étais plus là, ce matin. » Quel joli mensonge, mais prétendant une bienveillance depuis longtemps oubliée par le garçon, qu'il oublia instantanément le ton glacial qui découlait des paroles.

« Tu… tu me l'a dit au téléphone… » La boule dans sa gorge enfla, et des larmes qu'il tentait de prévenir de couler tombèrent sur ses joues. « Je… je suis… ex… excuse-moi… » Il tenta de retenir des sanglots, sans montrer beaucoup de succès là-dedans. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, sachant comment Lucci détestait quand il pleurait.

Lucci se leva de son fauteuil et posa son journal sur un petit bureau, et prit le garçon dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots de réconforts dans une voix froide et distante en caressant sans amour les cheveux en bataille du gringalet dans ses bras, qui se colla contre lui, oubliant comment, juste la nuit d'avant, il lui avait fait tellement mal en essayant de l'aimer — si vraiment il avait jamais essayé…

Puis, lorsque le gamin eut fini de pleurer, le plus grand le fit reculer, et regarda dans les grands yeux sombres de l'adolescent, qui lui fit un sourire timide, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance toujours lourde de cette immense maison. Mais autre chose passa dans les yeux de Lucci alors qu'il lui offrait un sourire carnassier, presque sadique.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que vint le premier coup, qui envoya Luffy au sol, se tenant sa joue droite, les yeux pleins de larmes, qu'il ne se forçait même pas pour retenir, et le nez duquel coulait morve comme sang, tombant sur la moquette noire. Luffy se releva en toussotant et crachotant, avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans les côtes, qui aurait valu un point au football américain. Il sentit une de ses côtes craquer, et tenta de se sauver, mais sans succès. Alors qu'il se relevait en chancelant, Lucci l'avait attrapé par le collet de son tee-shirt, pour lui envoyer une bonne baffe, qui lui fit se mordre la lèvre et avoir presque peur qu'elle tombe. Il devait avoir un joli bleu sur la joue, maintenant.

Puis, vinrent les insultes.

« Je me demande pourquoi je couche avec un gamin braillard comme toi ! » Il le laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de lui botter un autre coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Vraiment, tu devrais voir ta tête ! Immonde ! C'est une honte que je sorte avec toi, tu sais ? » Et un autre coup.

« Et la voile, mais quelle passion débile ! Ça fait tellement année 40 ! » Encore un autre. Celui-là valait un bon cent point…

Puis, il le laissa, et Luffy se contenta de se rouler en boule sur le plancher, secoué de difficiles sanglots d'enfant, qui aurait même fait une pierre s'attendrir. Mais pas Lucci. Il se contenta de le regarder pleurer longuement, et voyant que les larmes semblaient sans fin, il dit d'une voix tout aussi froide que la première fois qu'il avait parlé de la matinée, « Va-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir, espèce de déchet. »

Luffy hocha la tête, avant de se relever en chancelant et en se tenant les côtes, et de tituber gauchement vers la porte d'entrée, avant de tomber à cause d'un croche pied de la part de celui qui se prétendait son amant. Il se cogna le menton à un coin de mur, et laissa échapper une respiration étranglée, qui fit rire Lucci, lui causant un sanglot.

« Oh, excuse-moi, mon amour, » lui dit-il d'une voix amusée, ne s'occupant pas du tout de son pauvre sort, laissant une autre profonde morsure dans le petit cœur du gamin qui se releva difficilement.

Puis, une fois dans l'entrée, il mit son manteau en tremblant, puis ses bottes, avant de poser la main sur la poignée, et de l'ouvrir, mais juste avant qu'il ne pose un pied dehors, la voix de Lucci le héla, « Luffy. »

« Ou… oui ? »

« Tu sais que je t'aime, non ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il, laissant apparaître ce qu'il semblait être une étincelle de tendresse dans sa voix.

Luffy figea, quelques larmes de plus lui échappant, avant de dire, « Oui, je t'aime, Lucci, plus que tout au monde… »

L'autre se contenta de rire tout bas, avec amusement, qui mordit durement le cœur déjà meurtrit du garçon, qui sortit de la maison en boitant, se tenant les côtes encore avant de monter dans sa voiture, laissant Lucci et son sourire satisfait seul devant la fenêtre, le regardant partir dans le haut soleil de midi.

.oO0Oo.

Luffy avait pleuré tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, et une fois dans l'entrée de la maison de son oncle Shanks partit en voyage pour trois mois, il se laissa aller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps blessé. Il avait si mal ! Lucci disait qu'il l'aimait, puis riait lorsqu'il disait que lui, il l'aimait plus que tout… il ne comprenait pas, mais ça faisait encore plus mal que quand il le frappait…

Il resta longtemps comme ça. En faite, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. La voiture qu'il avait arrêtée en entrant dans l'entrée était depuis longtemps devenue très froide. Le regarda vide, Luffy serait resté encore plus longtemps dans sa voiture si personne n'était arrivé pour l'en sortir. Il était froid, et plutôt absent. Sentait les choses, mais ne réagissait pas. Les voyaient, les entendaient, mais ne les comprenait plus.

Lorsqu'il reprit complètement conscience, il était dans son lit, en tee-shirt large et boxeur, les cheveux encore un peu mouillé d'avoir pris un bain, sûrement bien chaud, puisqu'il était encore un peu humide, et regarda aux alentours, pour voir, dans sa salle de bain, Zoro qui ôtait le bouchon du bain, avant de s'essuyer les bras avec une expression préoccupée sur le visage.

Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu de voir Zoro. Il avait espéré que ce soit Lucci, fidèle à ses paroles, l'aimant, l'avait sauvé du froid sibérien de dehors. Mais non, c'était Zoro. Il adorait Zoro, son meilleur ami depuis des années, mais il aimait aussi Lucci…

Zoro se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit doucement le voyant mieux.

Sa voix fut douce et patiente lorsqu'il parla une chose bien rare de la part de ce dur à cuir, « Ça va, capitaine ? Tu vas mieux ? »

Luffy ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais en entendant une telle voix de la part de Zoro, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort et ses joues s'empourprer. Des papillons s'éveillèrent dans son ventre à la vue du sourire de Zoro, et il figea. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? Il se réveilla, et fit un sourire à son tour à Zoro, bizarrement comme ceux qu'il aurait réservés à Lucci s'il était encore doux et gentil avec lui.

S'il n'avait pas eut les yeux fermés en le faisant, il aurait vu que Zoro avait eut presque exactement la même réaction que lui lorsqu'il avait souri.

« Oui, ça va, Zoro. »

Le plus vieux vint s'asseoir près de lui avec la trousse de premier soins qu'il avait sûrement trouvée derrière la toilette, et nettoya doucement les blessures du petit, grinçant dangereusement des dents en voyant les ecchymoses presque noirâtres sur le corps de son meilleur ami, qui le remercia intérieurement de ne rien demander, sachant que Luffy n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de qui l'avait tabassé, même s'il était très évident que la question brûlait les lèvres de Zoro.

Bientôt, toutes les plaies furent pansées, et Luffy se contenta de regarder un film qui passait à la télé, alors que Zoro dormait sur l'autre côté du lit. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas une chose rare pour eux. Zoro savait depuis longtemps que Luffy penchait vers les garçons, et à chaque fois qu'une vilaine personne avait osée lui briser le cœur, après l'avoir bien sûr tabassée à mort en se foutant des mois qu'il devrait passer en retenue, il était venu retrouver Luffy, pour juste lui tenir compagnie, puisqu'il était si mauvais avec les mots…

Luffy regarda Zoro dormir, la tête accoté sur son épaule, et les bras croisés sur le torse. Franchement. Quand est-ce que ces drôles de sensations dans son ventre allaient-elle s'arrêter ? Et s'il n'arrêtait pas de rougir, il était sûr de crier, puisque ça lui faisait mal à la joue à laquelle il avait un bleu pas très joli à voir…

Il posa doucement sa tête par-dessus celle de Zoro, et se laissa emporter par un sommeil tranquille. Zoro sentait l'après-rasage, et ça lui rappela un peu son oncle, mais sur Zoro, cette odeur de pin semblait bizarrement rassurante. Et l'odeur chimique de l'acier qui ne lâchait pas cet homme lui piqua le nez, mais Zoro avait toujours senti comme cela, alors il était normal que l'odeur le rassure bien plus que l'après-rasage au pin…

Le sommeil le prit, et il sentit son cœur battre doucement, répandant un chaleur agréable dans sa poitrine… et il savait qu'il ne se lasserait pas de cette chaleur…

— **Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

Ouf, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue xD La phrase de Lucci « ça fait tellement année 40 » me fait marrer toute seule. C'est tellement tapette sorti d'un homme xD Mais bref !

Comme entrée en matière, j'aimerais avoir des commentaires… et… si vous voulez du viol, y a moyen de moyenner — va falloir faire les lèche-culs en masse, j' vous averti. J' suis pas super amatrice de relations sexuelles forcées… même si c'est plutôt sexy quand c'est Zoro qui s'en prend plein le cul * le sabreur fronce les sourcils, mais ne relève par le commentaire *

Luffy : * yeux tous pleins de larmes * Ero est méchante avec moi !

Zoro : * prend Luffy dans ses bras * T'inquiètes, je vais de protéger * pointe Kitetsu sur Ero *

Moi : Arf. Excusez-moi. Je suis une vilaine.

Hancock : Enfin elle l'avoue *expression satisfaite *

Moi : * regard furieux et sort une scie à chaîne en marche de sous sa jupe * VIENS ICI, LA GROSSE ! * court après Hancock qui essaie de se sauver le plus vite possible *

Zoro : Bon, tu termines, Luffy ?

Luffy : * tout content & Ouais ! Reviewez et critiquez, s'il vous plaît !

Zoro : Et soyez méchants, je vous en prie.

Moi : * arrive pleine de sang frais avec la scie à chaîne tout aussi salie * Tu répètes pour voir, vieux fion tout étiré ? * décolle la scie *

Zoro : Soyez gentils et gentilles avec cette pauvre Ero, elle travaille très fort sur cette fic ^_^'

Moi : *arrête la scie avec un sourire satisafait * J'aime mieux ça.


	3. Je ne suis pas elle

Rating : M

Pairing : LucLuf et des sous-entendus de ZoLu ^_^ Et bien sûr, Sanji x Nami :)

Warning : Violence et confort. Viii, je ne changerais jamais xD

Disclaimer : Que celui qui n'a jamais repris l'œuvre d'Odacchi sur ce site me lance la première pierre ! * SPAF ! * J'AI JAMAIS DIT DE LANCER LE ROCHER PERCÉ, BANDE DE CRÉTINS ! Aïe * sniff *

Note : Bon, re-bijour les lecteurausores ! Ceci est le deuxième chapitre de _L'enfer Déformé_, et j'espère que le premier vous a plu, et que celui-ci vous plaira autant que je me plais à les écrire ! Alors donc… vous ne me détestez pas trop pour faire mal à Luffy ? J'espère que c'est pas autant que je déteste Boa * commence à paniquer * Je jure que tout va s'arranger pour Luffy ! Je ne suis pas méchante à ce point-là !

**Zoro** : J'en doute.

Ah, toi, ta gueule * grogne comme un chien enragé dans la face de Zoro qui lui donne son regard qui envoie le diable se pisser dessus dans un toilette publique * ! Brefouille… l'indice d'aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement le nom de Nico Robin. Changez une lettre dans son nom, et vous êtes à la moitié du chemin. Et aussi, je donne un avantage à mes potes du Québec; une des pubs de MusiquePlus a cette chanson. Mais je sais aussi qu'à part moi, tout le monde est une merde en anglais xD À ma connaissance, devrais-je aussi dire u.u

**« L'enfer Déformé »**

**Deuxième chapitre**

**Je ne suis pas celle que tu ramènes à la maison**

Luffy sentit les lèvres de Zoro se poser sur les siennes avant même qu'il ne le fasse. La sensation était douce, et il frissonna lorsque le plus grand approfondit le toucher pécheur, suçant et mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure du gamin, le faisant sursauter, presque respirer de travers dans le baiser. Il ne savait pas que Zoro pouvait se montrer si doux… et pourquoi s'embrassaient-ils ?

Y avait-il déjà eut une raison derrière un baiser ? Ça arrivait simplement… c'était tout. Les mains de l'homme aux cheveux verts se mirent à se balader doucement sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune, le chatouillant en lui caressant les côtes avec douceur, juste du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de le briser.

Luffy eut presque peur lorsqu'il lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, mais se laissa finalement faire, et entrouvrit les lèvres, et la langue du plus vieux entra doucement dans sa bouche, passa doucement sur les dents du plus jeune, puis caressa doucement la langue, qui le rencontra à mi-chemin, les deux jouant doucement ensemble, sans vraiment être pressés. Ils avaient tous leur temps… Luffy prit ses mains dans le tee-shirt du plus vieux, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour s'accrocher à la réalité… Zoro baissa doucement une main à la naissance de ses fesses, caressant à travers le tissu du boxeur, l'autre main caressant doucement la joue du garçon pour replacer une mèche derrière son oreille, passant sous le jean qui provoquait sûrement la tentation de les déchirer pour révéler la peau douce qui se cachait en-dessous… pourtant, la main appréciable ne faisait rien de la sorte. Juste caresser doucement, sans sembler vouloir faire mal… Luffy se détendit tellement qu'il crut tomber à cause de ses genoux qui étaient devenus tous mous d'un coup.

Puis, une main glaciale se posa sur son épaule, et mettant fin abruptement au baiser, il se retourna pour voir Lucci, avec son sourire doucereux, et ses yeux froids, qui lui demanda, d'une voix qui ne collait vraiment pas aux mots, « Pourquoi ? Je t'aime, moi… »

Pris de peur, Luffy se retourna pour essayer de voir Zoro, mais tout devint sombre, et l'homme aux cheveux verts avait disparu. Il ne restait que Lucci qui avançait, son sourire froid, et sa voix doucereuse demandant encore et encore, « Pourquoi ? Je t'aime, moi… »

**.oO0Oo.**

Luffy se réveilla en sursaut, se relevant d'un coup, le souffle court, en regardant frénétiquement alentour, pour voir qu'il était simplement dans sa chambre. Le cœur qui jouait toujours les tambours de guerre, les yeux grands ouverts pour bien voir quelque menaces planant sur lui, lorsqu'une grosse paluche toute chaude se posa sur son épaule, et il commença à paniquer, et tenter de s'en défaire, mais bientôt, il fut tiré dans des bras forts et musclés. Il continua de se débattre comme un beau diable, essayant vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte.

« Luffy ! » La voix rauque le ramena subitement à la réalité. Reconnaissant celle de Zoro, il se calma, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son pauvre cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, et se laissa tomber contre le torse de son ami, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il lui frotta le bras, sans rien dire de plus, car de toutes façons il n'y avait rien à dire. Le garçon remarqua qu'il pleurait, et leva une main pour s'essuyer les yeux, mais il remarqua que Zoro les essuyait déjà du bout du pouce, en étant si délicat qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

Zoro se laissa tomber contre la tête de lit, laissant échapper un soupir qu'il devait retenir depuis le début de tout ça, avant de laisser un silence confortable s'installer entre eux, le soleil qui commençait à peine à se lever les laissant dans une pénombre tout aussi confortable. De toutes façons, il n'y avait pas plus à voir qu'à dire. Son regard glissa vers le réveille-matin, qui affichait presque six heures.

Luffy repensa subitement à son rêve, et entendit Zoro dormir contre lui, sans même ronfler. Bizarre… il repensa à ce rêve. Le début lui avait semblé si réel et familier… enfin, tout avait semblé tellement réel qu'il en avait des frissons en repensant à la manière dont le Zoro de son rêve l'avait embrassé. Son cœur se réchauffa juste à y penser, et un sourire rampa vers ses lèvres sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il se demanda s'il était aussi doué réellement… et aussi doux, qui plus est, parce que chaque fois qu'il avait vu Zoro avec une fille pour une nuit, il avait été rapide, fougueux, passionné, presque agressif — pas qu'il soit entré dans la chambre, par contre. Mais il n'avait jamais été plus qu'une nuit avec la même fille. Exception faite de la gloutonne aux cheveux roses qui l'avait empêché de se faire passer dessus par un bus. Mais ça non plus, ça n'avait pas duré.

Puis, il repensa à cette ombre au tableau. Lucci. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, si jamais une chose pareille arrivait ? Pour sûr qu'il le frapperait sans ménagement, peut-être même le tuerait. L'homme était jaloux et possessif, et il lui faisait vraiment peur lorsqu'il perdait sa façade désintéressée. La sensation de chaleur disparut, et il recommença à trembler, mais essayer tout de suite de s'arrêter pour ne pas réveiller Zoro, qui lui frotta doucement un bras, plus ou moins dans son sommeil. Le toucher le rassura un peu, mais il continua à penser à Lucci. Si jamais un autre homme le touchait et qu'il venait à le savoir… Luffy était certain qu'il mangerait une bonne raclée, mais que l'autre aussi, s'en prendrait une bonne dans le détour.

Et puis, il se demanda aussi comment expliquer les blessures et les bleus que Lucci lui avait donnés la veille à tout le monde. Habituellement, il lui envoyait des coups dans le dos, ou sur les cuisses; à des endroits peu voyants. Mais cette fois, ça avait été directement dans le visage et à des endroits voyants. Et Zoro avait tout vu… mais il devait avoir vu pire avec lui, comme la fois où Nami leur avait dit de ne pas se battre sans raisons, et que Bellamy en avait profité pour les tabasser. Il avait eut quelques os cassés, et Zoro avait dû l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital puisqu'il était plus solide sur ses jambes que lui. Mais cette fois-là, ils avaient bien rigolé, tous les deux. Et Nami les avait grondés, mais ils ne s'en occupaient pas vraiment. Mais quant aux blessures de cette fois-là, il savait que Zoro ne piperait pas mot, mais il préférait ne rien dire… parce que Zoro irait se mettre sans aucuns doutes possibles — cent pour cent sûr — se mettre six pieds sous la merde en tabassant Lucci pour lui avoir fait mal. Il avait déjà manqué tuer des gens pour bien moins que ça.

Et puis, Lucci avait tellement de contacts partout en ville qu'il aurait pu le faire renvoyer de l'université à laquelle il avait eut tellement de mal à entrer même avec pleins de bourse avec la seule raison qu'il avait été longuement un délinquant notoire. Luffy l'avait bien sûr arrêté de faire des stupidités lorsqu'il était devenu son pote. Luffy se rappelait du méchant Zoro de l'époque; tout le monde croyait que c'était un vilain démon sortit tout droit de l'enfer. Mais en réalité, sous ce gros dur se cachait un gamin troublé par la mort prématuré de ses parents et de sa grande sœur, et de sa tutrice froide qui ne s'occupait presque pas de lui. En Luffy, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de son sort…

Luffy n'était presque pas surpris qu'ils se soient un jour tombés dans les bras à une fête — peu avant qu'il rencontre Lucci — en étant un peu soûl, mais Zoro avait vite arrêté quand Sanji les avaient séparés en disant qu'il ne devrait pas faire des trucs comme ça en étant tellement bourrés. C'était l'une des fois où ils avaient manqués de se perdre, mais finalement, ils avaient décidé d'oublier cet incident sans importance, et de continuer à vivre en étant amis. Puis, dans la tête du gamin, ça fit soudain tilt.

Il savait d'où venait cette scène qui lui était revenue en rêve. C'était à cette fête, la manière dont Zoro l'avait embrassé, cette soirée-là. Dans un coin, à leurs pieds, une bouteille de bière cassée sur le sol, son contenu s'étant répandu par terre, alors que les deux s'embrassaient langoureusement en se fichant bien bas des autres. Zoro avait doucement glissé sa main dans son jean, sans se montrer agressif, au même moment où passaient Vivi et Kohza, qui avaient fait les yeux ronds en les voyant si intimes, même s'ils étaient plus que remarquablement proches en tant qu'amis.

Puis, pendant des semaines, on leur avait demandé s'ils étaient ensembles, ou s'ils étaient juste soûls. La réponse en avait déçu plus d'un, mais la réalité était là; l'alcool faisait faire des choses, et Luffy n'était pas prêt à cette époque à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Bizarre de voir comment la première dans laquelle il s'engageait vraiment se révélait être de telle sorte… Lucci qui prenait un tel plaisir à lui faire du mal, et à le frapper… juste à y repenser, il frissonnait.

Le sommeil commençait à le prendre lui aussi. Il pensa encore un peu à cette fête, où Nami avait presque insisté pour que Zoro le ramène chez lui, mais finalement, ça avait été Sanji, qui était un peu moins soûl, mais supportait moins bien l'alcool qui l'avait ramené, et l'avait écouté raconter que ce qui s'était passé à la fête était sa première fois. Sanji lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'il casse la gueule de Zoro pour lui avoir prit quelque chose de si important, mais le plus petit avait seulement dit au cuisinier de ne pas trop le pousser à bout, parce qu'il savait que Zoro devait avoir été aussi troublé que lui de s'être réveillé d'une genre de transe à l'embrasser.

C'était un joli souvenir finalement. Il n'était pas déçu que ce soit Zoro qui lui ait donné ce premier baiser. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien pire… comme cette prof bizarre au lycée qui avait toujours essayé de lui sauter dessus un classe de chimie et parfois même à la cafète'.

Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, en se calant plus confortablement dans les bras forts et musclés de son meilleur ami, qui sembla serrer encore un peu plus son étreinte autour de lui, peut-être de peur qu'il s'échappe. Pourtant, il n'irait nulle part…

**.oO0Oo.**

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent avec le soleil qui perçait dans la chambre à travers les fenêtres sans rideaux — normal, puisque Luffy les avaient cramés la semaine dernière, et il avait complètement zappé pourquoi. Enfin, ce n'était définitivement pas la première chose stupide que Luffy avait faite, et sûrement pas la dernière. Il regarda le plus jeune endormi dans ses bras, bien calé, l'air confortable, profondément endormi dans un bon sommeil réparateur. Il caressa doucement quelques mèches de cheveux du gamin, qui pencha sa tête de se côté, pour mieux sentir cette main qui devait le calmer. Il sourit en s'attendrissant devant cette vue. Franchement, il allait devenir un gros tas de pudding aux pommes vertes si Luffy continuait à l'attendrir de la sorte.

Le gamin se retourna dans ses bras, profondément endormi, et incroyablement mignon. Il regarda par la grande fenêtre, pour voir le soleil qui se levait paresseusement au-dessus des arbres de la petite forêt derrière Logue Town. Luffy vivait en banlieue de la ville, mais dans celle directement à l'opposée de l'endroit où était celle de Lucci. Zoro était bien content qu'il vive loin. Ce crétin ne se forcerait même pas à faire trois kilomètres en voiture pour voir comment allait Luffy alors qu'il l'avait appelé hier pour lui dire comment il l'avait trouvé, espérant voir au moins une graine d'émotion dans la voix de l'homme d'affaire. En faite, il avait à peine été surpris.

C'était assez pour mettre la puce à l'oreille d'un enfant secoué et malformé avec une difformité cervicale. Zoro se doutait bien que Lucci était le coupable. Mais le simple fait de penser que Luffy pouvait vivre une telle chose sans jamais se plaindre aux autres — même s'il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre — l'atterrait. Il n'en revenait pas que le pauvre petit puisse avoir subit autant… tout pourrait bien s'expliquer à partir de là.

Pourquoi il restait parfois des jours et des jours sans nouvelles de lui, et que finalement, quand quelqu'un venait, il excusait ses bleus et ses coupures par une petite bagarre aux bars du coin ou avec un de ses ennemis naturels, comme Bellamy ou encore Buggy… mais encore une fois, ces clowns n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Luffy lorsqu'il était en rogne. Et lorsque n'importe qui commençait à lui envoyer des vannes au sujet que l'une de ses amies — Nami — était une ancienne prostituée, il ne manquait pas d'envoyer quelques coups de poings. Si quelqu'un le critiquait pour être le meilleur ami de quelqu'un qui avait buté son père par accident car il battait sa mère… il ne manquait pas de tabasser tout le monde. Personne en ce bas monde ne pouvait choisir sa famille, et Zoro le savait très bien. Le simple souvenir de son père le fit frissonner, et il serra Luffy un peu plus fort dans ses bras, juste pour se rassurer lui-même. Même s'il avait accepté tout ça… n'empêchait qu'il avait tué celui qu'on appelait dans l'administration de la ville Mr 7… sans regrets, bien sûr. Enfin, bref. Luffy ne se laisserait jamais rosser par ces crétins, il avait trop de fierté et une réputation à tenir.

Enfin, il s'agissait là de pures spéculations. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer avec certitude… et puis Luffy le nierait sans aucuns doutes. Le gamin ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, sachant qu'ils avaient tous leurs propres démons à s'occuper dans la pénombre de leurs âmes, et ne laisserait personne s'interposer dans ses problèmes. Pourtant, habituellement, il ripostait. Mais vu le nombre de fois où il avait vu Luffy faible et blessé ces dernier six mois — presque treize fois—, il ne pouvait que penser que Luffy n'allait jamais répliquer, si tel était le cas. S'il s'en mêlait, il se doutait aussi que le gamin le bouderait. Enfin, si c'était pour son bien, il n'y avait rien qui allait l'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie, car il avait un autre doute que s'interposer en était une belle grosse bien juteuse.

Il soupira, avant de reporter son regard du soleil levant vers Luffy, qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans ses bras, sa respiration régulière contre son cou, ce qui aurait pu le mettre en évidence dans un autre situation, mais contrairement à la plupart des êtres humains, l'humble Zoro avait rarement ce genre de problème à s'occuper, et il ne le serait sûrement pas avec un Luffy blessé dans les bras. Il avait trop d'orgueil pour se laisser compromettre par une broutille dans le genre. Et ce n'était vraiment, mais _vraiment pas_ le moment d'avoir un certain désir à assouvir…

Luffy se frotta contre lui, et Zoro cru perdre tout self-control alors qu'il serrait les dents en essayant de ne pas faire un fou de lui. Puis, Luffy se réveilla tranquillement, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se calant encore plus dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux verts, alors qu'il sortait doucement du Pays des Rêves. Le regard embué, il posa les yeux sur Zoro, qui se contenta de lui demanda de sa voix rauque, « Passé une bonne nuit, capitaine ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête avant de se repositionner plus confortablement, et de regarder à son tour par la fenêtre, pour voir le soleil se refléter sur la neige immaculée, avant de reporter son regard sur le réveille-matin, qui affichait maintenant neuf heures presque tapantes, à quelques minutes près. Puis, il leva les yeux vers Zoro, et lui offrit un large sourire, que le sabreur lui rendit un peu timidement. Luffy sourit encore plus en le voyant lui répondre.

Le soleil continua de briller sur la neige vierge d'hiver, alors que les deux jeunes hommes se parlaient dans la froideur du matin, n'essayant même pas de bouger, juste pour simplement rester plus longtemps près de l'autre… pour le sentiment tout simple de sécurité que ça leur procurait à tous les deux…

**.oO0Oo.**

« Luffy adore Zoro, » soutint Nami en regardant Sanji, alors que le blond sirotait une boisson de fort **(1)** au bar Grand Line. Le blond lui sourit, en reposant son verre de café Bailey's sur la table.

« Je te l'accorde, Nami-chérie. Mais je trouve qu'il y a un peu plus que de l'amitié entre eux, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda-t-il, sans jamais quitter les yeux de la rousse des siens, alors que cette dernière lui souriait.

Une chanson bien connue passait à la radio, mais ça ne semblait pas affecter les deux jeunes tourtereaux, qui étaient bien pris dans leur grande conversation. Ils parlaient depuis quelques heures déjà, commandant verres sur verres, en regardant du coin de l'œil qui entrait dans le bar. Il n'était pas rare que Lucci y vienne. Luffy et Zoro non plus, les deux brutes sans manières venant boire une bière entre copains. Sanji devait s'avouer un peu jaloux de ne pas être dans leur mini-clique. Luffy et Zoro étaient tellement proches… il aurait bien aimé avoir un meilleur ami comme ça. Et pourtant, il devait se contenter d'un fieffé menteur. Mais bon, il avait toujours sa chère Nami-swan, ce qui compensait à toutes les lacunes de sa vie — en exceptant son portefeuille vidé en permanence.

« Explique-toi, Sanji-kun. » demanda-t-elle. Enfin, avec son petit air d'ange, il ne pouvait qu'accéder à sa demande…

« Eh bien, la manière dont Luffy dormait sur le canapé avec la couverture que Zoro avait utilisée, entre autres. Et puis, hier, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Il a appelé, juste pour dire qu'il allait rester avec Luffy puisqu'il n'allait pas bien. » Le blond reprit son souffle, et regarda la réaction de la rouquine, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, et avec intérêt, « Et puis, Zoro est tellement jaloux de Lucci. Et c'est aussi bien évident qu'il aime Luffy… bien plus qu'en ami, je veux dire. »

Nami cligna des yeux, avant de dire, « Je trouve que tu fais plutôt un peu d'obsession face à ça. S'ils s'aiment, évidemment qu'ils vont finir par se tomber tous seuls dans les bras. Tiens, je parie trente dollars que c'est Zoro qui va faire le premier pas ! » L'optimisme de Nami le fit automatiquement fondre.

« Oh, Nami-swan ! Tu es si jolie quand tu es de bonne humeur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Puis, du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille remarqua deux personnes de grandes tailles entrer dans le bar. Premièrement, elle remarqua immédiatement la superbe actrice Califa Blunt. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds paille, ses yeux bleu pâle, et sa peau de pêche, elle rendait jalouse toutes les jeunes filles et faisait soupirer bien des hommes. Elle était pendu au bras d'un bel homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés et à la peau pâle, les yeux noirs, la petite barbe excentrique…

Sanji grogna, oubliant complètement de se pâmer devant la jolie fille qu'il venait de voir. Nami le vit se tendre comme la corde d'un arc qu'on tend, alors qu'il regardait l'homme et l'actrice passer dans la foule pour aller jusqu'au bar.

« Sanji ? » l'avertit-elle en posant une main sur son bras crispé, et il la regarda, son regard bleu océan maintenant noir comme la nuit.

« Cet homme… c'est Lucci, le copain de Luffy. Quel enfoiré, ce type ! Il trompe Luffy, bordel de dieu de merde ! »

L'homme se retourna vers eux, et à la vue de son regard froid, Nami serra un peu plus fort le bras du jeune homme blond, qui posa une main par-dessus la sienne, juste pour la rassurer. L'homme eut un sourire carnassier-sadique en les regardant, alors que l'actrice battait des cils derrière ses lunettes, regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes adultes et son cavalier. Elle ne semblait pas exactement au courant…

Lorsqu'il parla, Nami frissonna en sentant comme une cascade d'eau froide lui couler entre les omoplates, « Et en quoi devrais-je prendre en compte l'avis d'une prostitué et d'un petit pédé comme vous ? »

Nami se fâcha immédiatement, « Qu'est-ce que vous savez de nous, hein ? » Elle serra plus fort le bras de Sanji, qui tremblait visiblement. « En qui savez-vous ce qu'on a vécu ? » Le blond serra les dents en fronçant des sourcils, et Nami lui frotta le bras, pour essayer de le calmer pour ne pas qu'il ne saute sur l'homme d'affaire.

« Vous croyez que je me préoccupe de ce gamin, Luffy ? Il m'amuse bien, c'est tout, » annonça-t-il froidement avec son sale sourire. « Il est mignon, oui, mais… tellement stupide. Il croit que je l'aime, soit. Il m'amusera encore un peu. C'est à ça que servent les déchets, non ? »

« Enfoiré de mes deux, attend que je t'attrape, crois-moi que je vais te les arracher et les faire bouffer, tes couilles, espèce de vieux chien sale… » grogna Sanji, tout bas, si bien que seul Nami l'entendit, ce qu'elle trouva mieux pour eux, puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment l'homme réagirait s'il entendait Sanji l'insulter de la sorte.

« Chéri ? » demanda l'actrice à Lucci, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Rien, rien… va te chercher un verre, je m'en occupe, » dit le grand brun, avant de s'approcher de la table alors que la blonde allait se chercher un verre au bar, avec le barman à la drôle de coiffure cornue qui semblait bien la connaître. Les deux mains sur la table, l'homme d'affaire les regarda dans les yeux de son regard glacial avant de continuer, « Oui, Luffy m'amuse. Qu'y pouvez-vous ? Il est fou amoureux de moi, et ne se rend même pas compte que je mens quand je lui dit que je l'aime. »

Sanji grinça des dents, avant de demander, « Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu lui fais, en lui mentant comme ça ? Je parie que c'est toi qui l'a blessé, hier soir, en plus ! » L'autre eut un sourire seulement plus grand quant à cette accusation.

« Ce que ça lui fait, je m'en fous complètement. Et, si je suis violent avec lui… ça, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander, tu sais, blondinet ? » Il le regarda dans les yeux, avant d'ajouter, « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui t'a bien connu. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup de son joli blondinet… en prison. Je pourrais utiliser mes contacts pour qu'il sorte. Ça serait marrant, non ? Et puis, vous et votre club de cinglés, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour Luffy, j'espère que vous le savez déjà. » Sur ce, il se retourna et marcha vers l'actrice, qu'il prit par la taille, et emmena vers la loge VIP.

Nami regarda Sanji, qui se leva en trombe, renversant son Bailey's et sa chaise, avant de sortir du bar en poussant quelques personnes, sans même s'excuser auprès des filles. Nami se leva et courut à sa suite, et le rejoignit dehors dans la neige qui tombait doucement. Il était juste sorti sur le trottoir, et avait sûrement une expression vide — elle ne le voyait que de dos, pour l'instant.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du blond, qui se retourna et la serra dans ses bras en tremblant. Elle le serra contre elle à son tour, attendant qu'il cesse de trembler, et qu'ils puissent repartir pour essayer d'avertir Luffy de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Sanji jura, « Je jure que je vais faire sortir le cerveau de ce putain de crétin de son crâne de merde… merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait subir ça à Luffy ! »

« Je sais pas… personne le sait, Sanji… » murmura-t-elle.

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro regarda le médecin examiner Luffy sous toutes ses coutures, d'un œil plutôt méfiant. Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance aux docteurs, mais… il se rappelait de la fois où il s'était battu et avait eut le torse complètement tranché en deux; on lui avait donné quelques mois à vivre, et pas plus. Trois ans plus tard, il marchait encore, et vivait encore comme avant. Franchement, ils se trompaient trop souvent. Il se rappelait avoir entendu des cas d'écarteurs oubliés dans le corps même des patients.

Luffy grinça des dents alors qu'il examinait certaines vilaines contusions qui couvraient ses côtes. Zoro se leva de son siège pour venir prendre la main du gamin dans la sienne, qui serra bien fort, sachant qu'il ne risquerait jamais de lui briser des os même s'il était presque aussi fort que son ami. Regardant le visage légèrement déformé par la douleur de Luffy, Zoro le voyait rougir. Il se demanda pourquoi, en se doutant que ça avait sûrement à faire avec ce crétin de doc qui lui palpait les ecchymoses comme si c'était des pierres incassables.

Zoro grogna, plutôt menaçant, « Hey, doc ! Tu vois pas que tu lui fais mal ? Fais un peu attention, quand même ! Franchement, où est Chopper quand on a besoin de lui… »

Le médecin le regarda, visiblement un peu effrayé par l'homme d'imposante stature qui le regardait comme s'il voulait qu'il prenne en feu. Puis, une vielle dame avec les cheveux grisonnants entra dans la pièce, et Luffy remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait quelques allures de vielle sorcière. Sa blouse, contrairement à l'autre, était d'un profond bleu marine.

« Pousses-toi, le jeune, » ordonna-t-elle en reprenant l'examen du gamin là où l'autre l'avait laissée. « Excusez mon interne, il est un peu lent et rude. » Elle palpa gentiment un bleu noirâtre du gamin sur son côté droit, ce qui le fit gémir, et Zoro serra plus fort la main tremblant du petit, qui se cala contre lui, juste pour avoir de l'appui quelque part. « Ouh là là, ça, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air joli du tout. Comment tu t'es fait ça, gamin ? »

« Je… je… sais plus. » marmonna Luffy en essayant de se cacher dans un des plis du manteau de Zoro. « Je sais pas du tout. J'ai dû tomber. »

La vielle fronça les sourcils, révélant encore plus de rides sur son vieux visage, avant de dire, « Il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule option avec de telles blessures. Tu t'es fait tabasser sans ménagement, et celui qui a fait ça n'est pas du tout un doux. » Sa voix éraillée résonna un instant dans la pièce.

Luffy serra la main de son meilleur ami un peu plus fort, en se cachant un peu plus le visage dans l'épaule du plus vieux, qui posa une main sur son épaule, ses craintes presque confirmées. Puis, le gamin ajouta, « Mais puisque je vous dit que j'en sais rien ! »

Zoro frotta le dos de Luffy, alors que la vielle expliquait avoir prit des radios, qui montraient clairement des blessures causée par des chocs violents, plutôt comme des coups de poings, ou des coups de pieds. L'interne expliqua ensuite d'une manière plutôt confuse quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il savait qu'il devait faire avouer à Luffy que Lucci n'était pas seulement dur avec les mots.

À un moment, elle leur demanda de prendre congé dans le couloir, et Zoro aida Luffy à marcher pour le laisser s'asseoir sur ses genoux, car il savait que le petit n'aimait pas du tout les hôpitaux, puisqu'ils lui rappelaient trop quand son oncle avait perdu un bras par sa faute. Il savait que c'était une expérience traumatique dans la vie du gamin, alors il garda le silence pendant quelques minutes avant de demander, sans essayer de le brusquer, « Un jour, il va bien falloir que tu nous dises comment tu t'es retrouvé rossé comme ça, Luffy. »

Une infirmière passa devant eux avec un chariot de médicaments en leur jetant un regard un peu méprisant. Zoro soupira, sachant que beaucoup de gens n'aimaient même pas entendre parler ou penser à des relations du genre. Luffy serra la chemise du sabreur dans ses poings, avant de dire tout bas, comme s'il avait peur que des oreilles indiscrètes l'entende, « Peut-être… peut-être que quelqu'un m'a fait du mal. Mais… mais si je te dis qui, tu vas aller le tuer, et là… tu vas te faire enfermer en prison… et tu ne seras plus là… » Il échappa un petit hoquet, et se cacha un peu plus dans le creux de l'épaule du sabreur, qui le serra précautionneusement contre lui, se permettant d'embrasser le haut de la tête du gamin.

« J'ai tué une personne. Parce qu'il a fait du mal à ma mère pendant des années. Tu sais que je n'avais pas toute ma tête, à l'époque… » murmura-t-il contre les cheveux du garçon. Il avait la preuve exacte, par ce qu'il avait dit, que c'était bel et bien Lucci qui lui faisait du mal. Il le haïrait éternellement, pour cette simple et bonne raison qu'il faisait du mal au gamin qu'il adorait.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal. » hoqueta Luffy.

Zoro grogna, serrant encore le gamin contre lui, lui frottant le dos dans un geste d'apaisement, avant d'ajouter, « Je lui laisse une dernière chance, et c'est si je le vois. Si jamais je le revoie, et qu'il t'a encore fait mal… je lui casse la gueule. Je m'en fous si je dois payer une amende… lui, il te fait mal depuis des mois. C'est quelque chose que personne ne peut pardonner, et surtout pas moi, Luffy. Tu es trop important à mes yeux pour ça. » Il embrassa à nouveau la tête du gamin, espérant qu'il ne l'effrayât pas comme ça, ou n'en eut pas fait trop.

Luffy essuya ses quelques larmes, et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de demander, sérieux comme le pape, « Ne dis rien à personne, okay ? Ni à Sanji, ou à Nami, ou même à Usopp… promets-le. »

Zoro lui frotta encore un peu le dos, avant de promettre, « Je ne dirais rien. Jamais. »

Luffy se laissa tomber à nouveau contre lui, avant de fermer les yeux, et s'endormir encore une fois contre lui. Zoro le berça tendrement, un peu comme un père patient avec son jeune fils, et le couvrit même de son sweatshirt, laissant son manteau pendre contre la chaise, veillant sur le gamin comme si un meurtrier allait bientôt entrer dans le bâtiment. Tant qu'il serait là… il n'y aurait personne qui ferait du mal à ce gamin.

Même si ça voulait dire devoir payer de sa poche… ou même de sa vie.

—**Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

Bon, je dois vous aimer, mes lecteurausores, parce que j'ai écrit tout ça en une journée, si on compte presque toute la nuit que j'ai passé là-dessus. C'est peut-être pour ça que je trouve le dernier bout complètement nul xD Oui, Lucci va se faire transformé en pâté pour chat, comme l'a si bien dit Enzilia-chan ! Peut-être pas exactement comme ça, mais oui, il va souffrir. Quelqu'un peut le tenir, un instant ? * part la scie à chaîne et Lucci qui hurle comme un damné *

Bon, une bonne chose de faite * air satisfait *

Hancock : Pour une fois.

Moi : RÉPÈTE UN PEU, LA GROSSE ? * complètement hors d'elle et sort Masamune volée à Sephiroth de FFVII *

Luffy : Ero est encore méchante avec moi ! * yeux de saint-bernard triste *

Zoro : T'inquiètes, j' te protège encore, Senchou.

Luffy : * rigole *

Hancock : Moi aussi, je vais te protéger, Luffy ! * cœur dans les yeux *

* PAF SBLAF TACK POUNK * * voix de ninja de vieux film (genre Bepo) *

Moi : O_O Woah.

Zoro : Luffy est à moi, compris ? * prend Luffy dans ses bras d'une manière possessive *

Moi : * crie d'une vois hyper stridente * HONTONI KAWAII DESU NEH ! * pose de fangirl * Ça c'est une belle preuve d'amour entre hommes * bave et saigne du nez *

Luffy : Ero, tu fais peur comme ça o_o'

Zoro : Allez viens, on va voir ailleurs si elle y est pas !

Luffy : Ouais !

Sephiroth : * récupère Masamune du corps inerte d'Ero * Reviewez, et laisser des critiques à Ero ou… vous savez ce qui vous attends * petit rire maléfique *


	4. Juste parce que tout a changé

Rating : J'avions comme un feeling que le rating restions **M**.

Pairing : LucLuf et ZoLu; on ne changions pas.

Warning : On voyions que Luffy est toujours maltraité par Lucci et Zoro le protégions et l'aimions encore.

Disclaimer : One Piece ne soyons pas à moé; et la façon de parler de la Sagouine non plus xD

Note : Phew, je m'amuse déjà xD J'ai bien hâte de voir votre réaction quant à ce chapitre. En plus, mes chapitres sont subitement devenus plus longs o_o Putain, un miracle de Jésus xD Même si j'y crois pas, je suis une fanatique finie de South Park u_u Enfin, bref. Bonne et heureuse lecture :D Quel long titre de chapitre. Franchement, je pète encore mon record xD

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Troisième chapitre**

**Juste parce tout a changé ne veut pas dire que ce n'était pas de cette manière avant**

Sanji déposa son parka bleu sur le porte-manteau près de la porte de l'appartement, en soupirant avant d'aller dans la cuisine et de se faire un bon café pour se calmer les nerfs. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu se faire un petit encas, pour se calmer un peu plus les nerfs et le mettre dans le réfrigérateur en espérant que Luffy le mange plus tard — de toutes façons, ce gosse mangeait n'importe quoi et en ingurgitait en quantité gargantuesque.

S'allumant une cigarette dans l'immédiat, il s'accota au comptoir, et regardant d'un air absent le plafond. Bon, peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester dormir chez Nami, après tout. Elle avait le chic pour le réconforter, avec ses jolies robes sexy, et… enfin, bref. Prenant une bonne inspiration de son poison favori, le blond porta ensuite son regard sur le soleil qui se levait dehors.

Un silence pensant plana dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre, mais à quatre heures du matin en plein hiver, ce n'était que normal. Il faisait même un peu froid, mais c'était peut-être encore le réfrigérateur qui faisait des siennes — il se demandait pourquoi Zoro n'en achetait pas un nouveau… Il écrasa son mégot sur le bord de l'évier, avant de tout simplement le jeter dans un cendrier qui traînait sur le comptoir.

Franchement, qui était ce crétin de Lucci pour dire de telles choses ? Ramener sur le tapis des trucs qui s'étaient passés alors qu'il avait à peine seize ans… et même, _presque_ avouer qu'il frappait Luffy ! Il avait encore plus envie de lui casser la gueule qu'avant, lorsqu'il voyait Luffy seulement triste. Il avait souvent cru que l'homme avait une grande gueule mal engueulée, mais finalement, il était tout simplement méchant. Pour battre un gamin aussi charmant et attachant, qui acceptait pratiquement tout le monde dans sa clique, il fallait avoir un cœur de pierre — mieux, de glace comme on en trouvait dans l'espace, dont il avait complètement zappé le nom **(1)**. Cet homme était un monstre. Une monstruosité… un démon sorti de l'Enfer. Pour battre et faire croire à Luffy qu'il l'aimait… il faisait preuve d'un drôle de sadisme vraiment dégueulasse.

Il s'alluma une autre cigarette avec empressement, décidant de se massacrer les poumons avec de la nicotine au lieu des mains sur le comptoir. Il avait une subite envie de frapper quelque chose. Tout le monde adorait Luffy, et lui aussi, il l'aimait bien, malgré ses manières de table pas très ragoûtantes, et son habitude de parler la bouche pleine à ras-bord. Il osait à peine imaginer la réaction de Zoro s'il venait à l'apprendre. Lucci serait un homme mort et enterré à l'instant où il se saurait…

Parlant de la coquerelle verte, Zoro arriva dans la cuisine en baillant, le regardant un instant, avant de se prendre un verre d'eau, et de le caler cul-sec. Il s'ébroua, et regarda le cuistot, qui allait parler, mais il le coupa net, « Je sais, Nami a appelé sur le portable de Luffy. Il a pleuré pendant des heures. »

« Et, lui as-tu finalement dit que… » commença Sanji, avant de se refaire couper.

« Bien sûr que non. Ça aurait été complètement idiot, dans un moment pareil. Je l'ai juste tenu dans mes bras, en attendant qu'il s'endorme, » l'informa l'homme aux cheveux verts, avant de laisser tomber son verre dans l'évier, pour continuer, « Maintenant, il dort dans ma chambre. Alors j'attends de toi un silence complet, qu'il se repose un peu, le pauvre petit. »

Le blond hocha la tête, avant de regarder l'homme aux cheveux verts retourner dans sa chambre, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Sanji soupira. Vraiment, quelle vie de merde. La poisse semblait leur coller au cul depuis tellement longtemps… à se demander si ce n'était pas l'odeur des gens qui l'attirait.

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro fut soulagé de voir que Luffy ne s'était pas levé lorsqu'il était sorti pour se chercher un verre d'eau. Il n'aimait pas qu'il soit réveillé, mais le gamin semblait autant épuisé que lorsqu'il s'était endormi quelques heures plus tôt. Zoro s'avança, et reprit place près de Luffy, et lui toucha le front du dos de la main pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre, puisqu'il semblait déjà brûlant de loin. Luffy le regarda avec des yeux embués, alors que Zoro grinçait encore une fois des dents.

Il retira sa main, et la posa dans le cou du plus jeune, qui tenta de se coller un peu plus contre lui, ses mains habituellement très chaude était bien fraîche pour le moment, dû à l'eau froide qu'il avait bue quelques minutes plus tôt. Luffy continua de regarder Zoro, qui avait encore une expression préoccupée qui creusait un fossé entre ses sourcils. Le gamin cligna des yeux quelque fois, se demandant ce qu'avait encore une fois son ami.

« Zoro ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, sans le quitter des yeux. Zoro replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux mouillée par la sueur derrière son oreille, avant de soupirer, et de s'asseoir sur le lit, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Tu es brûlant. T'as dû attraper froid en restant dans ta voiture, avant-hier, » annonça Zoro en retirant sa main du visage de Luffy, qui fronça les sourcils, avant de se rapprocher de Zoro, qui semblait presque froid tellement il avait chaud. Il venait tout juste de le remarquer, de plus… Luffy se contenta de posa sa tête lourde sur les genoux de Zoro, qui retira à nouveau les mèches collantes de son front, avant de le recoucher sur le matelas, pour se lever, mais Luffy l'arrêta avant même qu'il ne se lève. « Luffy ? »

Luffy regarda dans la pièce sombre, presque en panique, avant de dire d'une voix toute tremblante, « Ne… ne pars pas… » Il se jeta dans ses bras, et Zoro ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue plutôt déçue en voyant Luffy se coller à lui comme ça, comme s'il avait peur que les ténèbres le mangent tout cru. C'est bien connu, pourtant; les monstres préfèrent la viande cuite, attendrie, et apprêtée juste à point **(2)**.

« Luffy, » Il essaya de le repousser doucement, pour qu'il se repose encore un peu le temps qu'il aille lui chercher quelque chose, mais le gamin semblait décidé à ce qu'il reste là. Les deux poings refermés sur des pans de son tee-shirt à l'en étirer, sinon le déchirer, et le regard paniqué, il semblait terrifié d'être seul, « Je vais juste chercher un verre d'eau et quelque chose dans l'armoire à pharmacie, dans la salle de bain. » Luffy se jeta dans ses bras, et il soupira, un peu embêté par la situation, « C'est la porte juste devant le living, tu te souviens ? Et puis je serais de retour tout de suite… » Luffy sembla ignorer tout ce qu'il avait dit, et se resserra contre lui.

« Me laisse pas… » marmonna Luffy, en se cachant le visage dans l'épaule du plus grand, qui soupira encore une fois, avant de se lever tranquillement, en le gardant dans ses bras, sachant que Luffy ferait la sourde oreille à tout ce qu'il disait. Un bras sous les genoux, et un autre dans le dos du plus jeune, qui le regarda encore une fois avec des yeux un peu embués, mais se laissa faire et se laissa aller contre lui, manifestement trop faible pour protester.

Sortant de la chambre avec son précieux bagage, l'homme aux cheveux verts marcha vers la salle de bain, passant devant le living-room, où Sanji, qui regardait la télé, en profita pour lancer une vanne, « Ta chambre est pas assez bien pour toi ? Faut que tu baise absolument sur la toilette ? » L'assurance et l'arrogance de Sanji ne manquèrent pas de l'énerver, et il vit Luffy rougir encore plus du coin de l'œil. Il lança un regard noir à son colocataire, qui se renfrogna, « Tu connais pas l'humour, espèce de Baka Marimo ? »

« Pour l'instant, il est brûlant de fière. Tu feras des vannes plus tard, merci, bon soir, » dit Zoro en entrant dans la salle de bain et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il déposa doucement Luffy se le bord de la baignoire, voyant dans la lumière claire de la petite pièce à quel point il avait l'air au bout du rouleau et maladif. Les bleus et ecchymoses n'arrangeant rien, il avait l'air faible et livide. Et pourtant, Luffy était habituellement tout sauf faible et livide. Il l'avait vu se prendre une balle par un magnat de la drogue qui avait osé embêter Vivi, et se relever après pour lui envoyer un poing dans la mâchoire.

Levant son regard de Luffy, il chercha dans l'armoire à pharmacie, trouvant rapidement des médicaments pour la toux — au cas où —, et d'autres pour faire baisser la fièvre. Il les prit dans une de ses grandes mains, et les laissa sur le comptoir, se retournant pour voir Luffy, qui reniflait en essayant de cacher des larmes. Zoro se jeta à genoux devant lui, pour être à sa hauteur, le faisant sursauter.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda Zoro, presque en panique. Luffy le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une obscénité complètement inattendue, une expression de surprise qu'il aurait pu trouver adorable si le petit ne pleurait pas silencieusement. Il se mordit la lèvre, et serra le plus vieux contre lui, le faisant sursauter à son tour. Ensuite, il se laissa aller, et pleura un bon coup. Zoro respira l'odeur de Luffy qui se collait aux vêtements un peu humides qu'il lui avait prêtés, passant ses bras dans le dos du gamin pour simplement lui frotter le dos, et le laisser pleurer.

Il maudissait encore une fois Lucci pour faire pleurer Luffy. Le gamin se brisait dans ses bras, pleurait sans s'arrêter. Et lui ne pouvait que lui frotter le dos en attendant que la crise passe, que les larmes sèchent… puis, il se maudit lui-même. C'était de sa faute, en quelque sorte. S'il avait dit à Luffy ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avant que Lucci ne l'attire dans ses filets, le gamin ne pleurerait pas à cause de ce gros imbécile. Peut-être qu'il pleurerait à cause de lui… mais au moins, il était là quand il lui faisait mal. Il s'excusait, se jetait à genoux, suppliait… et Lucci se contentait de lui briser le cœur depuis des mois en se fichant bien bas des conséquences. Luffy pouvait bien pleurer comme un gamin qui avait cassé son jouet; Lucci avait cassé le sien et laissait les autres recoller les morceaux pour le reprendre plus tard. Quel sadisme.

« Zoro ! Pourquoi il a fait ça… il a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais il est allé au bar avec cette fille et… » Il s'étouffa avec ses derniers mots, et Zoro continua de lui frotter le dos, en le serrer un peu plus contre lui, grinçant des dents, sentant sa haine envers Lucci grandir encore plus alors que le gamin le serrait plus fort contre lui. « Pourquoi il a dit ça ? »

« Je sais pas… je sais pas, Luffy… » Il glissa une main vers les cheveux du gamin, et les caressa en restant dans la même position, le visage niché sous le cou de Luffy, qui le serra encore plus fort contre son corps frêle et fiévreux qui tremblait d'une manière presque incontrôlable, comme s'il mourrait de froid. « Shhh… calme-toi, Luffy… shhhh… » Il massa encore un peu le dos de Luffy, espérant qu'il se calme. Le gamin commençait à l'étouffer à le serrer aussi fort contre lui…

Luffy sembla se calmer, un peu. Il toussa, et se laissa tomber contre le corps chaud de Zoro, en fermant doucement les yeux, maintenant encore plus crevé que lorsqu'il était dans la chambre. Zoro se recula, laissant ses courts cheveux vers frotter contre le menton de Luffy, qui trouva le contact apaisant, un peu comme avec un chat qui se frottait contre son maître. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrir alors que Zoro le regardait intensément.

Le gamin n'était même plus aussi rouge que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce exigüe, et il semblait avoir laissé échapper encore un morceau de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Zoro lui sourit, et demanda tout bas, « Ça va mieux, capitaine ? » Luffy ne répondit pas, comme absorbé par la vision du plus vieux, avant de se pencher vers lui en fermant les yeux, resserrant à nouveau les bras autour du cou robuste de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Puis, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et Zoro perdit tout self-control, et oublia complètement toutes restrictions. Il approfondit avec bonheur le toucher que Luffy avait créé entre eux, et commença à embrasser doucement le gamin, comme il en avait toujours secrètement rêvé. Luffy lui répondit timidement, ne voulant pas faire de cette nouvelle expérience quelque chose de rapide qui n'aurait aucun sens. Luffy serra plus fort le plus vieux contre lui, et lâcha une respiration tremblante, comme s'il était nerveux.

Puis, Luffy ouvrit la bouche alors que Zoro lui léchait doucement la lèvre inférieure, et la langue du gamin vint rejoindre la sienne à mi-chemin. Les grandes paluches de l'homme aux cheveux verts se posèrent sur les cuisses exposées du petit, massant doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, juste pour le calmer, puisqu'il tremblait. Pour lui dire que c'était bon, qu'il avait le droit d'apprécier le toucher. Qu'il n'avait pas à voir peur, que tout irait bien. Les mains plus petites de Luffy passèrent dans les cheveux courts de son ami, appréciant la sensation de douceur sous ses doigts, reculant pour respirer un instant, avant d'y retourner avec délice.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur un côté, pour avoir un nouvel angle à l'expérience, et Zoro se contenta de continuer, reprendre son souffle, continuer… les mains qui massaient ses cuisses le calmait sans raisons apparentes, et le fait de s'accrocher aux cheveux verts de l'autre lui permettait de garder un pied dans la réalité, même s'il voulait la quitter encore un peu… juste un peu, juste encore un peu…

Zoro recula; il devait vraiment respirer un peu, maintenant. Ne pouvant pas aller bien loin avec les bras de Luffy autour de son cou, qui ne semblaient pas près de se desserrer, et colla son front contre celui brûlant de Luffy, qui haletait doucement, le souffle court. L'homme n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large, les yeux fermés, appréciant juste la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux.

« Zoro… je… » commença Luffy, essayant de justifier ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ne trouvant pas les mots, commençant à être un peu terrifié. Le geste lui avait semblé normal, approprié… bon, peut-être pas approprié en ce moment, mais Zoro était si proche… Luffy n'avait pas pu résister au désir d'embrasser son meilleur ami, qui lui avait répondu avec une douceur qu'il ne lui avait pratiquement jamais vue. Les pouces de l'homme aux cheveux verts firent quelques cercles dans la chair intérieures des cuisses du gamin.

« Shhh. Y a rien à dire. Ne dis rien, Luffy. » La manière dont il murmura son nom fit battre le cœur du gamin, et répandit à nouveau une douce chaleur dans la poitrine du petit, qui cligna doucement des yeux, en regardant Zoro, qui respirait calmement, le gardant dans ses bras sans rien dire, continua de caresser chastement ses cuisses. Pas un mot, juste une proximité agréable… de toutes façons, les mots sont traîtres. Le silence était plus confortable, et la sensation de la peau de Zoro contre la sienne l'était tout autant, sinon bien plus.

« Okay… » murmura-t-il, en caressant encore les courts cheveux de son nouvel amant, juste pour les sentir sous ses doigts, avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser encore, tout doucement, presque prudence, et Zoro le laisse encore faire, acceptant immédiatement l'offre, et répondant avec bonheur à cette superbe invitation. De toutes façons, ils avaient tout leur temps devant eux… et il comptait bien en profiter.

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro regarda Luffy qui dormait dans ses bras, jouant avec les cheveux encore humides de sueur du garçon. Il ne pouvait simplement pas détacher son regard de Luffy. Il avait été tellement heureux quand il l'avait embrassé dans la salle de bain… pas vraiment un endroit idéal, mais c'était tout de même le seul endroit où Sanji ne les aurait pas dérangé… s'ils n'avaient pas pris autant de temps pour rien. Le blond avait été tellement surpris qu'il s'était excusé presque en hurlant, faisant sursauter les deux nouveaux amants, qui s'étaient séparés subitement. Le blond les avait regardés avec des yeux ronds, avant de commencer à les taquiner, comme il en avait l'habitude et prévoyait depuis des mois — depuis qu'il avait deviné que Zoro en pinçait pour Luffy —, recevant un regard noir de la part de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Le tout avait encore finit en bagarre entre les deux, faisant rire Luffy, qui trouvait toujours leurs disputes hilarantes. Les deux avait fini tout de même par y mettre rapidement fin, Sanji disant qu'il allait dormir, et Zoro donnant finalement quelque chose à Luffy pour sa fièvre, avant de retourner avec lui, dans sa chambre, heureux comme un roi, le gamin encore dans ses bras, même s'il avait protesté, disant qu'il pouvait marcher, maintenant. Mais Zoro s'en fichait, avoir Luffy dans ses bras était tellement euphorique et jubilatoire qu'il n'était pas près de le lâcher…

Et maintenant, il avait dormi toute le nuit dans ses bras. Le soleil qui passait à travers les rideaux sombres de sa fenêtre avait finit par le réveiller. Le haut soleil de midi montrait la pièce dans une semi-pénombre confortable… Luffy semblait moins fiévreux qu'hier, ce qui était vraiment bien. Le gamin n'avait toujours pas l'air en pleine forme avec tous ses bleus de combattant de combat ultime, mais au moins, la fièvre de cheval qu'il avait la veille avait fini par presque disparaître, et il avait finalement pu se rendormir. Il dormait paisiblement, avec un air d'ange tombé du ciel dans la pièce sombre. Et Dieu savait que Luffy était tout sauf un ange. Peut-être qu'il savait aussi depuis quand il pensait de cette manière. Et aussi, pourquoi les cheveux de ce garçon étaient-ils tellement doux ? C'en était intoxiquant.

Il était juste tellement heureux. Comme il ne s'endormait pas, hier, Luffy lui avait fait sa moue désappointée la plus mignonne jamais enregistrée, battant quelques recors mondiaux du même coup, juste pour qu'il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Franchement, Luffy avait de ces moyens pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait… mais bon, si c'était que ça, il lui donnait avec plaisir, même s'il ronchonnait un peu avant. Mais avec Luffy et ses yeux d'épagneul nain abandonné dans une ruelle sombre… était-il nécessaire de dire que l'épagneul aboyait maintenant joyeusement en grugeant une paire de botte qui lui avait coûté un bon 60 belly ? Luffy était adorable. Trop pour son propre bien, même. Il y avait une raison à pourquoi il ne pouvait absolument rien refuser à ce gosse, quand même…

Luffy gigota lorsqu'il glissa sa main des cheveux du garçon jusque dans son cou. Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Luffy était chatouilleux, et très sensible. Il sentait qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser, si tout ça menait quelque part… parce que peut-être qu'avec le recul et les conseils que la nuit soi-disant portait… possiblement que d'embrasser le sabreur et lui faire comprendre par des moyens un peu détournés qu'il l'aimait, n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Et puis aussi la possibilité que Luffy voulait juste un peu d'affection, parce qu'avec ce qu'il avait vécu à cause de Lucci, et aussi que cet imbécile le trompait… sa gorge se serra un peu. Si tel était le cas, il sentait que tout ça allait lui passer de travers dans la gorge. Ou dans le mauvais trou, qui sait. Il pourrait bien s'étouffer dans tout ça. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il retenait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Luffy, et finalement, tout ça avait pu sortir un peu dans la salle de bain…

Il se rapprocha, et serra Luffy dans ses bras encore une fois, avec précaution, pour ne pas le réveiller encore une fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, et que tout ça était bien réel, cette fois. Oui, le gamin était bien là dans ses bras, se collant un peu plus contre lui, essayant de retrouver une position confortable. Il ne se réveillait même pas… c'était tout aussi bien, il fallait qu'il dorme pour récupérer des forces.

Et puis, il y avait encore Lucci qui projetait son ombre maléfique, telle la Reine De Cœur sur le Pays des Merveilles. Il aurait presque rit tellement la comparaison était bizarre. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Il était presque sûr que cet enfoiré allait encore enquiquiner Luffy. Selon ce que Nami avait dit, il y avait des chances pour qu'il continue à essayer de faire mal à Luffy. Mais à partir de maintenant, s'il osait… il allait avoir mal. Il allait lui faire ravaler toutes ses dents et même sa langue fourchue, comme ça, plus de sourire sadique et de mauvaises paroles pour Luffy. Franchement, s'il levait à nouveau la main sur Luffy, il allait mourir par strangulation féroce.

Luffy leva la tête pour être à son niveau visuel, avec un large sourire. Zoro cligna quelques fois des yeux, surpris de voir Luffy réveillé. Le garçon ne lui laissa pas trop le temps de penser, et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement, avant de reculer, un large sourire bienheureux toujours imprimé sur le visage — il espéra que ce soit à l'encre indélébile — et les bras passés autour du cou de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Le plus vieux sourit à son tour, avant d'y aller lui-même, embrassant tendrement le jeune garçon, suçant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, jouant avec la langue du gamin… juste s'amusant un peu dans la pénombre et le silence confortables. À un moment, il laissa Luffy prendre le dessus, juste pour voir s'il allait prendre l'offre après avoir été dans l'obligation de soumission à Lucci pendant des mois, s'il allait voir qu'il le laissait faire un peu, n'étant pas du tout troublé par le fait d'être un peu passif. Luffy ne comprit pas toute suite, mais une fois fait, il se laissa aller, plongeant timidement sa languie dans la bouche offerte et soumise de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Zoro ne regretta pas, mais le besoin d'air se faisant sentir, il se recula, et se contenta de regarder Luffy, qui avait les joues rougies, qui le regardait à son tour, avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

Zoro se contenta de lui sourire doucement, « Ça commence bien une journée, ça. »

Luffy lui sourit à son tour, « Je savais pas que Zoro était un pervers. » Il lui fit une petite grimace enjouée.

« Ah bon ? Tu me trouves comment, en pervers ? »

Luffy eut un sourire aussi large que la distance entre Pluton et le Soleil, « Super ! J'adore Zoro ! »

Zoro sourit à son tour, et serra fort le gamin contre lui, qui souriait tellement qu'il devait en avoir mal au joues. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, de revoir un Luffy qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire… si possible, il aurait bien voulu que le gamin n'arrête jamais de sourire. Qu'il soit toujours le gamin hyperactif et débile qu'il avait connu au début du lycée. Et qu'il n'ait jamais vu Lucci de sa vie, et n'ait jamais connu la terreur du prochain coup…

Il aurait voulu le protéger de tout, vraiment tout. Pour que le gamin sourît, il était prêt à aller loin. Et malheur à ceux qui tentait de lui enlever son sourire, ils n'auraient qu'à prier, et espérer que Dieu les entendissent… parce que lui, il ne les entendrait pas.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Ouais ! J'ai encore gagné ! » s'exclama Luffy, levant les poings dans les airs, la manette toujours dans les mains, jetant presque la console au sol, rattrapé in extremis par Zoro, qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Okay, bravo, mais arrête d'essayer de tuer ce truc. Ça m'a coûté presque 120 berry ! » le gronda Zoro, en lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête.

Luffy se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire, « Okay ! On peut refaire une autre course, s'il te plaît ? » Ce gamin et ses yeux de petit chien abandonné dans une boîte de carton allaient le tuer, un jour…

« C'est bon, Mais ne jette pas la console par terre, cette fois. »

« Okaaaay~ ! »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro frappait encore une fois Luffy, lui disant de faire plus attention, puisque, cette fois, la console avait vraiment crashé sur le plancher.

« Tu va démolir ce truc, » dit-il à Luffy, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux un peu rudement. Luffy replaça rapidement sa tignasse sombre, avant de regarder le visage de son ami, un large sourire sur son visage juvénile, illuminant presque toute la pièce, et faisant immédiatement sourire Zoro.

« Mais tu t'en fiches, non ? » dit le gamin, en battant innocemment des cils, sans jamais le lâcher du regard, et Zoro lui envoya une autre petite tape derrière la tête. L'homme aux cheveux verts lui donna un regard plus ou moins noir, en faisant une moue fâchée que Luffy trouva plus qu'attirante. « Non ? » Il fit ses petits yeux tristes de saint-bernard.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'insurgea-t-il en soupirant fortement. « J'ai payé ce truc avec mon argent; j'aimerais bien qu'il dure un peu. »

Luffy hocha la tête, laissant la manette sur le sol, avant de ramper sur la moitié de mètre qui le séparait de Zoro, pour aller l'embrasser chastement d'une manière joueuse que Zoro trouva quant à lui carrément désirable, et se reculer en s'asseyant sur ses pieds, faire une moue terriblement mignonne — depuis quand ce mot était-il autant dans son vocabulaire ? —, avant de dire tout bas quelque chose d'étrange brillant dans le fond de ses yeux, autre chose que l'amusement certain que le petit trouvait certainement à l'embêter, « Pardon. Est-ce que tu es encore fâché ? »

Zoro pencha la tête d'un côté, ne répondant pas tout de suite, souriant à la place. Luffy ravala sa salive en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, l'air maintenant un peu effrayé. Et juste à cet instant, dans l'esprit de l'homme aux cheveux verts, ça fit tilt. Ce qu'il y avait dans le fond des yeux du gamin… c'était de la peur. Mais oui, bien sûr. Luffy avait été si longtemps tenu d'être parfait en présence de celui qu'il aimait qu'il devait tout de même rester une petite partie de lui qui avait peur que ce ne serait jamais différent avec un autre. Il perdit son sourire, et, prit le gamin qui tremblait maintenant dans ses bras épais, et lui embrassa doucement le front, avant de dire, « Mais bien sûr, c'est pas grave. Et tu ne crains rien, avec moi… je ne te toucherais jamais pour te faire volontairement mal. »

Le gamin cessa immédiatement de trembler et laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage d'enfant, et relaxa dans l'étreinte du plus vieux. Il se releva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du plus vieux, et déposa encore un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant d'approfondir encore une fois, serrant Luffy dans ses bras, avant de le laisser respirer. Il le serra juste dans ses bras, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Si bien que Zoro s'endormit, avec un Luffy heureux sous le menton, qui souriait d'un sourire aussi brillant que l'Étoile Polaire.

Luffy se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir autant de bonheur à cause d'une simple impulsion… il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Zoro hier, alors, il avait bien le droit de se poser des questions. Il avait juste repensé à son rêve — ou plutôt souvenir —, et tout était parti tout seul. Le jeune homme lui avait même répondu, ce qui l'avait d'abord surpris. Mais quelque chose était passé entre eux comme un courant électrique, ce qui l'avait tout de suite incité à continuer, et à en vouloir plus, et à recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle, pour essayer une autre fois, aimer autant l'expérience, et le refaire encore une autre fois. Les grandes mains de Zoro sur ses cuisses, qui massaient ses muscles tendus par l'appréhension; ses mains dans les cheveux du plus vieux. Franchement, il y avait longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait embrassé si doucement et avec autant de tendresse. Lucci lui-même ne l'avait jamais pris avec autant de douceur… comme s'il allait se briser à l'instant d'après. Habituellement, il en aurait été déçu, ou même offusqué… mais cette fois, c'était plaisant. Il n'était plus Luffy le petit délinquant increvable et impossible à attraper, mais un simple gamin qui avait eut une expérience de premier amour complètement gâchée. C'était un peu comme si Zoro cherchait à rattraper tout ça, en l'embrassant comme ça. Luffy lui en était reconnaissant, car il savait que Zoro l'aimait, juste à la manière dont il le touchait... ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait un doute et craignait de voir des choses où il n'y en avait pas. Mais maintenant… toutes ses craintes étaient envolées.

Luffy savait que lorsqu'il retrouverait assez d'assurance, il pourrait retourner complètement à Zoro ce qu'il lui avait offert. Il pourrait être aussi dominant que lui dans cette relation. Il savait que Zoro s'en fichait un peu, de toutes façons, puisqu'il ne voulait pas le restreindre s'il avait le courage de s'engager dans quelque chose avec lui. Qu'il l'ait laissé mener un peu ce matin était une preuve. Luffy trouvait l'attention vraiment surprenante de la part de Zoro. Mais bon, si c'était pour lui, il pouvait faire bien des choses. Comme être prêt à tabasser n'importe qui lui manquant de respect. Luffy se demanda subitement depuis comment de temps Zoro en pinçait pour lui. Sanji lui avait dit que ça faisait longtemps. Il se demanda si c'était avant ou après la gloutonne aux cheveux teints en roses **(3)**…

Sa vision s'embrouilla subitement, et une nausée commença à le prendre. Il eut peur de vomir, et se roula sur le côté pour éviter de se vider les intestins sur les pantalons de Zoro. Voulant atteindre rapidement les toilettes, il essaya de se relever, mais il fut pris d'un vertige et tomba. Zoro grogna, et ses sourcils se froncèrent, avant de se défroncer. Il allait bientôt se réveiller, c'était sûr. Pris de panique de se faire tabasser — le chat échaudé craignant même l'eau froide —, Luffy essaya encore une fois de se relever pour atteindre la salle de bain, mais retomba à mi-chemin, cette fois sur une pile de livre. Il couina, avant d'essayer encore une fois de se relever, et ne réussir qu'à tomber encore deux pas plus loin. Trop étourdi pour bouger, cette fois, il se laissa aller sur le plancher, espérant que l'eau soit cette fois moins chaude…

Zoro ouvrit les yeux en entendant des gémissements gutturaux. Luffy avait disparu de ses bras, alors il se retourna d'un bloc, et vit Luffy, qui vomissait son contenu gastrique sur le plancher, en pleurant. Il se précipita sur lui, et l'aida à se relever, pour lui faire marcher les quelques derniers pas qui lui restaient pour atteindre la salle de bain. Il était en état de choc, il devait l'avouer. Luffy semblait être bien quelques minutes avant et puis lorsqu'il ouvrait à nouveau les yeux… il était encore plus malade que la nuit dernière. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser pour la moquette entre deux sanglots, et était secoué de difficiles soubresauts, essayant de s'empêcher de dégueuler encore une fois. Zoro le rassura à chaque fois qu'il s'excusait; la moquette, il pouvait bien la remplacer, d' t' façons…

Une fois devant la toilette, le gamin agrippa la lunette à deux mains, et continua de vomir. Zoro lui frotta le dos, et lui assura que ce n'était pas grave lorsqu'il s'excusait entre deux vomissements. Le pauvre gamin n'en finissait plus. Peut-être que cette fièvre cachait autre chose, justement ? À cette pensée soudaine et effrayante, Zoro frissonna. Si Luffy était encore plus amoché qu'il ne le pensait, il n'allait pas attendre de tomber sur Lucci pour lui casser la gueule. Il allait le trouver, et il allait le faire mourir dans ses souffrances plus horribles les unes que les autres pour avoir fait mal à Luffy.

Puis, lorsqu'au lieu de nourriture, il commença à vomir quelque chose de rouge et opaque, Zoro oublia complètement la moquette ou quoique ce soit d'autre; il embarqua Luffy dans ses bras même s'il dégueulait toujours, et courut à travers l'appartement, prenant ses clés de voiture — ne s'occupant même pas de fermer à clé ou de mettre un manteau — et courut jusqu'à dehors dans le froid et la neige, jusqu'à sa voiture, déposant Luffy sur le siège passager, et démarrant en trombe sans même boucler sa ceinture.

—**Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

Oui, un cliff-hanger :D Je suis une grosse sadique xD Y s'en passe des choses dans un paragraphe x)

Alors bon ! **(1)**, c'est pour dire que j'ai vraiment zappé le nom u_u je voulais avoir l'air intello, mais ma mémoire n'est pas de la partie, y paraît. **(2)** pour rappeller que j'imagine que vous savez quelle allusions dont je parle x) Sinan, ben j' me marre à vous imaginer creuser comme des fous pour trouver. **(3)** pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, je parle de Jewelry Bonney ! Je l'adore, celle-là xD Mais bon, la fandom néglige beaucoup de couple complètement dingue… ouiii, tout va s'arranger un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas xD De toutes façons, j'ai pas le cœur à rendre Luffy trop malade… c'est surtout parce que Marylène va me pendre si je le fais :x

Luffy : Ero, pourquoi t'es si méchante avec moi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien !

Moi : euuuh… beh, c'est-à-dire que, je t'aime pas bien, je t'adore. Et, qui aime bien châtie bien, non !

Luffy : * yeux de chiot triste *

Moi : * panique * Non ! Pleure pas, sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer ! * se jette sur Luffy et lui fait un câlin *

Zoro : * l'attrape par le collet * Pas touche; il est à moi, perverse !

Moi : Je sais ! T'as du bol, Marimo des cavernes ! * regard méchant *

Luffy : Quelqu'un a vu Hammock ?

Zoro : La grande meuf ? Pas vue.

Moi : * petit rire sadique * Moi non plus…

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, perverse ? Et pourquoi y a cette porte de fermée à clé ?

Moi : * grand sourire innocent * Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ? je peux te montrer, si tu veux…

Zoro et Luffy : Non merci, ça va…

Sephiroth : * arrive plein de sang de la tête au pied * Laissez des reviews, sinon… vous risquez le même sort que Boa Hancock * se lèche la comissure des lèvres *

Moi : Kyaaaah ! TROP SEX ! * saigne du nez *

Luffy : Alors ya rien dans la pièce ?

Zoro : Va savoir…

Moi : J' peux encore montrer, si vous voulez !

Sephiroth : Moi je veux voir des reviews, j'ai une soif de sang à assouvir…

(J'adore dire des conneries. Je crois que vous n'aviez pas remarquer jusqu'à présent… je fais juste préciser !)

**PETITE ANNONCE : À partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront publiés chaque vendredi ^_^ J'ai une mauvaise mémoire, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Ça me laisse le temps d'en faire plusieurs, comme ça, ça ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim longuement ;)**


	5. Ne retiens pas ton souffle

Rating : M :3

Pairing : ZoLu :D Et SmoAce, cette fois x3 Même s'ils passent au second plan xD

Warning : Là c'est plus soft, mais c'est pas joyeux…

Disclaimer : * lit sur un bout de papier * « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… » Hein ? * court après des jumeaux roux * REVENEZ ICI ! ÇA M'APPRENDRA À CONFIER À QUELQU'UN L'ÉCRITURE DE MES DISCLAIMS !

Note : Bon… votre attente sage est maintenant récompensée :3 Voici le quatrième chapitre de la fic. Le cliff-hanger est maintenant détruit de tout sens… arf. Mais bon, vous êtes contents xD La chanson du chapitre, est une zik très douce. Je ne sais pas si elle va si bien avec, mais le rythme est vraiment tout doux. _Speaking A Dead Language_ par Joy Williams… magnifique, c'est à entendre. OUI. On voit Ace. du fan-service, Ace va apparaître un peu dans cette fic. C'est pas grand-chose, mais on l'aime xD Somky aussi, tout le monde l'aime beaucoup. HEY. On sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait dans cette tornade enflammée et fumante… pfff. Oui, je commence x) Oh, juste avant, vous avez remarqué mon jeu de mot :D * paf-paf-paf * Oui, je commence _ '

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Quatrième chapitre**

**Ne retiens pas ton souffle**

_« Parfois, on prend des choses pour acquis. On croit sincèrement qu'elles seront toujours là, jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, la tombée du rideau. La mort, quoi. Et habituellement, ce sont les choses, les personnes, les œuvres personnelles — peu importe ce que c'est — auxquelles on tient le plus. On les a, on les aime, on s'amuse avec, on en est fier… et un jour, paf. Disparu sans laisser de traces, comme un sourire qui s'évanouit finalement, lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien pour le causer. _

_Et quand ces choses, ces personnes — enfin, qu'importe — disparaissent, le vide qu'on ressent est sans fond. On s'y noie, si personne ne nous en sort. Parce qu'on croyait pouvoir les avoir, les aimer, s'amuser avec, en être fier tous les jours encore. Personne n'est jamais prêt à faire face à ce genre de gouffre. Ce pincement au cœur à la réalisation… qu'on ne les reverra plus jamais. Les choses et les personnes sont comme ça; elles vont et elles viennent… juste faut-il savoir quand les laisser aller, et quand s'accrocher. »_

Assis sur une simple chaise en bois, regardant par la fenêtre dans la lumière éclatante du matin, Luffy repensa à ce que son frère lui avait dit. Il trouvait qu'Ace avait raison beaucoup trop pour un mec de vingt-et-un ans fêtard et immature. Ce monologue qu'il lui avait sorti l'avait chamboulé, et encore fait pleurer. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il pleurait, et pleurait beaucoup. En faite, il pleurait même dans son sommeil. Il avait pleuré quand Lucci était venu avec son air froid et condescendant, et avait avoué à son frère qu'il le battait; Ace avait appelé la sécurité, et Lucci devait rester loin du garçon. Il avait pleuré en se réveillant, quand il avait vu qu'une autre voiture leur avait rentré dedans le côté du conducteur. Encore plus quand il avait vu Zoro, couvert de sang — du nez et des yeux **(1)**, la bouche, et de coupures diverses —, immobile dans la tôle et le cuir déchiré de la portière de la vieille voiture. Il avait crié que c'était de sa faute, complètement terrorisé, et en même temps complètement accablé par cette situation qu'il croyait impossible. Il s'en allait juste à l'hôpital, parce qu'il vomissait et vomissait du sang — qui s'était finalement révélé être une intolérance assez aiguë au médicament pour la fièvre que Zoro lui avait donné — quelque chose comme ça, puisqu'il ne comprenait même pas le tiers de ce que les docteurs disaient.

Puis, ils l'avaient séparé de Zoro, et il avait encore pleuré. Ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé ses vomissements. Il avait encore eut peur, mais cette fois, c'était plus pour Zoro que pour lui. Le van du chauffard était pratiquement encastré dans la porte, cette dernière presque cassée en deux. Il avait rarement eut aussi peur de toute sa vie. Même quand Lucci le poursuivait dans sa maison, en s'amusant à ce qu'il ait juste peur, ou même quand Shanks avait eut le bras arraché… celui-là battait tout, c'était le pire moment de sa vie. Il n'avait pas pu arrêter de trembler de tout le trajet. Et à un moment, il s'était aussi demandé où était le Monkey D Luffy qui n'avait peur de personne et qui tabassait n'importe quel gros dur en un seul coup de poing magistral… sûrement loin, à Hawaï, à boire un Margarita, tranquille d'esprit et complètement nu sur une plage privé. Non, ça n'était même pas parvenu à le faire rire.

Luffy avait appris qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré pour un accident avec un choc aussi violent. La vielle docteure était avec Chopper cette fois, et le jeune médecin prodige lui avait tout expliqué en des mots les plus simples possibles, en essayant de ne pas brusquer le garçon, qu'il savait par Sanji dans un état mental un peu instable, dû à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lucci. Et aussi du fait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Zoro, que finalement, Luffy s'était ouvert à Zoro, et les deux s'aimaient un peu timidement, mais d'un amour avec un grand A, comme dans les Arlequin. Tous ces évènements mis ensemble laissaient leur invincible Luffy dans un état fragile. Chopper avait donc été extrêmement patient avec Luffy, expliquant simplement premièrement ses blessures; quelques bleus en plus et des coupures, un simple choc à la tête et une drôle de réaction allergique à ce médicament contre la fièvre. Quant à Zoro… il avait été encore plus doux et timide qu'à l'habitude, retenant lui aussi des larmes. Luffy avait été surpris de voir à quel point Zoro était blessé cette fois. À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Des dommages cervicaux heureusement légers; un choc asses dur au dos, mais qui devrait bien s'arranger s'il acceptait de rester tranquille quelques temps; le cœur avait aussi reçu un choc, mais encore une fois, Zoro était un bâtard chanceux dans sa malchance, et les dommages étaient légers. Sauf que… Chopper avait dit qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas, la gorge visiblement serrée dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer, faisant trembler sa voix. Luffy avait demandé d'une voix un peu chevrotante si Zoro allait survivre et pouvoir encore le protéger de Lucci. Chopper s'était mis à pleurer comme un gamin, et la vielle — que Chopper avait présenté comme Doctorine — lui avait ensuite expliqué que l'homme aux cheveux verts risquaient de ne plus jamais se réveiller; plus le temps passerait, et moins il aurait de chances. À ces mots, Luffy s'était roulé en boule dans son lit et s'était retourné, et avait attendu qu'ils sortent pour commencer à pleurer pour de bon. Et Zoro n'était même pas là pour le consoler, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien…

Il avait passé une journée entière roulé en boule sur le lit, les couvertures bien remontées jusqu'à la taille, sans rien dire. Sanji et Nami étaient venus le voir, mais il n'avait rien dit. Sanji avait semblé nerveux tout le long, et presque ravi de sortir de la pièce. Luffy n'avait pas compris pourquoi, et s'en fichait beaucoup. Plus tard dans la journée, c'était son frère, Portgas D Ace, et son copain, Logan Smoker, qui débarquaient de l'aéroport tout droit de Water Seven. Luffy s'était pelotonné contre son grand-frère adoré, et avait juste pleuré. Ace lui avait frotté le dos gentiment, lui murmurant des sons calmants à l'oreille. Puis, Lucci était entré, et Luffy avait dit bien fort à son frère ce que Lucci lui faisait depuis des mois avec tellement de haine et de détermination dans le regard qu'il ne pouvait être que cru sur parole. Smoker avait donc sortit son insigne de police en grognant à l'homme d'affaire qu'il était un policier en civile, et en le priant de sortir. Puis, le grand homme aux cheveux argent l'avait prié de sortir. Luffy lui avait aussi dit que c'était fini entre eux. Lucci avait simplement dit avec un sourire carnassier-sadique, « C'est ce que tu crois… » Luffy avait eut un peu peur, mais il savait qu'avec Ace et Smoker, il ne craignait absolument rien.

Smoker était sorti, et Luffy avait tout raconté à son frère chéri, de quand Zoro l'avait trouvé dans sa voiture en train de crever de froid, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux ici, parce qu'il avait fait une réaction aller-truc à ces cachets contre la fièvre. Ace lui demanda quelle marque Zoro avait chez lui. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que c'était les même qu'il prenait depuis qu'il était tout gamin sans aucuns problèmes. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de vraiment pas net. Ace dit qu'ils enquêteraient là-dessus avec Smoker, et qu'ils trouveraient pourquoi toute cette merde était arrivée. Après, il était parti quand Smoker était revenu en disant que les heures de visites étaient terminées.

Luffy, aussi, espérait qu'ils réussissent à trouver ce qui n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Cessant de regarder par la fenêtre et tournant ses grands yeux noirs vers celui qui dormait près de lui dans le lit, il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son torse musclé se soulever et redescendre à chaque respiration, mais sans qu'il ne s'éveille. Un masque à oxygène dans le visage et quelques bleus et coupures. Omis tout ça, il semblait en pleine forme. Il y avait deux jours qu'il dormait dans ce sommeil comateux, dont Chopper lui avait dit qu'il doutait qu'il sorte un jour vu son état, mais il avait aussi vu Zoro vivre après avoir eut le torse tranché d'un coup d'épée qui avait presque traversé au travers de la cage thoracique. Il marchait encore après ça, et vivait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Alors Chopper avait dit que Zoro serait peut-être chanceux dans sa malchance, comme d'habitude. Et puis c'était un combattant né. Il ne se laisserait sûrement pas mettre hors-jeu par ce simple accident de voiture. Luffy était complètement d'accord avec lui; il connaissait Zoro depuis tellement longtemps qu'il savait par cœur ce qu'il dirait dans une telle situation. Il dirait que ce n'était pas un petit coma de rien du tout qui allait avoir raison de lui. Et Luffy espérait que c'était vrai.

Il se leva en chancelant un peu et pris place près de Zoro dans le lit, posant sa tête lourde dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux verts, appréciant la chaleur toujours dégagée par le corps musclé de son amoureux. Il posa une main dans l'autre ouverte du plus vieux, et regarda le visage immobile de son ami, avant de détourner la tête et de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'homme. Il respira l'odeur qu'il exhalait toujours, la faible odeur de l'acier toujours présente derrière celle du clou de girofle, tellement typique d'un hôpital. Il se rassura un peu, laissant un petit sourire se placer sur son jeune visage alors qu'il pensait qu'il faisait peut-être du gâteau, puisque Sanji mettait parfois de cette épice dans ses recettes. Fermant les yeux, le garçon se laissa emporter par le sommeil, la main de son amant toujours sous la sienne.

Il s'accrocherait.

_We built a tall, tall tower — Nous avons construit une grande, grande tour _

_Towards the sun, towards the sun — Vers le soleil, vers le soleil _

_Took some words and built a wall — Pris quelques mots, et construit un mur _

_And called it love, called it love — Et l'avons appelé amour, l'avons appelé amour_

Sanji s'alluma une quatrième cigarette avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur. Nami était rentrée chez elle depuis quelques dizaines de minutes déjà, et le blond avait nettoyé le sang sur la cuvette, et le vomi sur la moquette la veille, mais il restait toujours une odeur âcre et désagréable, mais l'odeur de la cigarette reprenait lentement mais sûrement ses droits. Le blond tremblait. Il avait les mains crispées et incapable de faire quoique ce soit tellement elles tremblaient. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu se laisser manipuler de la sorte ? Et ce grand crétin avec son sourire supérieur et ce regard froid… il en avait toujours un peu peur.

Il savait pourquoi Luffy avait été tellement malade à en vomir du sang. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit tellement malade… juste qu'il vomisse un peu, comme ça Zoro irait à l'hosto, et pendant qu'il attendait, s'il lâchait Luffy une minute, Lucci pourrait envoyer un de ses subordonnés, Williams Kaku, pour qu'il lui envoie une balle et paf, plus de Marimo des cavernes. Mais manque de bol, Luffy avait été bien plus malade que prévu, et Zoro l'avait tout de suite conduit à l'hosto, et pas lorsqu'il rentrerait à l'appartement à peu près quinze minutes plus tard. Et ils avaient tellement eut le cul bordé de nouilles qu'un chauffard les avaient percutés, mettant le Marimo dans un coma dont il risquait grandement de sortir, le connaissant bien, et Luffy avait sûrement subit une analyse du sang. Ils trouveraient la Mort aux rats.

Oui, c'était lui le connard qui en avait mis dans la bouteille contre la fièvre. Sanji connaissait bien Zoro pour l'avoir longuement observé. Il savait qu'il allait ramener Luffy chez eux pour bien s'occuper de lui. Il savait aussi, comme n'importe quel être humain, que lorsqu'on reste des heures dans une voiture, sans le radiateur qui envoie de l'air chaud, en plein hiver, on risque d'attraper froid et d'avoir une fièvre de cheval. Sanji sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était lâche ! La simple menace l'avait rendu complètement soumis.

Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait très peur de Lucci. Pas de l'homme en tant que tel; il savait que ce n'était qu'un joli garçon qu'il pouvait battre n'importe quand d'un bon coup de pied de Savate. Non, ce qui le terrifiait en lui, c'était tous les contacts qu'il avait en ville. Le fait qu'il aurait pu faire sortir cette Drag Queen de prison le terrifiait. Il n'était pas plus qu'un petit gamin effrayé, par le simple fait de repenser à cet Ivankov et ses drôles de fantasmes qu'il avait passé sur lui... il se détestait d'avoir cédé au chantage de Lucci. Mais… il avait tellement peur ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir Ivankov sorti de prison sans perdre tout le maigre sommeil qu'il avait récupéré. Il s'en voulait aussi d'être le dernier à être encore troublé par son passé. Zoro avait été un enfant battu, et avait tué son père parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait tuer sa mère et qu'il avait aussi été responsable de celle de sa grande sœur Kuina; Nami avait dû se prostituer — entre autres métiers, elle avait tellement besoin d'argent que tous les moyens devaient lui avoir semblés bons — depuis presque ses quinze ans pour payer les dettes de son père, et son « employeur » avait tué sa mère. De tous les enfants troublés que Luffy avait pris sous son aile, il était le dernier à être encore troublé par ses démons du passé. Il se trouvait franchement faible comparé aux autres…

Il essaya de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Vraiment, il essaya très fort, mais sans succès. Il était franchement un crétin… un crétin effrayé, par un simple gros matou qui se croyait le roi de la clôture, mais qui pouvait très bien l'envoyer en bas avec l'aide de ses gros copains fier-à-bras. Sanji ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Peut-être devrait-il le dire à Luffy ? Il comprendrait sûrement, puisqu'il ne semblait jamais y avoir de limite à sa compréhension des peurs et des problèmes des autres… mais il s'agissait là de Zoro. Son meilleur ami; son protecteur; son bras droit… qu'il connaissait depuis bien des lustres avant lui et Nami — et aussi nouvel amant. Impossible qu'il puisse être aussi compréhensif.

Les épaules secouées de soubresauts, le blond regarda par la fenêtre, et vit le matin qui se levait sur Logue Town, le soleil se reflétant sur la neige, créant une lumière aveuglante plus bas sur les rues de la ville. Un spectacle si joli, avec les arbres dénudés qui dansaient doucement au rythme du vent. Sanji baissa le visage, et remonta les genoux jusqu'à son front. Il était un tel crétin…

_And somewhere in all the talking — Et quelque part dans toute la conversation_

_The meaning faded out — Le sens s'est effacé_

Ace relu quelques fois de plus les résultats d'analyse du sang de Luffy. Les médecins semblaient tout aussi perplexes. Pas que la raison de l'empoisonnement ait été difficile à identifier au contraire. C'était bel et bien de la Mort aux rats, aucuns doutes possibles là-dessus. Mais la question était; qui dans l'entourage immédiat des deux derniers jours de Luffy avait bien pu faire une telle chose ? Ace savait que ce n'était pas Zoro. Il avait souvent vu l'homme aux cheveux verts avec Luffy, et les deux étaient incroyablement proches déjà à l'époque où il vivait en ville. Maintenant, ils devaient être encore plus proches que lui et son propre frère. Zoro était donc carrément écarté. Il y avait aussi la façon dont les vielles voisines disaient l'avoir vu sortir en trombe avec le gamin dans les bras qui lui vomissait sans cesse dessus, sans son manteau, juste ses clés — et sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Franchement, si ça c'était pas une preuve-béton… enfin, il n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'il ait pu lui en donner par erreur, mais les cachets contre la fièvre, Luffy lui avait dit qu'il les gardait dans l'armoire à pharmacie. La Mort aux rats, c'était l'autre, Sanji, qui en avait pour l'invasion de vermine de l'été des vieux immeubles. Bon, ça lui donnait un soupçon à voir… mais qu'est-ce que le blondinet aurait bien pu vouloir de mal à Luffy ? Vraiment, c'était très troublant. Et puis il semblait tellement nerveux ! Si c'était pas suspect… il donnait bien son statut durement gagné d'enquêteur au CP9 à une prune écrabouillée sur le bord de la route par un troupeau de mammouth !

Bon. Peut-être que Sanji avait bel et bien fait le coup. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Franchement, c'était une belle migraine bien gagnée à la sueur de son front pour lui… il regarda Smoker, et lui demanda, presque avec trop de sérieux, « Y aurais pas une prune écrabouillée par un troupeau de mammouth en quelque part qui veut de mon poste ? Je sens que mon cerveau est pareil, en ce moment… »

Smoker soupira, « Essaie de prendre tout ça au sérieux, tu veux ? » Ace retrouva un sérieux à toute épreuve et se replongea dans les résultats d'analyse et ses propres analyses de la situation. Celle-ci semblait insensée. Sauf s'il en demandait peut-être plus à Luffy, car, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le jeune chef avait l'air plutôt effrayé lorsque Lucci, l'homme qui avait sorti avec son frère et le battait… oh oui, il avait bel et bien anguille sous roche ici.

_Oh, I wonder — Oh, je me demande_

_When did it all stop making sense ? — Quand est-ce que tout a arrêté d'être sensé ?_

_I don't understand — Je ne comprend pas _

_I remember we were so sure, so innocent — Je me rappelle, nous étions si confiants, si innocents _

_Oh, but that was then — Oh, mais c'était alors_

_Can we ever go back again ? — Pourrons-nous un jour y retourner encore ?_

_Can we ever go back ? — Pourrons-nous un jour y retourner ?_

Zoro se trouvait dans un endroit sans aucunes lumières. Il y avait un noir opaque autour de lui; il doutait que le soleil arrivât même à cet endroit. Quant à où il était… c'était une excellente question. Il n'en avait aucunes idées. Il regarda alentour, puis regarda ses mains, qu'il voyait parfaitement même s'il ne voyait absolument rien alentour. Vraiment, c'était bizarre. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Il n'y avait que les rêves pour être aussi bizarres. Il s'avança, pour sentir un poids peser sur lui, mais… à l'horizontal. Comme si quelqu'un était couché sur lui. Pourtant, c'était impossible, puisqu'il était debout. Et il sentait quelque chose de petit et frêle chatouiller sa paume et son dos de la main, même si rien ne touchait à sa main. C'était vraiment bizarre. Et puis, en parlant encore de l'endroit… bordel de Dieu, où est-ce qu'il avait atterri, nom d'une pipe ?

Creusant ses méninges, l'homme aux cheveux verts se rappela de Luffy qui était malade et se vomissait les tripes. De l'avoir prit dans ses bras quand il avait su que s'il ne faisait rien du tout dans les minutes qui suivaient, Luffy risquait de mourir sous ses yeux. D'avoir sortit sans même un manteau avec Luffy dans les bras, attrapant ses clés à la hâte et de ne pas refermer la porte derrière lui. De conduire comme un taré dans les rues de la ville pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, puis de ce van du mauvais côté de la rue. Il avait tenté de l'éviter, mais… après ça, il se souvenait de… ben de rien, en faite. Le noir total. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

Et s'il était mort ? Oh merde. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde avoir laissé Luffy en plan après qu'il lui ait montré son amour, mais jamais dit. Lui non plus mais… merde, s'il n'était pas mort, il se promit que ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait. Il lui dirait au moins cent fois, juste pour que le message rentre bien dans la cervelle de moineau du gamin, et il l'embrasserait encore. Il avait attendu pendant presque trois ans que Luffy le remarque plus que comme un ami, juste après cette soirée où ils s'étaient tous les deux embrassés. Et là, maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, il n'allait pas pouvoir en profiter plus que ça ? Jamais ! Il allait revoir Luffy. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, puisqu'il pouvait encore penser… la mort, c'était un grand vide, et le grand rien du tout.

Il allait revoir Luffy. Profiter de tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir; le faire profiter de tout ce que _lui_ avait à lui offrir. Rester avec lui jusqu'à sa mort, et ne plus jamais le laisser en plan comme ça. Si jamais il ne pouvait pas le revoir et devait passer sa vie dans ce drôle de monde sombre… il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Juste pour se donner du courage, il murmura le nom du gamin. Juste une fois. Le poids pressé contre son côté droit se releva, et un son qui ressemblait à une exclamation de surprise résonna dans l'ombre. Puis, la voix de Luffy disant son nom. Les touchers légers sur sa main restèrent, et il essaya de serrer le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il ne parvint pas à serrer très fort, mais il sentit qu'on serrait en réponse, et de petites gouttes tombèrent bientôt sur son visage et son torse. Quoi ? Il pleurait ? Merde… il devait vraiment ouvrir les yeux, maintenant… il sentit le gamin se replacer près de lui, et continuer à pleurer, mouillant son tee-shirt. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas plus s'en ficher…

_You're speaking a dead, dead language —Tu parles une langue morte, morte_

_You don't sound like yourself — Tu ne sonnes pas comme toi-même _

_I hope its just lost in translation — J'espère que c'est juste perdu en traduisant _

_So why don't you show ? — Alors pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ?_

_Don't try to tell — N'essaie pas de le dire_

Luffy pleura encore plus longtemps qu'il ne crut qu'il était possible qu'un être humain pleure. Mais contrairement à toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées ces derniers jours, celles-ci n'étaient pas de tristesse, bien au contraire : c'était des larmes de joie et de soulagement mêlées. Zoro avait murmuré son nom, assez haut pour être entendu même en dehors de la pièce. Il s'était relevé rapidement, pour voir s'il était finalement réveillé, mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Mais son visage n'était plus inexpressif; il avait les sourcils froncés, comme d'habitude. Il avait essayé de l'appeler, pour voir s'il allait ouvrir les yeux. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait serré la main, faiblement, mais il n'avait pas pu se tromper. Zoro… n'était pas perdu. Ça ne serait qu'une question d'heures, peut-être de quelques jours, mais il allait se réveiller. Il allait encore le prendre dans ses bras. L'embrasser. Une journée, ce n'était pas assez **(2)**. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu du jardin des Hespérides, il en voulait plus…

Il ne s'était pas rendormi de la journée. Surtout avec la visite d'Ace, qui lui avait demandé qu'est-ce qui faisait peur au blondinet, Sanji, après s'être enquis de son état, puisqu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait pleuré. Ace avait semblé content de savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Luffy avait ensuite réfléchi un peu sur ce que Sanji lui avait parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé, avant de dire que c'était Ivankov. Un pervers qui avait abusé de lui pour réaliser ses fantasmes bizarres. Sanji en était encore complètement terrifié même si ça faisait presque quatre ans depuis lors. Ace avait aussi demandé où vivait le blond, juste histoire de lui poser des questions à lui aussi. Luffy n'y avait rien vu de mal, et lui avait dit qu'il vivait avec Zoro dans le grand immeuble qui était un ancien bâtiment de la Marine. L'aîné des D avait fait un large sourire à son petit frère adoré, avant de partir.

Luffy s'était ensuite réinstallé sur Zoro, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en en calant sous le menton du plus vieux, tellement heureux que c'en était idiot. Il savait que bientôt Zoro le prendrait dans ses bras, et qu'ils n'auraient pas passé qu'une seule journée ensemble en tant qu'amants… non, ce serait une longue vie bien remplie. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient des gamins adoptés, et qu'ils vivraient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux vieux, gâteux et amers ? Il espérait.

Puis, il repensa à ce qu'Ace lui avait dit. Il prenait des choses qui n'étaient pas encore arrivées pour acquis, comme si elles étaient déjà là. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait encore Zoro qui n'était pas réveillé, et si Zoro ne se réveillait pas… adieu gamins et vieillesse heureuse à s'engueuler. Il n'aurait rien de tout ça.

Il se recala sous les bras du plus vieux, et ferma les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, Zoro… »

_And brick by brick we started crumbling — Et brique par brique nous avons commencé à nous effondrer_

_Will I find you when it falls ? — Vais-je te trouver quand ça tomberas ?_

_Oh, I wonder — Oh, je me demande _

_When did it all stop making sense ? — Quand est-ce que tout a arrêté d'être sensé ?_

_I don't understand — Je ne comprends pas _

_I remember we were so sure, so innocent — Je me rappelle, nous étions si confiants, si innocent_

_Oh, but that was then — Oh, mais c'était alors_

_Can we ever go back ? — Pourrons-nous un jour y retourner ?_

Ace était arrivé à l'appartement dont Luffy lui avait donné l'adresse pour le trouver la porte qui déclencha toute seule. Visiblement, ce n'était pas fermé à clé. Le jeune officier entra donc, voyant tout de suite un jeune blond affalé contre le mur, complètement laissé aller. Il pleurait. Le pyromane s'approcha donc du jeune homme, et posa une main sur son épaule. Il leva vers lui des yeux complètement perdus, effrayés. Ace lui sourit. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir. Il devait savoir. Il commença par s'excuser, et demanda s'il pouvait lui poser quelques questions.

La première, comme tout bon officier en interrogatoire, fut très directe. Il lui demanda de but-en-blanc si c'était bien lui qui avait mit de la Mort aux rats dans le médicament que Zoro avait donné à Luffy. Le blond l'avait regardé avec un air surpris, avant de s'essuyer les yeux, et d'acquiescer. Ace était stupéfait de voir qu'il avouait immédiatement. Oui, bien sûr, il regrettait. Luffy l'avait sûrement pris comme ami alors qu'il était à son plus mal. Ce gamin était juste trop généreux et compréhensif pour une seule personne…

Puis, il demanda pourquoi. Sa propre curiosité devait être évidente, maintenant. S'il le regrettait, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Franchement, c'était une affaire vraiment très bizarre. Le blond lui répondit quelque chose qui concordait avec ce que Luffy lui avait dit. Il expliqua que Rob Lucci l'avait appelé, et qu'il lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose pour lui s'il ne voulait pas revoir Ivankov dans un avenir proche. Empoisonner légèrement Luffy à la Mort aux rats, pour que Zoro l'emmène aux urgences, et qu'à partir de là, un de ses subordonnés puisse lui envoyer une balle en plein crâne. Ace écarquilla les yeux. Okay. Ça c'était une affaire sordide.

Dernièrement, il lui avait demandé s'il regrettait, en ayant vu ce qui s'était produit. Le blond l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et avait dit que s'il pouvait retirer ce qu'il avait fait, il n'y avait pas un seul doute qu'il le ferait. Luffy était infiniment mieux avec Zoro qu'avec Lucci, ce qui le rendait heureux pour le crétin de Marimo. Et il y avait eut tellement longtemps depuis que Luffy était si enjoué… il regrettait d'avoir gâché tout ça. Il avait été idiot. Un beau crétin. Et c'était sincèrement qu'il demanda pardon au grand-frère du gamin. Si Zoro ne se réveillait pas… il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Luffy en face, pour lui avoir enlevé son bonheur tout juste retrouvé.

Ace le rassura et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Luffy ne lui en voudrait pas. Si Zoro avait survécu, comme tout le monde disait, à un coup de sabre en plein torse… un coma, c'était une crotte pour lui ! Rien du tout, une blague, même. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, parce que tout redeviendrais comme avant, à la normale.

Sur ce, Ace sortit, et appela Smoker pour lui dire qu'ils avaient le coupable.

_Don't hold your breath — Ne retiens pas ton souffle_

_Look around — Regarde autour _

_Try to add it up — Essaye de l'ajouter jusque là _

_Pin it down — Cloue-le au sol _

_But you can't — Mais tu ne peux pas_

Les ténèbres autour de lui se resserrèrent. Il sentit sa respiration devenir lourde, difficile. Il tomba à genoux. Les deux mains à sa gorge sorties de nulle part des ténèbres lui étaient connues. Combien de fois avaient-elles tenté de l'étrangler, lorsqu'il était gamin ? Il avait juste arrêté de compter. Un bip-bip continu se fit subitement entendre. Et puis en quoi ça pouvait bien faire ? Tout allait se terminer bientôt. S'il arrêtait… ça ne changerait rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, de toutes façons. Il ferma doucement les yeux, sa vision trouble ne lui permettant plus de distinguer grand-chose.

« _Zoro ! ZORO !_ »

La voix du gamin l'appela. Luffy ? Luffy. Oui, c'était Luffy. Son gamin favori; le garçon pour qui il est pinçait, et avec qui il ne sortait finalement que depuis à peu près trois heures du matin. Il l'appela encore. Zoro lui-même répondit faiblement à son nom par celui du garçon. La prise sur sa gorge se desserra. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et attrapa les poignets poilus avec ses grandes mains, et serra d'un coup : il les écrasa. Ils disparurent, et soudain, tout s'illumina. La noirceur avait disparu.

Laissant place à Chopper et la vielle qui le regardaient avec quelques internes alentour. Chopper se mit à pleurer en remerciant le ciel de le voir réveillé, et l'homme aux cheveux verts lui fit un signe pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien, maintenant. Le jeune médecin versa encore plus de larmes en s'essuyant frénétiquement le nez. Zoro tenta de parler, mais seul un râle très bas sorti de sa gorge sèche.

Il manquait quelque chose. Où était Luffy ? Il fallait qu'il voie Luffy. Sinon, ça n'en valait juste pas la peine. Chopper se pencha, et tendit l'oreille en voyant qu'il tentait de parler. Le petit homme se redressa, et fit le tour du lit, alors que les internes sortaient sous les directives de la vielle, même si certains auraient bien voulu voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Zoro suivit Chopper du regard, et le vit se pencher, et parler tout bas. Malheureusement, l'autre ne parlait pas du tout à un volume raisonnable.

« Vraiment ? » hurla-t-il presque.

Zoro avait tout de suite reconnu cette voix. Le gamin se leva du sol, et se jeta presque sur lui, pour voir s'il allait bien. Il le regarda longtemps, sans savoir s'il était vraiment là. Zoro lui fit un signe de tête. Il était incapable de bouger ou de parler, mais d'un autre petit signe de tête, il invita Luffy à grimper avec lui. Le garçon hocha la tête, et monta précautionneusement dans le lit du plus vieux, et s'installa dans le creux confortable entre son bras gauche et son torse musclé. La tête confortablement placée sur l'épaule robuste de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard. Zoro sentait les yeux du petit sur lui, alors il baissa les yeux, pour voir qu'il avait les joues complètement trempées de larmes qui avaient maintenant cessée de couler, et lui demanda juste par le regard ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'il soit si sérieux. Il remarqua aussi vaguement Chopper qui essayait de se cacher du mauvais côté pour les observer.

« Ton cœur a arrêté de battre… Chopper a pensé qu'on te perdait et… subitement, tu as comme… grogné, et ça ressemblait à mon nom. Et… et tu… es revenu… » expliqua-t-il tout bas, et Zoro lui frotta le dos du mieux qu'il pouvait en collant sa joue contre le haut de la tête du garçon. Subitement, il se mit à pleurer, et Zoro paniqua.

« Luffy ? » grogna-t-il, essayant de trouver assez de force pour parler. « Tu… ? »

Le gamin commença à rire d'un rire soulagé, tout doucement. La tension qu'il avait accumulée s'échappait de ses frêles épaules. Il avait l'air heureux. Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et murmura d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, «… t'aime. »

Il sentit Luffy sourire. Le gamin se colla un peu plus contre lui, le serrant bien fort contre son corps frêle, laissant un court silence planer sur eux. Zoro relaxa, avant de se laisser sombrer encore dans le sommeil, mais dans un sommeil bien différent de sa dernière sieste. Et alors qu'il s'endormait, il entendit Luffy lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille, avec une joie sans borne cachée au creux des mots, « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Zoro. »

Il ne sut jamais s'il avait réussi à le serrer plus fort contre lui lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait… ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était dans ses bras en cet instant, et qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher avant d'être mort pour de bon. Et ça, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver pour l'instant…

_Oh, I wonder — Oh, je me demande_

_When did it all stop making sense ? — Quand est-ce que tout a arrêté d'être sensé ?_

_I don't understand — Je ne comprend pas _

_I remember we were so sure, so innocent — Je me rappelle, nous étions si confiants, si innocents _

_Oh, but that was then — Oh, mais c'était alors_

_Can we ever go back again ? — Pourrons-nous un jour y retourner encore ?_

_Can we ever go back ? — Pourrons-nous un jour y retourner ?_

À peine trois heures plus tard, cachés derrière la porte, Sanji prit Nami dans ses bras, juste par impulsion de la joie du moment. Ace hocha la tête, avant de marmonner que tout était bien qui finissait bien, finalement. Chopper essuyait des larmes de joie, alors que Nami cherchait son appareil photo dans son sac en voyant Luffy embrasser Zoro d'une manière chaste, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux lève une main pour lui appuyer sur le derrière du crâne et d'ouvrir la bouche pour lécher la lèvre inférieure de Luffy, qui répondit doucement. Sanji devina que si Zoro avait eut plus d'énergie… beaucoup de choses auraient pu se passer derrière un rideau tiré.

Luffy lança subitement, « Si vous croyez qu'on vous a pas vus; c'est raté ! »

—**Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

« Méfait; accompli ! »

Waaaaais ! :D D'un désastre à une happy-end ! C'est ce que j'appelle du bon travail et une lecture récompensée xD Bon, alors des explications que j'ai l'air intelligente, **(1)**, pour simplement noter qu'habituellement, saigner des yeux et/ou du nez est plus ou moins souvent un signe de quelque chose qui cloche avec la pression du cerveau… si j'ai bien compris le principe xD Corrigez-moi s'il le faut, parce que ce sera jamais mon BAC puisque mes notes en math son nulles. **(2)**, « Village vacance Val-Cartier : une journée, c'est pas assez. » Okay, là j'ai l'air d'une conne, mais c'est bien ce que dit la pub xD

Bref ? Je commence à remonter dans votre estime ? Non ? Faut que je fasse un lemon, je parie… Mais je suis pas une machiiiineuuuuh TT_TT * se mouche bruyamment jusque dans la face de Hancock *

Hancock : Vu le nombre que tu en as écrit, je pense que si.

Moi : T'es encore en vie, toi ?

Hancock : Tu ne vas pas te débarrassera de moi aussi facilement, petite agace.

Moi : Euh, tu t'es vue à ta première apparition ? -_-' Et puis, se montrer nue devant Luffy ! Quand même, Hancock ! La seule personne qu'il veut voir nue, c'est Zoro, bien sûr !

Hancock : Moi au moins, je…

Moi : Ah, ta gueule. Tu pues de l'haleine, le chacal ! C'est normal, les serpents se lavent pas les dents ! :p

Luffy : * arrive en coup de vent et saute sur Pervy en la prenant dans ses bras * Ouais ! T'es finalement cool avec moi !

Zoro : * suit derrière * Pour une fois, je dois dire qu'elle s'améliore, comme perverse.

Moi : Domo arigato, Zoro-pin, Luffy-pon ^_^

Hancock : Luffy, est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin, moi aussi ? * yeux qui brillent *

Zoro : * lui pointe Wadô sur le menton * T'as pas encore compris les deux dernières fois ?

Moi : La dernière fois on était bien sans toi ! Ah Luffy, t'es vraiment trop fait pour être câliné-câlinoursement ! * se frotte la joue contre son chapeau de paille en faisant un grimace à Hancock * * se tourner vers Zoro qui commence à bouillir * Du calme, Zoro-pin. J'aime trop te voir baiser avec Luffy pour penser à n'importe quoi ! Et puis, moi, j'aime… ZACKY-NOUNOURS ! * saute des bras de Luffy pour sauter sur le dos de Zack Fair de _Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII_ *

Zack : Tiens, salut, la naine ! * grand smile *

Moi : * le frappe * Pas ma faute si j' fais pas un mètre soixante-dix comme les canons de la beauté * le frappe encore * Fait ton travail maintenant, s'il te plaît ! ET ARRÊTE DE M'EMBÊTER EN ME TAPANT D'UN DOIGT SUR LE CRÂNE ! * le frappe encore *

Zack : Okay ! * sourire rayonnant avec quelques bosses fumantes sur le front * Laissez quelques reviews à Pervy, sinon, gare à la Buster Sword ! :D

**Au prochain chapitre, les amis ! :)**


	6. Enlacemoi plus près que ça

Rating : M pour miam :D

Pairing : ZoLu et SmoAce :3 * plus loin, Sanji avec une grosse pancarte écrite « Sanji x Nami » *

Warning : Ça commence à se réchauffer ! N'oubliez pas la crème solaire xD

Disclaimer : Bon, je fais la liste de ce qui n'est pas à moi; ça commence par… * quelques heures plus tard * Et finalement, le manga One Piece.

Note : Bon :) Cette fois, ça devient un peu plus osé. J'espère que ça vous plaira… ou vous désappointera, de toutes façons, vous verrez bien en lisant ^_^ Et c'est aussi la grande arrivée de… enfin, quelqu'un que j'attendais de pouvoir placer xD

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Cinquième chapitre**

**Enlace-moi plus près que ça**

Le matin n'était pas encore levé, et le soleil ne se montrerait déjà que dans plusieurs heures. Sanji s'étira, et regarda par la fenêtre. Rien d'intéressant. Elle n'était pas assez grande pour montrer la rue en contrebas, et les jolies filles ne sortaient pas en petits shorts ou mini-jupe à ce temps-ci de l'année avec des petits hauts sans bretelles. Il se tourna donc dans les couvertures, et regarda juste le dos nu de sa bien-aimée Nami-swan. Hier, il avait avoué ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi. Elle l'avait giflé. Puis, elle l'avait serré contre sa poitrine, et elle avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle aimât un tel crétin, mais qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Et c'était là que ça les menait tous les deux.

La veille, ils avaient parlé à Luffy, qui était toujours étendu contre Zoro, qui ne disait pas un mot, semblait-il parce qu'il dormait, même si sa main continuait de frotter le bras de Luffy par intermittence. Peut-être que c'était un geste inconscient. Luffy était vraiment heureux, et souriait tout le long. Sanji lui avait dit que c'était lui, et s'était empressé de dire pourquoi — c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Nami l'avait frappé lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Même s'il en avait douté, Luffy avait bien sûr montré sa compréhension complète, même s'il s'était renfrogné un instant, en se cachant un peu dans l'épaule de son chéri. Ace était arrivé plus tard avec un gros tas de sushi de poissons et de fruits — Luffy avait presque commencé à baver à la simple et unique vue de toute la nourriture — et avait annoncé que Smoker avait attrapé Lucci, et qu'il l'interrogeait en ce moment depuis presque trois heures. Il en arrivait justement, et était simplement passé par le resto asiatique, en se disant que son petit-frère adoré aurait sûrement une grosse fringale, considérant le niveau culinaire des hôpitaux. L'aîné des D avait aussi été ravi d'apprendre que le cher ami de son frère était maintenant hors de danger.

Sanji regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, et se laissa retourner dans le sommeil. De toutes façons, il en avait bien besoin…

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro zappa de chaînes en chaînes. À trois heures du matin, il était rare qu'il y ait quoique ce soit d'intéressant à la télé. Pourtant, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à ce rendormir. Ça semblait illogique après avoir passé deux jours entiers à dormir; selon sa propre logique, il aurait dû déborder d'énergie, et sauter partout, un peu comme Luffy le faisait toujours. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas bouger, puisque Luffy dormait sur lui, et ne semblait pas près de se réveiller.

_« Avez-vous reçu le ''gâteau'' que ma femme préparait pour vous ? »_

_« Oui, un gâteau aux fruits délicieux. »_

_« NON ! Le gâteau tout plein de cash ! »_

_« Ah oui, merci ! »_

Zoro soupira. Ouais, il était bien parti pour s'emmerder jusqu'au matin. Levant les yeux de la télé, et jetant la zapette au loin, qui tomba sur le sol avec un petit _clank!_ et le bruit des piles roulant sous les meubles, il reporta son regard sur Luffy, qui dormait contre lui. Il se demandait pourquoi Chopper n'avait pas laissé un de ses internes le ramener à sa chambre. Il les avait même empêchés de le faire, lorsqu'ils allaient faire sortir Luffy. Il savait parce qu'il était plutôt dans un demi-sommeil lorsque c'était arrivé. Le pauvre jeune homme qui s'était fait enguirlander par ce petit nain de Chopper avait paru plutôt penaud avant de partir pour vérifier d'autres patients, comme le lui avait demandé le petit docteur. Les deux autres internes féminines avaient fait un petit sourire attendri en voyant le gamin hyperactif retourner dans les bras de son chéri, qui l'avait enlacé faiblement. L'une d'elles avait même lâché un petit gloussement du même genre que Nami lorsqu'elle comptait son argent.

Zoro continua à frotter le dos du gamin, puisqu'il grogna lorsqu'il arrêta sans s'en rendre compte. Il sourit, en voyant le gamin ronronner doucement en se calant encore plus contre lui. Vraiment, Luffy était aussi contradictoire. À un moment, il faisait ses yeux de petit bébé saint-bernard triste, et à un autre, surtout lorsqu'il dormait, il avait l'air d'un chaton qui se cherchait un peu de chaleur pour sa petite sieste de midi. Luffy grogna quelque chose dans son sommeil de plutôt incompréhensible. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en devinant que ça avait sûrement un rapport plus ou moins proche à de la nourriture…

_« La parole est au ministère publique… »_

Zoro tourna la tête vers la chambre de face. La porte était grande ouverte sur un vieil homme qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil. En faite, bien plus que d'un mauvais œil. Il semblait complètement dégouté de les voir tous les deux. Zoro lui lança un regard noir des plus glacials à en faire déguerpir un capitaine de l'armée aguerri, et se retourna pour contempler Luffy dans son sommeil. Le gamin dormait toujours sans même avoir bougé d'un centimètre. Il souriait même dans son sommeil.

Il recommença à flatter le dos du garçon, et se permettant descendre sa main jusqu'à la chute de reins du gamin, qui frissonna juste à la sensation. Zoro continua, faisant des cercles de la paume de main dans le creux du dos du garçon, avant de frôler de haut en bas du bout des doigts. Luffy gigota d'autant plus. Zoro se fit audacieux; il descendit sa main jusqu'à la naissance des fesses du garçon, qui grogna plaintivement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il glissa la main dans son boxeur en chatouillant sa peau bien sensible, et de regarder Zoro d'un regard brumeux.

« Salut, toi, » dit l'homme aux cheveux verts, avec un grand sourire, se penchant pour déposer un bisou sur le front du gamin, tout en retirant les quelques mèches de son autre main. Le gamin le regarda avec les joues légèrement rosies. « T'as bien dormi ? »

Luffy rigola, avant d'ajouter, « J'ai bien été réveillé, aussi. » Il se rapprocha du plus grand, qui était maintenant étendu sur le côté, et s'étira pour l'embrasser en fermant les yeux. Zoro répondit au geste presque timide en léchant les lèvres fermées du garçon, qui les ouvrit juste pour lui, et laissa la langue du plus vieux pénétrer dans sa bouche, explorant le territoire, sa familiarisant avec les creux et les protubérances; puis jouant tendrement avec sa consœur, la léchant, s'enroulant autour… puis, il commença à masser le postérieur du gamin — sa main n'ayant jamais bougé de là de toutes façons. Ce dernier manqua s'étouffer de plaisir, lâchant un râle rauque étouffé par la bouche de son amant. Zoro tenta ensuite d'avancer son autre main pour couvrir plus de terrain. Il la posa dans les cheveux soyeux du garçon, caressant derrière l'oreille du bout des doigts, avant de laisser la main courir sur le cou et l'épaule, puis sur les côtes, la taille, la hanche… et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre avec les perfusions qu'il avait dans le bras. Il grogna, avant de prendre la partie du corps d'une manière plutôt possessive, frottant des cercles du bout du pouce dans un renfoncement dû à la maigreur du garçon. Il remonta son autre main jusqu'à la chute de reins, et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Luffy serra la chemise bleue de Zoro entre ses mains.

Le gamin sentait ses joues brûler. Autrement que pour la chaleur qui régnait entre eux, mais aussi pour un certain problème que Zoro venait juste de réveiller en le touchant comme ça. Il espérait qu'il ne remarque pas, et que ça finisse par se calmer tout seul. Il recula pour respirer, et se contenta de retrouver son souffle sans trop bouger. Si Zoro remarquait, il était sûr d'avoir au moins la honte de sa vie… il remarqua un vieil homme dans l'autre chambre qui les regardait bizarrement; il lui fit un grimace.

« Luffy. Y a quelque chose qui pointe sur ma cuisse. » Zoro lui avait juste murmuré ça dans l'oreille, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait crié au monde entier. Il renifla, essayant de ne pas avoir peur, se rappelant la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé. Le plus vieux le sentit trembler, et recommença à lui frotter le dos, « Luffy. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas Lucci. C'est pas grave, un truc comme ça; ça arrive à tout le monde. » Il avait juste murmuré encore une fois. Sa main non-restreinte bougea de son dos vers son ventre, et s'arrêta lorsque deux doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'élastique de son boxeur. Il tremblait encore, mais cette fois, c'était de l'appréhension, et bien sûr, d'excitation mêlée. Le visage de son amant bougea jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son cou, « Rappelle-toi juste de ne pas faire trop de bruits, okay ? » Et la grande main chaude s'enfonça dans ses sous-vêtements.

Dès qu'il commença à le toucher, Luffy dû se mordre la lèvre pour supprimer un soupir de bonheur. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que quelqu'un avait eut ce genre d'attention envers lui ? Tellement longtemps… il se laissa aller, et serra le cou de son amant, qui continuait de le torturer agréablement en touchant autour, sans particulièrement s'intéresser à un endroit. Sa main glisse premièrement très bas; chatouillant deux fruits défendus bien sensibles à n'importe quelle stimulation quelconque. Les yeux du gamin roulèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête, et dans une vision embrouillée, il remarqua le vieil homme qui jetait des regards furtifs vers eux. Luffy se contenta de fermer les yeux, essayant d'oublier qu'ils étaient observés. Zoro embrassa doucement son cou, en le sentant se tendre.

Puis, il caressa les cuisses musclées qui encadraient le sexe bien éveillé du garçon, qui gémit un peu comme un chien qui veut de l'attention, et Zoro n'eut pas le cœur de le faire patienter encore plus longtemps, et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur la hampe, en restant un peu furtif et léger. Il sentait le sang pulser sous ses doigts, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était presque fiévreuse. Il se décida finalement à prendre la chose en main. Luffy le serra subitement contre lui, en haletant, essayant de se faire discret, réussissant presque à moitié. Bien sûr, un Luffy discret, c'était aussi possible qu'une vie extraterrestre rose qui s'habillait comme les Emo en disant qu'ils pleuraient parce qu'ils étaient de jolies fleurs printanière qu'on ne pouvait pas arroser. Il traça le cou du gamin jusqu'à sa mâchoire derrière son oreille avec de petit baiser légers, avant de mordiller la peau juste sous le lobe d'oreille et de sucer bien fort. Il commença un va-et-vient lascif sur le membre toujours aussi dur de Luffy. Vraiment, la libido d'un gamin de dix-sept ans, c'était quelque chose.

Luffy manquait définitivement de souffle. S'il ne venait pas bientôt, il allait sûrement mourir d'asphyxie, même s'il savait que Zoro ne le laisserait pas mourir aussi bêtement. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser avec une érection qu'il empirait déjà… tout ça était tellement agréable, et il y avait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait accordé une telle gâterie qu'il ne savait pas comment de temps il pourrait tenir… sûrement pas bien longtemps de plus. L'homme aux cheveux verts le décalotta, et s'amusa avec le bout avec son pouce. Luffy étouffa un gémissement qui aurait bien pu alerter tout l'hôpital au grand complet. Il espérait venir au plus vite, parce qu'il avait tellement chaud ! Il transpirait tellement que son tee-shirt était mouillé…

Zoro sourit en continuant de déposer des baisers légers sur la peau du garçon, dénudant une épaule humide de sueur pour laisser d'autres bisous çà et là, en entendant quelques jurons se coincer dans la gorge serrée du garçon. Il sourit, avant d'augmenter la cadence; Luffy hoqueta difficilement, sentant sûrement l'air lui manquer. Vu sa respiration, il ne devrait pas tarder à se terminer.

Un râle de plaisir se coinça dans la gorge du garçon alors qu'il se libéra dans sa main en fermant durement les yeux, haletant. Zoro s'essuya les doigts sur le matelas, et colla Luffy contre lui, fermant les yeux en attendant que la respiration du gamin se calme, et que son cœur cesse de battre à toute allure. Une fois calmé, Luffy soupira d'aise, et se cala à nouveau confortablement dans les bras du plus vieux, non sans remarquer le vieil homme qui les regardait avec des yeux énormes. Vraiment trop pour une personne âgée. Ils allaient tomber si ça continuait.

Zoro le regarda, avant de demander, « Ça va ? »

Luffy sourit, « Tu veux rire ? C'était super. » Il s'avança pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne furent surpris lorsqu'ils apprirent que, plus tard dans la journée, le vieux débris de la chambre d'en face avait demandé à en avoir une autre. Ils échangèrent seulement un petit sourire complice, et Zoro ébouriffa les cheveux de Luffy en demandant à son cher capitaine s'il était content de lui.

**.oO0Oo.**

Cette fois, c'était Zoro qui dormait. Et Luffy qui essayait de comprendre ce que Nami voulait lui expliquer quant à l'assurance de la voiture, qui avait été mise complètement hors-service à cause de l'accident. Selon la rousse, il ne voulait pas payer puisque Zoro ne portait pas sa ceinture de sécurité, et Luffy non plus. Le gamin ne comprenait presque rien à ce qu'elle lui expliquait avec tous ces chiffres. Il en avait presque mal à la tête; il était étourdi. Il s'étendit sur le lit, en se tournant de l'autre côté, la tête posée sur le biceps musclé du plus grand, essayant de calmer le mal de tête qui lui battait les tempes et qui ne faisait qu'empirer.

Nami arrêta d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle essayait, et se cala dans la chaise, avant de soupirer, et annoncer, « Ils ont mis Lucci en prison. Les journaux à potins ont surtout parlé de l'actrice avec qui il sortait, et ils ont aussi parlé de toi. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont obtenus autant de preuves crédibles pour prouver qu'il te ba— enfin, qu'il te faisait vraiment quelque chose de pas bien. » Luffy trouva qu'elle avait été bien plus attentionnée que d'habitude en évitant de dire directement qu'il le frappait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait; en public, en allant avec lui aux chiottes ou quoique ce soit du genre. Juste au souvenir, il se serra un peu plus contre Zoro, qui grogna dans son sommeil.

« Ça doit être mon frère. Il avait la haine… alors il a détruit sa réputation. »

« Aïe. Quand il sortira de prison, il n'aura plus de vie, » remarqua Nami.

Luffy ferma les yeux, et serra la chemise de Zoro dans ses mains, juste pour se donner du courage, « En quelque sorte… ça me fait de la peine. »

Nami cligna plusieurs fois de suite des yeux, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, se levant de son siège, presque outrée par les mots quasiment insensés du garçon, « Mais pourquoi ? Luffy ! Ce type te frappait; il n'avait même pas de remords à le faire ! Comment est-ce que tu peux… »

« Je l'aimais, Nami. »

La rousse se tut, et se laissa retomber dans son siège. Elle soupira bruyamment, « Un jour ta gentillesse te perdra, Luffy. »

Le gamin eut un sourire, et Zoro bailla fortement, s'étirant le plus qu'il pouvait, avant de coller Luffy contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de dire, « Vraiment, je ne vais jamais me lasser de te trouver à côté de moi quand je me réveille. » Il se pencha pour embrasser le gamin qui le repoussa, en rougissant, « Quoi ? » Il leva les yeux, pour voir Nami qui les regardait fixement. Il eut presque peur. « J'aurais dû m'en douter… » grogna-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos à nouveau.

« Yooo ! Ça va, Luffy… OH MAIS PEAU DE BANANE ! » s'écria un adolescent au long nez sur le point d'entrer. « Excusez-moi, je dois m'être trompé de… non, il a des cheveux verts… » Luffy se tourna vers la voix, et Zoro en fit de même. « Ah. C'est eux. » Le gamin au long nez cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de hurler, « OH. MON. DIEUUU ! »

Un large sourire apparut sur le jeune visage de Luffy, qui s'exclama, « Usopp ! » Il fit un large sourire à son vieil ami, à qui il fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise près de celle de Nami, qui souriait elle aussi. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur menteur préféré…

Usopp prit place dans l'autre fauteuil, sans jamais lâcher Luffy des yeux. Le gamin semblait encore ravi de voir son ami, mais ne quittait jamais sa place près de son cher Zoro. Le garçon au long nez croisa les bras sur les genoux, et se pencha en avant, pour bien écouter ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était parti en voyage à Shabondy depuis bientôt presque six mois.

« Vous deux, vous avez l'air encore plus proches que quand je suis parti. Et je ne pense pas me tromper. » Usopp souriait largement. Luffy envoya un large sourire à Zoro, et il le lui rendit en riant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Premièrement, Luffy avoua qu'il avait été dans une mauvaise relation avec Lucci.

« QUOI ? Bon sang, Luffy ! Ce type est sénateur au gouvernement ! » s'étonna Usopp. Luffy sourit, mais cette fois, il ne paraissait pas excessivement heureux. Plutôt un sourire de nostalgie et de regrets. Zoro se contenta de lui frotter le dos, et Usopp sembla comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dedans, alors que le gamin continuait en parlant du nouveau poste de chef de Sanji au restaurant All Blue, et d'autres anecdotes sans importances. Puis, il en vint au vif du sujet, sans trop y mettre de détails. Usopp écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux, et lorsque Luffy termina, il se contenta de dire, « Vous deux, vous êtes des monstres. »

À ces mots, Luffy eut un sourire, et se tourna vers Zoro, qui lui prit le visage dans une main et l'embrassa doucement, avant de dire avec une drôle de détermination, « Eh bien, je suis content, si c'est le cas. » Et il recommença, juste pour revoir Usopp ravaler sa salive. Ouais, s'il était un monstre, de toutes façons, c'était une bonne chose…

**.oO0Oo.**

Luffy se réveilla après un petit somme pour trouver le lit de Zoro vide. Vide de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qu'il ne voyait nulle part. Il sauta en bas du lit, chancelant sur ses jambes toujours un peu fragiles, et courut vers la toilette. Rien. Luffy commença à paniquer. Où était Zoro ? Il le lui aurait dit, s'il partait, non ? S'il avait eut son congé, il lui aurait dit de venir avec lui…

Zoro ne pouvait pas encore marcher bien loin à cause du choc qu'il avait eut au dos lors de l'accident. Les méninges du garçon commencèrent à pédaler. Il avait subitement repensé à tout ce que Sanji lui avait dit; le pourquoi du comment ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés à l'hôpital de Drum. Le plan quasi-maléfique de Lucci pour avoir Zoro lui revenait en tête. Peut-être que… peut-être que ce mec, Kaku, était revenu pour avoir Zoro, justement… sa gorge se serra, et il courut dans le couloir pour essayer de trouver une infirmière.

Qu'il trouva au petit bureau plus loin au bout du couloir. Deux jeunes femmes parlaient. L'une était une des deux internes de Chopper d'hier, et l'autre… il ne savait pas où il l'avait vue, mais il l'avait au moins vue une fois. Elle lui lança du moins un regard noir. L'interne se tourna vers lui, en se penchant un peu pour être à sa hauteur. Luffy avait la tête qui tournait un peu. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, et lui demanda doucement ce qui n'allait pas. L'autre continuait de le fusiller du regard comme si elle espérait qu'il prenne en feu sur place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda gentiment la fille aux cheveux bleus. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Luffy secoua doucement la tête, en faisant attention de ne pas regarder l'autre fille qui le fixait avec des yeux noirs. Il se contenta de l'ignorer et répondit à la question de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, « Non, je cherche Zoro. Je me suis réveillé, et il n'était pas là… » L'infirmière roula des yeux, visiblement découragée de ce gamin collant à son amoureux. Mais l'interne se contenta de sourire.

« Je crois que Dr. Chopper l'a pris avec lui pour faire des tests. Mais je ne suis pas sûre… Hey ! Ça va ? » Elle se pencha vers lui, qui suait froidement. Il était sûr maintenant que quelque chose clochait, même s'il était possible qu'elle ait raison. Il pencha la tête, et tenta de retenir une nausée et un hoquet. L'autre infirmière soupira, avant d'annoncer qu'elle partait voir ses patients. Luffy eut un petit hoquet. S'il ne lâchait plus Zoro ces derniers jours, c'était parce qu'il le rassurait, avec lui, il avait toute son assurance d'avant. Il était même surpris d'avoir crié quand ils avaient manqué de le perdre hier. Se connaissant, il aurait plutôt juste pleuré. Comme il le faisait maintenant.

« … comprend pas pourquoi tu te tapes un mec ! » disait un interne en se rapprochant.

« Hermep ! Arrête de l'embêter ! » gronda Chopper.

La voix qui suivit prit toutes ses angoisses, et il se leva en chancelant, pour regarder dans le couloir, « Et c'est pas de tes affaires, le moche… »

Luffy courut, et se jeta sur lui, même s'il était encore en chaise roulante. Ce dernier le rattrapa, et Zoro **(1)** demanda, « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » Il remarqua qu'il pleurait, alors il lui releva le visage, et essuya les larmes de ses pouces, et le laissa s'asseoir sur lui, ce qui fit brailler l'interne, mais Zoro le fit taire d'un de ses regards-noir-qui-tuent-genre-mais-tu-ferme-ta-gueule-gros-naze-ça-pue-dedans-alors-arrête-de-m'asphyxier-et-boucle-la. Bien sûr, plus un mot ne fut prononcé de tout le voyage. Au loin, Luffy entendit l'interne blonde demanda à Chopper ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se rendormait encore une fois. Zoro lui frotta le dos.

Quand Chopper vint les rejoindre pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, les deux étaient à nouveau tous les deux étendus ensemble, à se parler tout bas, les paupières de Luffy bien lourdes alors qu'il s'endormait encore une fois. Le petit docteur leur demanda ce qui se passait, et Zoro laissa Luffy expliquer ce que Lucci lui avait dit, et aussi ce que Sanji avait dit. Il avait… il avait juste eut peur. Et il mentionna aussi en marmonnant qu'il avait toujours une inquiétude bizarre qui lui mangeait le fond du ventre lorsque Zoro n'était pas en vue. L'homme aux cheveux verts se contenta de lui frotter encore le dos. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais ce simple contact lui assurait un réconfort presque ridicule pour un simple contact. Chopper avait hoché la tête, avant de repartir pour sa tournée de ses patients.

Luffy s'était retourné vers Zoro, qui l'avait à nouveau pris dans ses bras. Il ne se doutait pas que le gamin était _tellement_ fragile. Il devrait se surveiller; faire attention aux mots, aux gestes. Déjà qu'il devait faire attention où ses mains qui se faisant parfois baladeuses allaient pour ne pas toucher des bleus récents ou de vilaines coupures… et avec les mots, il avait du mal. Il était comme Luffy; il disait ce qu'il pensait. Une personne directe qui ne se souciait pas souvent des conséquences. Mais pour Luffy, il ferait un effort, sachant ce qu'il avait vécu. Serrant le petit dans ses bras, attendant qu'il s'endorme. Mais le moment ne vint pas.

« T'as vraiment eut peur, » fit-il remarquer dans un murmure, en flattant les cheveux du garçon, qui se cala un peu plus contre lui.

Luffy répondit presque aussi bas, « J'ai pas envie de ne plus te voir. Je… je veux que tu sois là… c'est tout… »

Zoro entortilla quelques mèches entre ses doigts, avant de se repositionner dans le lit, sans jamais lâcher le garçon, qui s'endormait toujours. Il lui embrassa le front, avant de le sermonner doucement, « Arrête de penser et dors : je veille sur toi. »

« Je ne t'apporte que des inquiétudes et des problèmes. »

Zoro grinça des dents, cherchant quelque chose à redire. Bon, c'était vrai, mais qui avait dit qu'il s'en occupait ? Il caressa la joue du gamin, avant de dire, « Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas tous les problèmes que tu m'apportes ? Je m'en fiche. Ma vie a été en jeu ? Et alors. Si c'est pour être avec toi, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui va me décourager. »

Luffy cligna des yeux, avant de se cacher le visage dans son tee-shirt, et laisser échapper quelques petits hoquets. Zoro lui frotta le dos; c'était presque une habitude, maintenant, et il savait que ça rassurait le plus jeune lorsqu'il le faisait, puisque ses muscles se détendaient doucement sous ses caresses. C'était aussi le cas maintenant, « Désolé… » Il serra un peu plus le vêtement, et entendit un léger bruit de déchirure. Il desserra un peu sa prise.

« C'est pas grave, je te l'ai dit. Arrête de penser, et dors. Je vais te surveiller tu ne crains rien. Je ne crains rien non plus. Tout va bien aller. On sera encore ensemble demain; alors dors, Luffy. »

Le gamin se réinstalla sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui serra sa taille dans un geste possessif en croisant les mains derrière son dos, et Luffy ferma enfin les yeux, laissant la chaleur des mots de Zoro finalement lui monter au cerveau, alors qu'il lui murmurait doucement et tendrement à l'oreille, « Je t'aime, sale garnement. » Puis, il lui déposa un baiser sur l'oreille, et Luffy ne put faire rien d'autre que sourire en laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

Zoro regarda Luffy dormir quelques minutes, avant de lancer à l'homme caché dans l'ombre, « C'est bon, sors de là, et montre-toi, espèce d'apprenti-ninja débile. »

Un homme tout habillé de noir avec une casquette et un nez carré sorti d'un placard, « Je suis surpris que vous m'ayez remarqué, Roronoa-san. Mais j'imagine qu'on en vient à être toujours sur ses gardes, lorsqu'on ne sait pas quand le prochain coup va partir, non ? » Il fit un sourire carnassier qui ne plu pas du tout à l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ou j'appelle la sécurité, » cracha-t-il, en serrant Luffy un peu plus contre lui, un geste inconscient et protecteur qui fit sourire d'autant plus l'homme au nez carré. « Crache le morceau. » Il serra le bouton d'alerte dans une main, toujours sans lâcher Luffy, et sans laisser son regard quitter cet homme.

« Je travaille pour Lucci. »

Le sang de Zoro se glaça dans ses veines, et tout son corps se crispa dans un immense frisson. Quoi ? Ce crétin n'allait toujours pas les laisser tranquilles ? Il n'avait toujours pas compris que Luffy ne voulait plus de lui ? Qu'ils ne voulaient plus entendre de lui ? Qu'y en avait marre qu'il les embête ?

« J' t'ai dit de cracher le morceau. Vas-y. » Zoro grognait d'une voix basse et menaçant qui aurait fait fuir bien des hommes courageux, mais celui-là restait devant lui. Avec un sourire, de plus. Quel drôle de guignol.

« Je veux simplement te dire que Lucci va récupérer Luffy. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse un tel affront. »

« Et tu sais qu'il le bat ? Ça ne te fais pas un plis, de vouloir le remettre dans cet enfer ? »

Un instant, une émotion qui s'apparentait à de la peur passa dans les yeux de l'autre homme, et il baissa les yeux en disant, « Fais ce qu'on te dit et tais-toi. C'est une règle. Rébellion appelle punition; évasion appelle la mort. »

« Ce type est cinglé… » grogna Zoro entre ses dents. « Dis-lui qu'il ne lui touchera plus; si c'est ma vie qui doit y passer, je m'en fou. Il ne touchera plus à Luffy. Fais passer le message, crétin. » Il le regarda dans les yeux, voyant que l'autre avait de nouveau un sérieux à tout casser. Plus aucunes émotions n'étaient lisible sur le visage. Un long silence s'installa, et l'homme aux cheveux verts et celui au long nez continuèrent de se toiser sans mot dire.

« Soit, » Le silence tendu était finalement brisé. « Vous en verrez les conséquences. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant Zoro le regarder sortir.

Zoro serra à nouveau Luffy contre lui, et se rendit soudain compte que le gamin était réveillé lorsqu'il l'enlaça à son tour. Il le regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs complètement effrayés et paniqués, de nouvelles larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. L'homme aux cheveux verts se contenta de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui, faisant couiner le garçon. Il s'excusa, puis jura. Qu'est-ce que c'était, son problème, à ce type ? S'il n'aimait pas Luffy, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il continuait à vouloir l'avoir…

« Zoro... » Luffy serra son tee-shirt entre ses mains, son cœur battant si fort qu'il le sentait battre contre lui. Il enfonça doucement son menton dans son épaule, alors que Zoro en faisait de même, l'écrasant presque en le serrant si fort. D'une manière, ça le rassurait… de l'autre, son cœur ne voulait pas arrêter de battre si rapidement. « Tu… tu vas me protéger ? »

« C'est à moi de le faire. Rappelle-t-en. »

Toujours pas convaincu, le garçon demanda, « Pour toujours ? »

« Oui, pour toujours. »

« Serre-moi plus fort et tu m'écrase, » couina Luffy, en desserrant sa poigne sur son tee-shirt.

« Excuse-moi. » Il desserra à son tour son étreinte, et se contenta de regarder dans les yeux noirs de Luffy. « J'avais peur. » Les yeux du gamins s'agrandirent un peu; Zoro n'avait jamais peur. Il se sentait un peu privilégié d'entendre _ces_ mots sortir de la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux verts, mais se tut sur n'importe quelle taquineries qui lui passaient par la tête, et le serra contre lui, et plus un mot ne fut prononcé.

—**Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

Ah ah xD Et tout semblait aller bien, hein ? Je suis une sadique née u_u Mon sadisme n'a pas de limite. Craignez pour vos vies, si vous me croisez xD Bon. Alors, alors… toujours envie de me tuer ? Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas pressée de détruire leur amour xD PARCE QUE OUI. C'est ce qui arrivera plus ou moins vite. Blâmez tout ça sur _Innocence & Instinct_ de Red xD Cet album est un vrai bijou. Sauf si vous êtes un taliban et détestez toute religion x) Bref. J'attends les flèches/poings/coups d'épées…

Moi : Kyaaaah ! * saute sur le dos de Zoro, qui fait des trucs à Luffy * Protégez-moiiii !

Zoro : * la frappe pour qu'elle tombe * Mais tu vois pas que tu nous dérange ?

Moi : Noooon * la goutte au nez, et la caméra entre les mains *

Zoro : * frappage de fille perverse le retour * Grosse perverse; va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Moi : Mais tu veux pas que je regarde son cul ! Avoue que tu viens de lui venir dedans !

Zoro : * grogne * Y a un moment de ta vie où tu pensais pas toujours comme ça ?

Moi : * grande réflexion, la fumée qui sort des oreilles * Euuuh… non. Pourquoi ?

Zoro : Laisse tomber, idiote * se masse le front * Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Moi : Y a des personnes en colère qui me poursuivent. * yeux pleins de larmes * Faut que vous me protégiez ! S'iou plait !

Luffy : Okaaay ! Faut pas laisser tomber Pervy-chan !

Moi : Ah, domo arigato, Luffy-pon ^o^ * s'avance pour essayer de lui faire un câlin *

Zoro : * la frappe pour la faire descendre du lit * Maintenant ! * se met à hurler * SORT D'ICI AVANT QUE JE ME FÂCHE !

Moi : * se frotte le nez * On t'a jamais dit de pas frapper les filles ?

Zoro : Toi t'es la seule exception.

Moi : J'ai un caprice * regard lubrique *

Luffy : * curieusement intéressé * Lequel ?

Moi : * saigne du nez juste à y penser * J' peux vous filmer ? * gihihihihi *

Zoro : Et pourquoi on devrait te laisser faire ?

Moi : Pour une happy-end, faut bien que je sois payée ! Enfin, j'ai quelques idées te concernant, Zoro, qui devrait pas te plaire…

Luffy : * assez précipitamment * C'est bon, filme ! * se tourne vers Zoro * Tu continue ?

Zoro : * soupire * Bon, allons-y…

Moi : YEAH ! * pisse le sang pas le nez avec la bave sur le menton *

Zack : * arrive en sautant par la fenêtre * Yooo !

Moi et Zoro : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !

Zack : Hein ? Mais euuuuh ! Tu veux que je dise aux gens de mettre des reviews sinon je connais pleins de manières de les tuer…

Moi : Si t'es pas pour te joindre au fun avec Cloud, tu fous le camp IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Zoro : Luffy, excuse-moi, mais j' suis plus bandé et j'ai une fenêtre à réparer…

Moi : * tue Zack à coup de caméras dans le front * Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !

**Sur ce, au prochain chapitre :) **

**Non, je ne peux pas m'arrêter xD**


	7. Bonjour, l'ange de mes cauchemars

Rating: M x) Vous commencez à le savoir xD Peut-être une surprise o_o Vous verrez * pose de Dracula *

Pairing: Zoro x Luffy * cœurs dans les yeux *

Warning: C'est toujours la même fic écrite par votre auteure sadique :)

Disclaimer: C'est pas parce que la marque de mon nouvel ordi a Ace dedans son nom que c'est à moi !

Note: J'écris ce chapitre sur mon nouveau laptop qui est tout rikiki. Je ne suis pas habituée aux touches; pardonnez la frappe xD Je ferais de mon plus meilleur mieux ;)

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Sixième chapitre**

**Bonjour, l'ange de mes cauchemars**

Zoro s'étira dans le lit, regardant ensuite Luffy qui dormait à poings fermés dans ses bras, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Rassuré, il se retourna et laissa un bras se reposer sur la petite taille du garçon, qui se retourna encore une fois sans quitter ses bras. À chaque fois qu'il dormait complètement détendu, il sentait qu'il était maigre. Très maigre. Déjà qu'il était petit et menu... Mais bon. Luffy n'avait jamais pris un seul kilo, même avec ses habitudes alimentaires. Il se pencha un peu pour embrasser les cheveux du gamin, et lui caresser quelques mèches.

Depuis hier qu'il avait son congé de l'hôpital, le garçon ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il n'allait jamais bien loin; dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher une petite bière, ou dans sa chambre pour piquer un bon petit somme. C'était à peine s'il ne le suivait pas pour aller au toilette. Et encore, il semblait avoir peur lorsqu'il le rejoignait dans le living-room, ou la chambre. Luffy était devenu une petite créature effrayée; quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il l'avait presque retrouvé, mais à cause de l'accident, et la visite de cet homme au nez carré il y avait déjà quelques jours... La situation ne risquait pas de s'améliorer, bien au contraire.

Luffy continuait de dormir. Zoro sourit. Il pouvait peut-être aller aux chiottes pour se soulager de cette envie de pisser plutôt pressante ? En ce moment, s'il avait peur de quelque chose, c'était bien de se pisser dessus. Doucement, il recula en enlevant son bras gauche de sous le gamin, qui grogna dans son sommeil, mais ne semblait pas se réveiller. Puis, il se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit et referma tout aussi doucement.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Luffy courait. Pour s'échapper à cette grande ombre aux oreilles de chat... qui le poursuivait peu importe où il allait. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Chaque fois qu'il se retournait, essoufflé, il était là. Il était toujours là. Aucunes échappatoires. Puis, il se tournait vers une maison, qui apparaissait de nul part, et y entrait. L'appartement de Zoro._

_Il s'y sentait habituellement en sécurité, mais le calme qui y régnait, et le fait que Zoro ne l'ait pas entendu arriver lui faisait couler des sueurs froides dans le dos. Il s'avançait vers le salon, dans la pâle lumière de la nuit, pour y voir un scène horrible. Qui faisait arrêter son cœur dans un hoquet de surprise, puis battre comme un dément à ses tempes. _

_Zoro, sur le sol, baignant dans une marre de sang, et l'homme qui travaillait pour Lucci juste à côté de lui, un fusil dans les mains. Puis, il lui lançait un sourire, avant de partir en lui disant tout bas que c'était ce qui arrivait quand on osait défier Rob Lucci. Ensuite, Zoro se relevait du sol, quelques gouttes de sang tombant lourdement de ses vêtements, ses yeux blanchis et révulsés lui lançant un regard complètement démoniaque, levant un doigt accusateur vers lui, puis une voix d'outre-tombe morbide murmurant à son oreille alors que ses lèvres bougeaient à peine, « C'est de ta faute. »_

_Il tenta de courir. « C'est de ta faute. »_

_Il courut encore plus vite, manquant tomber à plusieurs reprises en pleurant, sa vision brouillée. Dehors, il y avait la neige qui tourbillonnai. Tourbillonnait autour de lui comme une ouragan, comme un étau se resserrant... Et Zoro, translucide, qui apparaissait devant lui, ses yeux révulsés, et un doigt accusateur vers lui._

_« C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! » Il leva deux mains vers son cou, et serra. Il hurla._

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro manqua s'étouffer en entendant Luffy hurler à en réveiller tout l'immeuble et peut-être même celui de l'autre côté de la rue. Il courut sur les quelques pas le séparant de sa chambre, et ouvrit la porte à la volée alors que le gamin criait à nouveau. Bizarrement, il dormait encore; ça devait être comme la fois où il l'avait trouvé dans sa voiture. Il se dépêcha d'aller au côté du gamin, qui dégoulinait de sueur glacée, et le prit par les épaules, et le secoua pour essayer de le réveiller. Il l'appela, espérant avoir un réaction, mais le plus jeune sembla l'ignorer.

« Luffy ! » Il recommença. Toujours sans succès. « Luffy ! »

« Arrête ! » Luffy gémissait, et criait. « Zoro ! »

« Luffy... » Il le serra contre lui, le gamin se débattit un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux en panique. Luffy regarda autour de lui en haletant, avant de voir Zoro, qui le regardait tristement, avant de le serrer plus fort contre lui. Luffy serra à son tour l'homme aux cheveux verts dans ses bras, en retenant des larmes, regardant l'obscurité de la pièce. Il échappa un petit hoquet en l'enlaçant un peu plus près. « Shhh. Ça va, je suis là maintenant, Luffy. » Il tremblait comme une feuille. « Shhh, calme-toi, c'était juste un rêve... »

« Z... Zoro... j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué... » Il laissa échapper quelques sanglots. « J'ai cru qu'il... que tu m'accusais... je... » Il se cacha le visage dans le cou dénudé de Zoro, et en respira l'odeur entre deux hoquets, juste pour se rassurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, cette fois. Il ne se rappelait de presque rien; mais il y avait cru, à cette sensation de faute, et ce vide qui le dévoraient. « J'ai... J'ai eut si peur... » Il se serra encore plus contre lui, en frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la pièce.

« Shhh. Ça va. C'est rien. » Il le berça comme on l'eut fait avec un enfant; doucement, en lui flattant le dos. C'était plutôt un geste qu'on aurait attendu d'un parent, pas d'un amant. Mais Zoro savait que Luffy était encore un gamin qui s'émerveillait de presque tout. Il devait agir en conséquence de bine des choses. Et, pour ne pas mentir, le Luffy d'avant lui manquait horriblement. Ce petit Luffy qui lui avait arraché un sourire alors qu'il mourrait sur un trottoir après avoir défié le champion du monde de kendo. C'était à partir de ce moment que son cœur battait bizarrement en présence de Luffy. Et plus tard, il n'avait presque pas été surpris de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas pour rien que son organe vital se faisait devoir de devenir un véritable tambour de guerre. « Je ne t'accuserais jamais d'une telle chose. Où tu va chercher des idées pareilles ? »

Le gamin renifla, avant de reprendre place dans les bras de son amant, et de le regarder dans les yeux, avec un sérieux qu'il portait presque seulement dans les situations de vie ou de mort. Déjà, Zoro sentait son cœur se serrer à la vue des larmes restantes sur son visage de gamin, annonçant comme une sentence de mort, « S'il veut te tuer... c'est parce que tu m'aimes... et que je t'aime. »

Zoro pouvait presque voir son estomac baisser de plusieurs crans. Il cacha son visage dans le cou du gamin, pour éviter qu'il voie combien il était triste. Ça sentait comme Roméo et Juliette. Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'aimer sans problèmes ? Il aurait cru que le pire problème auquel il aurait à faire face aurait été l'incompréhension des gens, l'homophobie. Mais non, tout le monde semblait trouver ça presque normal de les voir tous les deux ensembles. Mais non. Le plus gros problème était cet enfoiré de Lucci, qui voulait ravoir Luffy, même s'il n'aimait même pas le gamin. Comment peut-on mériter une personne si cette dernière ne vous aime pas ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Luffy le regarda se cacher. Zoro n'était pas quelqu'un qui se cachait, habituellement. Mais suite à une telle affirmation de sa part - de lui, le gamin sans peur -, il était probablement normal qu'il soit déboussolé. Il savait qu'il n'était plus le Luffy sans peur ni restrictions qu'il connaissait. Il serra plus fort l'homme aux cheveux verts contre lui. Il se demanda s'il pouvait essayer de le réconforter comme il le faisait toujours pour lui. Il frotta le dos du plus vieux, plutôt timidement, en se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension, et de honte. Il était devenu si effrayé que ça ? C'était décourageant. Sentant Zoro détendre, et lâcher un soupir bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il continua à lui caresser le dos. L'homme aux cheveux verts avait la peau bien plus douce qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le geste était tout aussi apaisant pour lui, alors il continua. L'autre le serra un peu plus contre lui.

L'homme aux cheveux verts ressenti une drôle de joie mêlée à du réconfort lorsque Luffy lui caressa le dos. Luffy faisait un pas. Il osait le toucher, pour le réconforter, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon jogging... et qu'il pouvait sans problèmes le retenir contre le lit d'une main retenant ses poignets menus, et de l'autre baisser son vêtement et ses boxeurs, et de le prendre d'un coup sans faire attention. Mais cette fois, il devait laisser ses peurs de côté, juste pour lui... Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait spécial. Il embrassa doucement le cou de Luffy.

« Mourir pour toi, c'est pas grave. Mais s'il veut te prendre à moi... je pourrais le tuer. » Zoro le serra dans ses bras, agrippant à deux mains le tee-shirt large qu'il avait prêté à Luffy, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas eut la chance de retourner chez lui pour se prendre de nouveaux vêtements. De toutes façons, Shanks les avait contactés pour dire à Luffy de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça, puisqu'il avait écourté son séjour à Shabondy, il lui apporterait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Zoro continua de serrer Luffy, qui commençait à se rendormir. « Ça te va comme ça ? Si je me prend une peine à perpétuité juste pour te protéger ? »

Luffy eut un large sourire, et répondit d'une voix endormie, « Si c'est pour moi, je sais que Zoro est prêt à pleins de choses. Et même peut-être dormir ? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice. « Neh ? »

Zoro eut un large sourire et s'étendit sur les draps, et embrassant le front du garçon.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis prêt à tout pour Luffy. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro dormait encore. Et Luffy ne voulait pas vraiment le réveiller, puisqu'il savait qu'il l'avait réveillé presque quatre fois à cause de mauvais cauchemars. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Zoro soit si patient avec lui. Avec n'importe qui d'autres - ou en ne sachant pas ce qu'il vivait -, il se serait mis à crier disant de se reprendre et arrêter de chialer. Il se sentait d'autant plus spécial qu'il voyait que Zoro n'avait même pas envie de crier après lui. Se repositionnant dans les bras immobiles de l'homme aux cheveux verts qui ronflait doucement, il remarqua que ses muscles étaient vraiment énormes. Durs aussi. Il ferma, les yeux, des pensées sans fonds et impossibles lui traversant l'esprit. Lucci était tout sauf très musclé comme Zoro. Et lorsqu'il frappait, ça faisait très mal... si jamais Zoro... si jamais il... ça ferait vraiment très mal, aucuns doutes là-dessus. Quelques os cassés direct. Mais Zoro ne lui ferait jamais intentionnellement mal, il le lui avait dit.

Il le croyait. Il voulait tellement le croire. Il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il essaya d'arrêter les tremblements, pour ne pas réveiller Zoro. Cela dit, s'il se réveillait, il lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas, et se frustrerait de savoir qu'il croyait toujours qu'il allait le battre, ou lui faire mal de quelconques façons. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui à cause de Lucci, qui l'avait maltraité pendant trop longtemps, même s'il savait que Zoro ne lui ferait pas de mal en le voulant... il se cala un peu plus dans les bras du plus vieux, qui grogna en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Luffy eut un large sourire en le serrant à son tour.

Il aimait tellement Zoro. En ami comme en amoureux... Les deux étaient de très bonnes raisons de rester près de lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Dans tous les cauchemars qu'il avait fait, il ne se rappelait de strictement rien du tout. À part la sensation horrible d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très précieux. Il savait qu'il rêvait de Lucci qui tuait son homme aux cheveux verts. Il espérait juste que ça ne soit en rien prémonitoire...

Il savait aussi que le fait qu'il le suive partout de la sorte l'agaçait, mais qu'il comprenait. Il l'avait presque perdu... Et Lucci voulait qu'il le perde encore une fois. C'était idiot, mais il n'était jamais rassuré s'il n'était pas près de lui. Il avait plus d'assurance avec lui; il pouvait presque envoyer promener n'importe qui qui les regardait de travers dans la rue, quand ils allaient prendre l'air - quand Sanji en avait marre de les voir, plutôt -, mais Zoro s'en chargeait avec ses regards qui tuent.

Il se cala à nouveau dans le creux confortable des bras de Zoro. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant au moins neuf heures du matin. Et il était quasiment quatre heures. Le garçon regarda la fenêtre, qui était sombre, à cette heure-ci du matin. Quelques étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir. Et une petite étoile filante.

_Si Zoro pouvait être hors de danger..._,pensa-t-il. _Hors du danger de Lucci... Parce que c'est ma faute s'il est dans la merde avec moi..._

Un long moment passa. Il ne pensait plus à rien et ne faisait rien, à par de regarder les quelques étoiles qui brillaient toujours au-dessus du ciel.

« Hmmm ? Luffy ? T'as encore fait un cauchemar ? » Zoro semblait encore dans les limbes du sommeil, avec les yeux embués et un peu vitreux. « Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? » Son expression avait vite changée pour un froncement de sourcil inquiet.

Luffy répondit avec un sourire un peu forcé, « Oui, ça. J'ai pas fait de cauchemar, j'ai juste... » Il remarqua sa voix à l'air pathétique. Et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues desséchées à force. Il tenta de se cacher dans un pan de la couverture. Encore ? Mais pourquoi il pleurait, cette fois ? Est-ce qu'il allait un jour arrêter d'être si pathétique et de se comporter comme un gamin au jouet cassé ? Il était tellement faible... Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait, que Zoro s'inquiète pour lui. Il s'en voulait, d'avoir laissé Lucci le battre, et le briser de la sorte pendant des mois. Il s'en voulait tellement ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ses larmes redoublaient, d'un coup ?

Zoro le serra dans ses bras, toujours aussi patient qu'avant. Il lui caressa les cheveux, et le cou, un peu comme Ace avait fait pendant des mois lorsque Shanks avait perdu son bras à cause de lui. Il lui murmura des choses douces à l'oreille, lui assurant que dès que le problème de Lucci serait réglé, ils iraient où il voulait. Il resterait avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vieux et gâteux. Ils seraient toujours, toujours ensemble. Qu'il ne le lâcherait plus, désormais. Tellement, qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui lui dirait de décoller, parce que ça le gênait.

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il, une fois calmé.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Zoro semblait préoccupé. Pourquoi est-ce que le gamin voulait tellement savoir, subitement ? D'habitude, il prenait la vie comme elle venait, sans se poser de questions...

« Je veux juste savoir... » se renfrogna Luffy, sans le quitter des yeux un instant.

Zoro continua à caresser les cheveux du gamin, en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Il y avait tellement de raison pourquoi il aimait de gamin fougueux et joyeux. Il devait vraiment en choisir une seule ? Il adorait ses sourires trop larges, sa stupidité marrante. Ses grands yeux noirs. Son visage d'enfant, ses lèvres de filles... Il adorait le gamin, juste pour lui, c'était tout.

« Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, Luffy. Mais c'est vrai que dernièrement, tu n'es plus le garçon .énergique et sûr de lui; tu es devenu craintif et dépendant de moi. J'aimerais retrouver le Luffy sûr de lui, mais je sais que si je laisse tomber maintenant, je ne le reverrai pas. Je veux t'aider, pour revoir le Luffy d'avant, qui m'a fait rire pendant que je mourrais sur le trottoir devant le restaurant de Sanji. » Il avait parlé tout doucement, en le regardant dans les yeux, et Luffy ne l'avait pas non plus quitté des yeux.

« Tu crois que je peux redevenir ce Luffy-là ? »

Zoro lui fit un sourire tendre et confiant, qui fit rougir le garçon, « Tu rigoles ? T'es Luffy, le gars qui a foutu une raclée à presque tous les gros vilains de la ville. Tu peux faire n'importe quoi. T'as survécu à un couteau presque en plein cœur. Tu peux faire n'importe quoi, avec ta volonté. »

« Tu crois ? »

« En toi, Luffy, en toi. Je croirais toujours en mon petit capitaine, tu le sais. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, comme pour sceller une promesse. Luffy passa les bras autour du cou du plus vieux, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis de sa langue jouant avec la sienne, avec une douceur que le gamin n'avait jamais connue qu'une courte nuit, et qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de la part de Zoro.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, avant de se séparer pour respirer. Zoro restait calme, et Luffy demanda tout bas, « Tu me protégeras encore, si je redeviens moi-même ? »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, je te l'ai dit. Pour te protéger. » Il lui sourit, avant de déposer un bisou sur son front. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai attendu pour t'avoir comme ça. » Il lui embrassa la tempe cette fois, puis descendit dans le cou du garçon, ses lèvres frôlant dangereusement dans un mouvement presque prédateur la peau du visage du plus jeune, mordillant doucement la peau sucrée du creux du cou offert du garçon, qui gémit.

Les mains rudes se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du gamin, qui enfonça ses ongles dans le cou musclé du plus vieux, qui grogna en sentant les mains frêles creuser de petites demi-lunes dans sa peau, faisant couler un peu de sang sur la peau tannée de l'homme, qui continua de taquiner les abdominaux à peine développé du garçon, remontant les mains vers les mamelons dont il se doutait de la dureté, vu les plaintes du gamin.

Mais à mi-chemin, il arrêta tout mouvement, et se redressa. Luffy le regarda avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, presque en colère contre Zoro, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ses yeux. Préoccupé, inquiet, surpris. Il savait. Il allait se faire gronder... L'homme aux cheveux verts le fit se mettre à genoux devant lui, allumant la lumière sur la table de chevet d'une main. Luffy tremblait, les yeux à nouveau mouillés de larmes.

Zoro regarda Luffy qui tremblait devant lui sans bouger, des larmes prêtes à rouler sur ses joues. Bon, super: il lui avait fait peur. Il tenta de le rassurer, « Shhh. Il ne va rien se passer que tu ne veux pas. Je dois juste te voir. » Luffy hocha la tête, et renifla. Zoro souleva le tee-shirt trop large du garçon, qui trembla deux fois plus. « Shhh. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais, Luffy. » Le gamin hocha à nouveau la tête, et le laissa remonter son chandail par-dessus sa tête, et le vêtement tomba sur le sol en plancher de bois franc, un peu plus loin. Les yeux de Zoro s'agrandirent un peu plus, « Putain de bordel de merde. Luffy... » Cette fois, il semblait avoir des regrets, et ses yeux se refermèrent un peu. Luffy porta son regard vers lui.

L'homme aux cheveux verts passa une main presque fantomatique sur le corps si maigre du gamin. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un Luffy si menu, et presque... squelettique. Il voyait les côtes du garçon ressortir presque dramatiquement, et dans son dos, il sentait les petites bosses de sa colone vertébrales. Il savait que son regard était maintenant trsite. Il avait encore plus peur maintenant de briser le garçon s'il le serrait trop fort. De lui faire mal autrement qu'à ces bleus monstrueux qui couvraient sa peau de porcelaine.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait horriblement.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir avoué à Luffy qu'il l'aimait plus tôt.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu lui éviter toutes ces souffrances horribles qu'il avait dû endurer avec Lucci.

Il s'en voulait de n'être que là, spectateur des dégâts laissés par l'orage. De ne pouvoir que réparer les dégâts.

Il serra doucement le petit dans ses bras. Et dès l'instant, il n'y eut qu'un long silence, après que l'homme prononça d'une voix triste, « Luffy... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cet enfoiré... » Luffy le serra à son tour contre lui, pas autant dérangé qu'il n'aurait pu l'être par le fait d'être serré comme ça contre Zoro, torse nu, de plus. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu, cette fois. « Je vais tuer ce type. Je vais le tuer... »

Luffy se serra contre Zoro, sentant ses os plaqués contre sa peau frotter contre la peau brûlante de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il sentait les larmes lui piquer encore les yeux. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si faible ? Il laissa échapper quelques larmes, et Zoro lui frotta, embrassa sa joue. Il savait qu'il le savait frustré, et même fâché. « Shhh. C'est pas contre toi, que je suis en colère. Je suis fâché contre cet homme. » Il se recula, une main dans ses cheveux, inspectant le visage mouillé du garçon, qui continuait de le regarder. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Luffy s'essuya les yeux, puis regarda Zoro, avec un drôle de sérieux mélancolique, « Cette fois, » dit-il, « c'est de ma faute. Je voulais tellement lui plaire... et il le savait. Il a commencé à dire que je mangeais trop; que j'étais gros... désagréable à regarder. » Luffy ravala sa salive, et Zoro se demanda comment n'importe qui aurait jamais pu dire une telle chose à quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que Luffy, dans l'intention même de le blesser. Et aussi comment avait pu le croire, alors que tout le monde s'émerveillait de son habilité à rester mince en mangeant autant. « Je... je l'ai cru... alors j'ai... alors j'ai... J'ai arrêté de manger. Et quand je devais manger, je me faisais vomir. Toutes les fois où j'allais aux toilettes tous seul au Baratie, c'était pour ça. Je... je voulais tellement qu'il me dise que j'étais beau à regarder, Zoro... mais il... mais il ne l'a jamais dit. » Le gamin fondit en larmes, et l'homme aux cheveux verts ne put rien faire d'autre que le serrer fort contre lui, en lui caressant le dos de la tête, en lui murmurant des sons réconfortants à l'oreille. « Ça faisait mal... Et quand Ace l'a su, il a voulu me forcer à manger. Ça faisait mal, de vouloir tellement manger, Zoro... et... il ne m'a jamais dit que... que je lui plaisais... »

Zoro le serra un peu plus contre lui, et le laissa pleurer en pensant à quelle façon de tuer Lucci serait la meilleure. Enfin. Il n'avait pas à penser à de telles chose maintenant. Il devait juste tenir Luffy contre lui, et attendre qu'il arrête de pleurer, pour lui dire qu'au contraire, il lui plaisait à lui. Qu'il était impatient de pouvoir le ravir sur un coin du lit, doucement, avec passion. Pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Luffy cessa ses pleurs, et se contenta d'apprécier le toucher de Zoro. La paume de sa main dans le creux de son dos. Et son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il se calmait finalement. Zoro soupira.

« Tu sais quoi ? Moi je trouve que t'as un physique parfait. Tu es un peu maigre... Mais ça va s'arranger. C'est pas grave. Moi je t'aime pour toi. »

Luffy le serra encore contre lui, murmurant bien plus pour lui-même, « Je t'aime, Zoro... »

**.oO0Oo.**

La cuisine sentait la bonne nourriture et les fruits frais préparés par Sanji, qui servait avec un large sourire la nourriture à Nami et Vivi, la jeune fille s'étant pointée à l'improviste pour apporter un paquet de devoir à Luffy, puisqu'il avait manqué plusieurs jours d'école, les vacances de Noël étant maintenant terminées. Nami avait trouvé pour simple excuse que Luffy était malade. C'était là que Sanji avait invitée la fille du maire de la ville à manger, qui avait joyeusement accepté.

C'est donc à ce son joyeux que Luffy se réveilla, pour voir Zoro qui le regardait dormir accoté sur son bras, sans faire de bruit. Il lui sourit, et se pencha pour lui dire bonjour tout bas, en lui embrassant le front. Vraiment, il adorait Zoro comme ça. Patient, tendre et affectueux, et tout ça, juste pour lui. Un sourire sur le visage, il se rapprocha de Zoro, qui baissa le visage pour l'embrasser. Luffy se releva, et se plaça à califourchon par-dessus l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui posa ses grandes paluches ses hanches, les massant du bout des pouces. Il savait qu'il appréciait le toucher; alors il se faisait plus insistant. Luffy gloussa, et se pencha un peu plus, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux en pétard de Zoro. Le tout commençait à devenir intéressant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! »

Luffy se retourna et regarda Vivi, qui les regardaient avec les yeux cachés par ses mains en éventails, mais elle regardait toujours par les espaces entre ses doigts. Luffy lui fit un sourire, et elle annonça rapidement qu'elle lui apportait ses devoirs. Et Luffy était même surpris de savoir que les cours avaient recommencé. Zoro semblait un peu gêné de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte, mais quant à Luffy, il était content de voir son amie.

Et l'odeur de bouffe attira ensuite Luffy dans la cuisine, où Nami se fit un plaisir immense à pointer du doigt une jolie marque d'un rouge bien senti dans le cou du garçon, qui vira à un rouge tomate presque aussi foncé que la marque. Zoro arriva quelques secondes plus tard en baillant, et Nami le regarda fixement. Zoro lui rendit pour sa part un regard noir. Luffy éclata de rire. Zoro passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui fit un sourire avant de lui embrasser le front.

À ce simple petit geste, Vivi eut les joues rosies, et Sanji marmonna sur le fait que les deux devraient s'abstenir un peu, mais sourit en voyant Luffy qui rigolait.

Lorsque Zoro se retourna, il vit Nami avec un Polaroid entre les mains, et quelques photos tombées sur la table. Elle fit un énorme sourire en regardant les images, « C'est décidé, je me lance dans la gay-porn ! »

—**Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

Bon, un chapitre un peu plus court qu'à l'habitude, et qui sert à rien, mais l'histoire va s'arrêter un peu. Si vous voyez le genre. Le temps que Luffy retrouve son assurance, et ensuite on va voir le vilain plan du pas beau Lucci, et aussi, pourquoi il bat et veut tellement Luffy s'il l'aime pas. Je ne vois qu'un manière de finir un jour cette histoire :( Voilà un smiley qui dit tout xD

Moi: RECULE !

Luffy: * un truc dans les bras que Pervy fixe avec presque terreur * Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? * s'avance un peu *

Moi: J'AI DIT DE RECULER ! * monte sur un meuble *

Zoro: * se réveille, tout endormi * Keski s' passe ? Pervy, descend de ce truc, je vois sous ta jupe, et t'as un string rouge.

Moi: Jolie, non ? C'est trop doux, le satin, tu veux toucher ?

Zoro: PERVY ! Y a des choses que j'ai pas besoin, et que je ne veux pas savoir. Tu sais que je préfère les boxeur au string. Ah, tiens, Luffy. * lui fait un sourire *

Luffy: * s'approche en gambadant et en gazouillant * Hello !

Moi: RESTE LOIN AVEC CE MÔME !

Luffy: * point d'interrogation dans les yeux, un gamin qui regarde bizarrement Pervy * Mais pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat ?

Moi: j'aime pas les gosses. Ils sont plus grand que moi !

Zoro: Je croyais que tu étais fière de tes 1 mètre 50.

Moi: Ouais. MAIS J'AIME PAS LES GAMINS ! * se sauve *

Zack: * arrive par une fenêtre en la cassant *

Zoro: Pas encore...

Zack: Yuuup ! Laissez des reviews à Pervy ! Sinon, * voix amoureuse * je viole Cloud ! * le blond attaché sur le dos * D'ailleurs, Pervy, cette fois j'ai apporté... Où elle est ? * se tourne vers Luffy * Oh, il est mignon, ce gamin ! Gouzi, gouzi !

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	8. Peux tu sentir mon âme ?

Rating : M (l'enfer se réchauffe :p)

Pairing : Toujours ZoroLu x3

Warning : _**LEMON**_… mais j' suis toujours aussi sadique.

Disclaimer : Vous commencez à le savoir ? One Piece est à moi ! … O_O' NON ! RECULEZ AVEC CETTE ARMÉE D'ENFANTS EN BAS ÂGE ! AAAAAAAH ! * … * * du haut d'un arbre * Okay, One Piece c'est pas à moi !

Note : Bon u.u Une chose au clair; je ne dis rien au sujet du dernier chapitre. Rien du tout. Vraiment rien. C'est-à-dire qu'y a rien à dire. Vraiment rien. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air froide envers mes lecteurs adorés, mais y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, et ça restera entre moi et les trente-six autres voix dans ma tête. M'enfin, c'est pas important. * regards suspicieux * Vous faites partie du gouvernement ? NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! * se sauve avec un sac de muffins au chocolat * Ah et Tsuka-chwa~an. Nan en faite rien. L'idiotie n'a pas de limite u_u LUFFY ! TU DÉPOSES DOUCEMENT CE BOL DE MACARONI ! * saute sur Luffy avec la ferme intention de le tuer à coup de cuiller *

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Chapitre 7**

**Peux-tu sentir mon âme ?**

Le soir tombait déjà. Il était à peine dix-huit heures, et le soleil atteignait son zénith. Bientôt, la nuit couvrirait Logue Town, cachant avec elle tous les secrets de la journée. La télé diffusait avec peine les canaux rapidement zappés, puisqu'à cette heure, il ne semblait toujours pas y avoir quelque chose de bien à regarder. Zoro grogna, et Luffy rigola.

« Pas intéressant, pas intéressant, pas intéressant… merde. »

Luffy fit de grands yeux en voyant l'écran, puis éclata de rire.

« C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Sanji payer les comptes de la télé et choisir les canaux, » assura Zoro en changeant encore une fois. Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le canapé, fermant les yeux un instant, pour les rouvrir avec un Luffy penché devant lui avec ses grands yeux innocents, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête du plus vieux. « Ça te dit qu'on aille prendre un peu d'air ? » demanda-t-il subitement. Il ajouta aussi, « Seulement si ça te dit. Sinon, je m'en fous, on restera à l'intérieur. »

Luffy le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre, et de voir le soleil qui déclinait au loin dans le ciel. Il se colla contre le plus vieux avec un large sourire, serrant un de ses bras musclé, avant de roucouler doucement, « Si y a un monstre, tu me protégeras ? »

Zoro éclata de rire puis ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon, qui continua à rigoler en ne desserrant jamais sa prise sur le bras de son chéri, qui répondit, « Ouais, t'inquiètes. C'est mon boulot, je te l'ai dit. »

Luffy lui fit à nouveau un grand sourire, « Alors on y va ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro marchait avec les mains dans les poches, un petit nuage de vapeur s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque expirations. Luffy essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre, même si le plus vieux marchait plutôt rapidement. Et même pour un homme qui était encore convalescent. Et pis, il n'était même plus supposé marcher ! Un vrai monstre, c'te mec. Mais c'était le sien. Vite une vitre embuée, qu'il y dessinât un joli cœur. Essoufflé, le garçon s'arrêta et souffla un peu. L'homme aux cheveux verts se retourna, « Ça va ? »

Luffy rigola encore une fois avec un large sourire, « Tu marches vachement vite. »

« Ah, désolé. Allez, viens là. » Il lui souriait. Luffy s'avança, sans lâcher le plus vieux des yeux, jusqu'à être juste à côté de lui. Il le regardait avec ses grands yeux innocents d'agneau, et l'autre ne faisait que lui sourire, avant de lui prendre la main. « Allez. Je ralentis. » Luffy le regardait maintenant avec les joues complètement rouges, mais pour une toute autre raison que le froid de la soirée. Zoro lui ébouriffa les cheveux de l'autre main.

Luffy se demanda pourquoi Zoro avait toujours les mains chaudes comme ça. Quand il le touchait, ses mains brûlaient. Et elles étaient toujours aussi chaudes à cet instant, même s'il devait faire presque moins cinq dehors. Peut-être même moins que ça. Il marchait presque toujours aussi vite. Mais Luffy aussi, pouvait marcher rapidement.

Le matin avait été assez fatiguant. Nami et Vivi n'avaient pas arrêté d'essayer de les prendre en photo. Et puis ensuite, Zoro avait décidé qu'il en avait marre et qu'il allait se recoucher. Il l'avait donc suivit. Mais son cher ami avait d'autres idées derrière la tête. Comme de ronfler. Luffy s'était donc rendormi tant bien que mal, étendu par-dessus le torse bien musclé de Zoro. Et encore, il les avait entendues essayer de prendre d'autres clichés. Franchement, les filles faisaient plutôt peur.

Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Celui où l'impression de vide le laissait tremblant, et incapable de penser. Zoro l'avait encore réconforté. Puis, Nami, Sanji et Vivi étaient arrivés, en demandant pourquoi il avait crié. Avec embarras, Luffy avait expliqué assez sommairement qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Nami avait soupiré presque comiquement, avant de dire que c'était dommage que ce n'était pas autre chose. Zoro lui avait lancé un regard noir sans lâcher Luffy qui était devenu d'un rouge bien senti.

Ensuite, Zoro avait dû écouter un monologue de Nami, sur l'assurance. Visiblement, ne changeant pas par le temps ou d'une compagnie à l'autre, ces crétins ne voulaient en aucuns cas payer pour les dommages sur la voiture. Et comme la capacité de compréhension mathématique de Zoro ne dépassait pas largement celle de Luffy, le sabreur avait vite abandonné en disant qu'il la laissait s'en occuper puisqu'elle était tellement convaincante. Elle avait répliqué qu'elle augmentait sa dette par deux pour ce service. À son tour, il avait dit à la rousse incendiaire qu'elle était cupide. Et juste pour ça, elle l'avait doublée encore une fois. Luffy avait rigolé pour le réconforter qu'il lui donnerait deux fois plus de bisous en le serrant dans ses bras. Et les deux autres avaient donc recommencé leur chasse aux photos.

Et c'était surtout parce que Sanji était sorti pour aller chercher d'autres ingrédients pour le dîner que les deux autres l'avaient suivi. Et le fait de n'avoir rien à faire les avaient donc menés tous les deux là, à marcher dans le crépuscule. Logue Town était vraiment une jolie ville. Zoro avait arrêté de marcher tellement vite pour apprécier le centre-ville, qui gardait toujours un certain aspect victorien. Ici, on trouvait des petits cafés, et boutiques de musiques encore hippies. Le paradis pour des gens calmes et bizarres qui aimaient les joints. Justement, Zoro s'arrêtait devant une petite devanture que Luffy connaissait, puisque Shanks l'y avait souvent amené quand il était plus jeune pour manger avant d'aller en cours.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se tourna vers lui, et demanda, « Ça te dit d'aller manger un muffin ? Je sais que t'adore ce truc. » Il lui souriait.

Luffy hocha la tête en souriant. Et les deux entrèrent.

**.oO0Oo.**

Les étalages de produits des vielles épiceries que Sanji pouvait se payer étaient toujours impressionnantes et jolies, mais Nami ne manquait jamais de lui faire remarquer à quel point tout ce qu'il achetait était cher. Mais au moins, il pouvait se le payer. Il avait toujours un grand plaisir à faire le tour des allées cent fois avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait, et enfin rentrer à la maison pour préparer de bons petits plats.

Mais cette fois, il figeait, la main levée pour prendre un bocal de thym. Pas qu'il eut rétracté son choix; il se sentait observé, et savait q ue ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Il savait que quelqu'un était derrière lui, à l'observer. Et il savait même qui.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Il se retourna, et regarda les yeux ombragés par la casquette noire de l'homme. « Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? »

Il sourit, avant de s'avancer.

« Nous avons encore besoin de ton aide. »

Sanji se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait pas céder, cette fois. Luffy en avait trop souffert. Il avait manqué tuer quelqu'un avec toutes les répercussions que ça avait provoqué. Il n'allait pas céder comme il l'avait fait.

« Je ne vous aiderai plus, » assura-t-il en détournant les yeux, cherchant quelqu'un ou une quelconque échappatoire vous se sauver de cette trappe de souris.

« Tu sais que Lucci peut faire sortir cet homme. Il pourra te retrouver sans problèmes. » Il sembla content de voir le blond ravaler sa salive avec crainte, et regarder furtivement aux alentours. Allait-il à nouveau tomber dans le piège ?

« Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre. » Il marcha plus loin en oubliant complètement son futur achat, laissant un mécréant bien embêté sur la sellette, tripotant une arme cachée dans son manteau.

**.oO0Oo.**

La première table près de la fenêtre était toujours celle que prenait Shanks. Il était donc normal que Luffy prenne la même. Zoro prit place devant lui, pour laisser Luffy regarder la neige par la fenêtre, puisque ça l'émerveillait. Il adorait ce gamin encore plus chaque jours qu'il le connaissait. C'était toujours un enfant au fond de lui. Et il était d'autant plus adorable qu'il avait pu garder cet émerveillement enfantin avec Lucci. Il se retourna un instant, et regarda la neige tourbillonner doucement avant de tomber sur le pavement. Dans la noirceur de soir, c'était vrai que c'était joli.

Il regarda Luffy, qui le regardait aussi. Il lui sourit, et le gamin lui répondit. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ce sourire. Si ce gamin ne le rendait pas un tas de purée compote aux pommes bientôt avec tous ses sourires et sa candeur… qu'il soit damné.

Luffy commanda comme d'habitude des quantités faramineuses de nourriture. Zoro le regarda énumérer presque tout le petit menu avec un sourire. Si c'était pas le bon vieux Luffy, il ne savait pas qui c'était, et il aurait à demander où ils l'avaient caché. Le gamin croisa ses yeux, et il lui sourit aussi, presque malicieusement. Le serveur reparti en soupirant juste à penser au poids que la nourriture allait lui faire sur les bras. Le gamin se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Zoro prit une grande inspiration. Il devait parler que quelques petites choses avec son gamin préféré avant de pouvoir le laisser apprécier son repas. Il savait aussi que Luffy n'aimait pas vraiment exposer ses problèmes, mais qu'il devait lui en parler au moins une fois. Pour savoir comment l'aider. Et puis comme c'était lui, il savait Luffy en confiance. Il avança une main vers celles du garçon, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Luffy cessa de contempler la fenêtre givrée par le gel pour regarder Zoro, qui le contemplait avec des yeux sérieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Il semblait presque compatissant. Il avait souvent vu Zoro être sérieux de cette manière avant de laisser tomber une fille. Son cœur se mit à accélérer plutôt dramatiquement. Une sueur froide lui couvrit l'espaces entre les omoplates, et il ravala sa salive en plongeant son regard des les yeux du sabreur.

« Luffy… je veux t'en parler depuis hier… et je sais que tu n'aimeras pas ça, » commença Zoro, en se grattant l'arrière du cou en regardant plus loin. Luffy regarda sa main par-dessus la sienne, et ressenti l'envie pressante d'éloigner sa main, mais ne trouva pas le courage de l'enlever. Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait finir entre eux ? Dans une scène de film bon-marché pour adolescente retardée ? « Je voulais te dire que… »

« Alors ne le dit pas, » le coupa subitement Luffy, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. « Ne le dis pas. »

Zoro fronça les sourcils, « Luffy ? »

Le gamin se leva d'un coup, renversant sa chaise au passage. Ses yeux brûlants de colère percèrent complètement Zoro, qui en perdit presque le souffle juste à les voir. Comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Si tu veux me quitter, alors le dit pas ! Enfoiré ! » Et il sortit en trombe.

Zoro se leva aussitôt, et le suivit dehors, le rattrapant près d'un lampadaire. Le plus jeune se retourna alors qu'il l'attrapait par le poignet. Déjà en rogne, Zoro perdit toute colère à l'égard de Luffy en le voyant déjà en larmes, mais toujours en colère. S'il le laissait partir, il rentrerait chez lui en jurant, casserait quelques trucs, puis se roulerait en boule sur son lit pour pleurer. Il le serra contre lui. « T'as tout compris de travers, mon pauvre… j'ai jamais pensé une telle chose. »

Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux sous le choc de la réalisation, se sentant d'un coup presque nauséeux d'avoir réagi aussi vivement. Il demanda, « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps, » se déclara le sabreur en le reculant pour lui caresser les joues et le regarder dans les yeux, juste pour qu'il comprenne comment il comptait pour lui. Comment rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que lui. Puis il le colla contre lui en le serrant dans son parka. Le gamin sourit en réalisant qu'il avait oublié son manteau dans le café. Il se laissa serrer contre Zoro, qui laissait un silence confortable s'installer entre eux. Cette fois, il avait vraiment cru que tout se finirait bêtement. Après une fois… une autre lui faisait toujours peur. Au fond, il savait que Zoro ne le laisserait pas tout seul pour rien du tout. Il le garderait avec lui. Pour toujours. Il le lui avait dit lui-même.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai été méchant. Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste. T'es pas un enfoiré. T'es super. T'es Zoro. Mon Zoro, » Luffy se serra un peu plus contre lui. Zoro en fit de même, en essayer de laisser plus de son parka à Luffy. Le gamin le va les yeux vers lui, brillant de larmes sous la lumière jaunie des lampadaires. Le plus vieux se pencha et embrassa quelques larmes qui restaient sur le jeune visage du garçon, qui gloussa en serrant le cou du sabreur pour essayer de l'embrasser. Le baiser dura longtemps. Une voiture noire passa dans la rue, la fenêtre bien basse malgré le froid sibérien. Aucunes autres distractions ne dérangeant ou empêcha Zoro d'embrasser le garçon, pour lui pardonner le l'avoir encore une fois effrayé. Les mains tremblantes de Luffy remontèrent jusque dans les cheveux de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui grogna en sentant les mains froides dans son cou toujours aussi brûlant. Celles du plus vieux se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du garçon, caressa la peau refroidie par l'air frais. Les yeux toujours fermés par le bonheur lorsqu'il recula pour respirer, Luffy murmura, « Je t'aime, Zoro… et… et si tu veux… enfin, j'aimerais… »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda dans les yeux de son amant, qui put voir quelque chose briller au fond des yeux du plus petit. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

L'envie.

La luxure.

Le désir brûlant.

Il eut un petit sourire carnassier, et se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau, mais moins longtemps cette fois. Il se recula à nouveau pour regarder Luffy, qui le regardait avec inquiétude, « Petit coquin. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. » Luffy sembla à nouveau un peu désemparé. « Et je ne peux rien te refuser. C'est quand tu veux. »

Luffy lui sourit à son tour, et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau. Zoro se pencha, mais un toussotement gêné les fit se retourner.

« Vous allez mangez, ou vous laissez tomber ? » Le serveur tenait le manteau de Luffy dans une main, et l'addition dans l'autre. Zoro regarda son gamin préféré, qui ne semblait plus du tout avoir faim. Quel miracle. Zoro secoua la tête, et donna un cent au serveur en lui demandant de garder le reste, et attrapa le manteau de Luffy, avant de partir avec le garçon, bras dessus, bras dessous, laissant le pauvre employé perplexe avec beaucoup de nourriture à laisser pourrir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Luffy murmura à l'oreille de son homme aux cheveux verts préféré au monde, « J'aimerais le faire maintenant. Comme ça, je serais à toi, et tu seras à moi… »

Zoro lui embrassa la joue, et ajouta, « Tout ce que tu veux. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Sanji essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur, en voyant Kaku tripoter son flingue devant lui. Il le nettoyait, l'astiquait, le cirait… et tout ça en mettant ses doigts beaucoup trop près de la gâchette à son goût. La voiture prit un nid-de-poule. Okay. Des sueurs froides. Mais n'importe qui aurait une rivière dans le dos en étant devant un mec qui tient un magnum et qui l'astique avec autant d'insistance.

« J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi on veut te voir. » Sanji leva les yeux vers l'homme au nez carré. « Tu es un jeune homme intelligent. Tu dois avoir déjà deviné nos intentions. » Sanji s'abstint de répondre en raison de sa gorge devenue beaucoup trop serrée pour dire quoique ce soit. De toutes façons, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire aurait pu être déformé par ces hommes méchants.

« Oui, je sais. » Les simples mots suffisaient. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus que ça. De toutes façons, c'était leur plan. Leur plan, dans lequel ils allaient l'embarquer parce qu'il était trop faible et qu'il avait peur. Pire qu'un gamin effrayé… il regarda ses pieds, et pensa à ce qu'il pouvait briser. En étant encore un crétin effrayé. Qu'est-ce que c'était dégoûtant…

« Bien. Ça nous fait sauver du temps. » Il lui donna le revolver, et lui présentant toujours ce même regard vide. Aucunes expressions. C'était presque effrayant. Le vide, le néant. Mais en même temps, un regard aussi vide ne pouvait que rendre triste. Sanji se mordit les joues. « Mais d'abord, dis-le-moi. Que voulons-nous ? »

**.oO0Oo.**

Les deux mains sur chaque côté du visage de Luffy, l'homme aux cheveux verts l'étendit sur le lit, glissant ses grands paluches sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres ne quittant plus celles du gamin, sa langue s'amusant toujours avec la sienne, dans une valse douce, calme et rassurante. Les mains du plus petit serraient son cou dans une étreinte forte, comme s'il avait peur qu'il le laisse en plan. Il savait que le gamin avait toujours cette petite peur au fond de lui. Celle d'être rejeté, et de ne plus voir son cher Zoro. Il tremblotait sans cesse, même si le plus vieux lui frotta les bras, toujours sans le quitter des lèvres.

Il recula pour respirer, et prit encore une fois le visage de Luffy entre ses mains. Il le regardait avec un drôle de regard. De la peur, de l'appréhension… l'excitation. Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans la pénombre, et ses lèvres entrouvertes lui donnaient l'air innocent d'une jeune vierge qu'on menait au sacrifice. Zoro voulait l'embrasser encore, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le lâcher des yeux. Luffy tremblait encore. Il glissa sa main de la joue du garçon jusque dans sa main frêle, et continua de le regarder avec des yeux attentionné et sérieux.

« Si tu ne veux pas, » commença-t-il en serrant la main du garçon dans la sienne et en caressant des jointures la pommette cicatrisée du plus petit, qui le regarda avec curiosité, « ou si tu n'est pas prêt, » Il baissa les yeux un instant, pour cacher le fait qu'il était lui-même un peu déboussolé par la situation. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre Luffy après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait sur ce plan-là. L'avait-il parfois forcé ? Fait mal volontairement ? Et il espérait que non, mais peut-être l'avait-il même violé ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ressortir tous ces démons en voulant l'aimer... Il reporta à nouveau ses yeux vers ceux de Luffy, en serrant un peu plus la main qui tremblait dans la sienne, « on peut tout arrêter. Dis-le maintenant, ou plus tard. On ira à ton rythme. Petit à petit, s'il le faut. Mais maintenant, c'est toi qui prend les commandes. C'est pour toi, tout ça. Juste pour toi. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Luffy se recula, et serra encore sa main, les yeux un peu mouillés par cette déclaration, il lui sourit avec une joie tendre au fond du cœur, et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux vert de son amant, et le rassura, « Je le veux vraiment, Zoro. Si toi aussi, tu veux… je te laisserais faire. Tu es avec moi, » Il serra à nouveau la main du plus vieux dans la sienne, et leva à son tour une main pour lui caresser la joue, « c'est ce qui compte. C'est toi. »

Zoro ferma les yeux, et se pencha pour embrasser la commissure des lèvres du garçon, et colla son front contre celui du plus jeune, qui ferma les yeux à son tour. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, puis Zoro murmura, « Je t'aime, sale garnement… » Luffy eut un sourire, et s'approcha pour embrasser encore une fois l'homme aux cheveux verts. Leurs mains restaient toujours entrelacées, et le garçon espérait qu'il puisse tenir ces grandes paluches un peu plus longtemps. Il avait presque arrêté de trembler et de repenser à des mauvais souvenirs, maintenant… la peur s'était envolée. Il ne restait que le besoin d'être serré dans les bras de Zoro. Qu'ils y arrivent ou non…

Zoro lui retira son tee-shirt, révélant son corps frêle et marqué de bleu. Luffy glissa à son tour ses mains sous celui du plus vieux, tirant sur le tissu, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait le voir lui aussi. L'homme aux cheveux verts capta rapidement le message, et laissa tomber son tee-shirt sur le plancher sans grandes cérémonies, et se retourna pour regarder Luffy, qui lui donnait un regard d'appréhension. Tous les bleus, coupures et petites cicatrices le rattrapait… il savait que Zoro l'avait déjà vu. Qu'il savait pour les blessures. Mais allait-il laisser tomber pour ça ?

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux verts croisèrent ceux du gamin. Il semblait toujours nerveux, et attendait un geste de plus de sa part. Zoro embrassa tendrement la tempe du garçon, avant descendre ses mains doucement sur les côtes, avec des touchers légers comme si le petit allait se briser au moindre mouvement brusque. Puis il les remonta avant d'embrasser le front du garçon, qui ferma les yeux d'appréhension en sentant les mains si chaudes posées sur ses hanches…

Zoro descendit de son front en laissant ses lèvres frôler l'os de son nez. Une fois au bout, il l'embrassa, avant de descendre encore plus pour embrasser le gamin, qui répondit timidement. Il voulait vraiment qu'il apprécie l'expérience avec lui. Qu'il n'y ait rien qui puisse lui faire du mal en cet instant. Juste eux. Dans l'ombre de la pièce. Personne n'avait à savoir… ce serait leur petit secret. Juste à eux. Zoro pencha la tête à gauche pour approfondir le toucher, tout doucement, encore une fois. Toujours pour éviter d'effrayer Luffy, qui tremblait toujours sous ses mains.

« Shh. Calme-toi, » murmura-t-il en remontant une main pour caresser les cheveux soyeux du gamin. Il le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, espérant le calmer en lui montrant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui, qu'il s'assurerait que tout irait bien. « Tu ne crains rien. » Le gamin lui donna à nouveau un regard légèrement affolé. Zoro lui massa encore une fois les hanches du bouts des pouces et collant son front contre le sien. « Tu ne crains rien, » répéta-t-il. « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais, Luffy… si c'est trop, on peut arrêter, tu sais. »

Luffy serra ses bras autour du cou musclé de Zoro, et soupira. Il devait se calmer. Il stressait beaucoup. Il avait appréhendé ce moment depuis quelques temps déjà. Il regarda à nouveau les yeux sombres de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui resta immobile en regardant le plus petit, attendant de voir sa réaction. Luffy baissa les yeux un instant, et avala un peu de salive. Il sentait une lourde pression sur ses épaules. D'un côté, il savait que Zoro ne lui ferait pas intentionnellement de mal. D'un autre, il ne se sentait pas totalement prêt; enfin, pas à cent pour cent... et il voulait aussi tellement plaire à Zoro... qu'il le remarque autrement que pour ses problèmes. Qu'il voie qu'il pouvait lui aussi lui donner du plaisir. Il renifla, et essaya de prévenir des larmes.

Zoro fronça les sourcils en le voyant laisser tomber quelques larmes. « Luffy ? Ça va ? » Quelle question idiote. Bien sûre que ça n'allait pas. S'il pleurait, il y avait visiblement quel que chose qui ne marchait plus pour Luffy. Il plaça une main sur le visage du garçon, et essuya quelques larmes qui tombait. Il hoqueta, et ferma les yeux. « Luffy ? Répond-moi, s'ile te plaît. »

Le garçon releva la tête, et Zoro put voir dans ses yeux onyx une incertitude qu'il avait espérée ne pas voir. Luffy doutait. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Il soupira, avant d'avouer, « Zoro… je… je sais plus… je ne sais plus si je suis vraiment prêt… » Il referma les yeux et baissa la tête, non sans lui rappeler un chine qui attendait un coup de bâton. Il soupira à son tour. « Mais je… je ne veux pas te décevoir comme ça… et… je… »

Zoro ne le laissa pas terminer, et le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, attendant qu'il finisse par se calmer. Il lui murmura, « Shhh. C'est pas grave. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui es important. On recommencera plus tard. Quand tu seras vraiment prêt. Okay ? » Il recula, et lui sourit. Luffy ne pleurait plus, et se serra encore contre lui. Zoro s'étendit aux côtés de Luffy, et le regarda s'endormir. Il sourit, tout de même un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu finir. Ils étaient juste rentrés, et il n'y avait personne. L'occasion avait semblé… presque excellente. Il avait un peu poussé Luffy à le faire… alors il s'en voulait. Il ne voulait pas que Luffy se sente forcé, il ne l'avait été que trop souvent…

Il voulait qu'il apprécie autant que lui appréciait. Mais il savait qu'il resterait pendant longtemps une petite voix au fond de la tête de Luffy qui lui répéterait sans arrêt, « Et si ? »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Zoro se releva d'un coup, et lança un regard noir à la personne essoufflée sur le pas de la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Sanji ? » Il perdit son regard noir en voyant la panique presque anormale sur le visage du blond. « C'est déjà 2012, ou quoi ? »

« Vous… vous devez partir. Ils… ils veulent… merde… »

Zoro fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et recommença à grogner, « Qui ça, _ils_ ? »

« Lucci. Il a décidé de te tuer. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Sanji regarda le bus partir au loin, avec un pincement au cœur. Il était un crétin. Il avait encore trahit ses amis. Comment allait-il tout pouvoir expliquer à Nami ? Expliquer pourquoi il était un crétin… pourquoi il l'avait encore fait.

Kaku lui avait fait rencontrer Lucci. L'homme semblait encore plus froid au fond de sa cellule que dans les magazines dans lesquels il avait pu le voir. Il l'avait regardé de haut en bas, avant de dire qu'il ne voyait en rien pourquoi ce pervers s'était tellement intéressé à l'habiller en robe. Sanji avait tremblé au simple souvenir. L'homme avait éclaté de rire.

Et ensuite, il lui avait dit.

_« Tu sais pourquoi je veux tellement Luffy ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point il est mignon quand il souffre ? Ou à quel point on se sent puissant, quand les plus faibles croulent sous les coups ? »_

Il avait eut envie de gerber. Cet homme était un monstre. Et il l'avait aidé. Si la foudre pouvait lui tomber dessus, là, maintenant… ça serait plutôt une bonne chose. Il pourrait arrêter de faire du mal à ce pauvre Luffy, à cause de la crainte de ses cauchemars. Son portable sonna, et il répondit.

« _Alors ?_ »

Il ravala sa salive, « Ils sont partis à Water Seven pour voir le frère de Luffy. Avant que je n'arrive. » Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au revolver qu'il avait jeté dans la poubelle de l'immeuble. » S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne ferait pas, c'était bien de se servir de ce truc.

« _Bien. Kaku ira aussi. Tu peux raccrocher. Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi._ »

Sanji raccrocha, et se retourna, pour voir Nami, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de dire, « Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ? »

—**Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

NON MAIS GROS RAPPORT, LÀ ! xD Ça devient un filme de mafia, ou quoi o_o En tous, cas, ils sont dedans la merde. Beaucoup, en plus xD Et j' vous ai encore eut :p Pas de lemon. Peut-être qu'il y en aura même pas xD Mais là, je serais morte et enterrée vive xD Je sens que je vais regrette de ne pas avoir mené ce bout de lemon à terme u_u M'enfin xD

Sanji : Allez, j' suis sûr que ça va lui plaire ! * lance un regard complice à Pervy *

Luffy : * pas sûr * T'es sûr ? Parce que Zoro pas un pervers comme vous deux, vous savez…

Pervy : Ouiiiii, on saiiit. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va adorer ! Attend, y a une mousse là * l'époussète avec le rouleau à poil de chat *

Luffy : Vous êtes vraiment sûrs ? Parce que c'est gênant...

Pervy et Sanji : Mais oui, crétin ! * perdent patience *

Luffy : Bon, alors j'y vais…

Pervy : _Gambare, Luffy-pon_ !

Sanji : T'as les jumelles ?

Pervy : Ma caméra, c'est bien mieux :p

* plus loin *

Zoro : * s'entraîne torse nu * 400… 401… 402…

Luffy; Euh… Zoro ? T'as une minute ?

Zoro : Ouais… ah ! * saigne du nez devant un Luffy déguisé en soubrette *

Luffy : * rougit * Zoro ! Est-ce que tu peux m'assaisonner le cornichon ? * regard de chiot *

* un peu plus loin *

Sanji : Quel pervers, ce Marimo, hein, Pervy ?

Pervy : * glousse comme une conne * Tellement, gihihihihih ! Je m'en lasse pas , quand même… Luffy non plus, je crois…

Sanji : * soupire * Et dire qu'on _me_ traite de pervers…


	9. Victime de votre propre création

Rating : M

Pairing : Zoro x Luffy :D Et quelques pitites surprises :)

Warning : PLOTBUNNY, complètement o_o Et WIP. Ça va comme ça vient… m'en voulez pas xD Et une personne SUPER arrive :D (tsssk, j' viens de vendre le punch…)

Disclaimer : Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. * whip * Aïeuuuuh ! * larmes aux yeux * Mais j'ai dit que je dis pas de mensonges, c'est pas à moi-euuuuh * grosses larmes de gamin *

Note : Ouf -_-' J'en ai marre. J'ai le foutu rooter-modem, mais pas encore le net connecté -_-' J'ai dû débourser pour un fil de 25 pieds pour que cette merde de truc puisse marcher. Parce que je vis dans un endroit trop BS pour avoir plus d'une prise téléphonique -_-' Ma vie se révèle un enfer. Vous avez une corde ? Un fusil ? Non ? o_o Bon, ben j' vais me suicider lentement à bouffer du gâteau en mousse xD * saute en avant comme une folle enragée en grognant * LUFFY ! CE GÂTEAU EST À MOI ! C'EST MON SUICIDE ASSISTÉ, TU TOUCHES PAS !

_ANNONCE ! _Comme l'école recommence, genre, alors que j'écris cette ligne, eh bien je n'aurais pas autant de temps pour écrire la suite de cette fic xD Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais j'ai été une grosse flemmarde l'an dernier, et maintenant, je dois faire un peu plus d'efforts pour essayer de finir cette année avec plus de 60 sur cent en math et en français, puisque j'aurais des profs un peu mieux, je l'espère. Mais bien sûr, j'ai une classe de tarés. On va encore se lancer des dictionnaires et des chaises (je n'exagère pas, je le jure !). J'ai aussi un cours de plus. Si on met tout ça ensemble, je devrais avoir au moins les nuits de vendredi et samedi avec celles des congés pour écrire. Bonne et heureuse lecture ;) _FINI !_

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Huitième chapitre**

**Victime de votre propre création**

Depuis plusieurs heures, le bus roulait. Il allait sur les routes sinueuses et souvent prises dans des tempêtes de neige plutôt vicieuses, embarquant et déposant des gens à différentes villes et villages. Une famille joyeuse monta, dirigée par un homme bedonnant à la joyeuse barbe. Ces gens semblaient juste trop heureux. Ils riaient trop fort. Ça lui donnait envie d'envoyer un coup de pied dans les joyeuses du père. Comme ça, au moins, il se tairait. Il haïssait le bus et tous les transports en communs. Malheureusement, sa voiture était complètement hors-service.

Zoro regarda Luffy qui dormait sur lui. Il ne voulait en aucuns cas qu'il se réveille. Il en avait déjà assez fait aujourd'hui pour être complètement crevé. La journée avait été éprouvante. Ils avaient dû courir d'arrêt en arrêt pour pouvoir aller le plus loin possible de Logue Town. Courant comme des tarés de bus en bus, juste pour se sauver de deux démons humains. Franchement comment en vouloir autant à sa vie et faire mal à ce pauvre gamin ? Y avais définitivement un truc qui clochait dans la caboche de ces gens-là.

Luffy avait été terrifié toute la soirée. Cette fois, il avait tenté de le cacher. Mais Zoro le connaissait trop bien. Il avait immédiatement deviné comment le garçon se sentait réellement. IL avait su sans même se forcer ou bien le regarder qu'il avait peur. Le Luffy qu'il avait connu aurait dit qu'ils devraient aller les buter. Mais ce pauvre Luffy était une créature terrifiée. Zoro tentait d'apprivoiser à nouveau Luffy, lui redonner sa confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui-même.

Mais d'apprivoiser un oiseau redevenu sauvage, qu'on avait mis en cage sous la menace constante du chat se frottant malicieusement contre les barreaux dorés, regardant avec appétit la petite bête piégée, Zoro devrait le laisser libre. Il savait à quel point Luffy était une créature de liberté. Ne jamais dire qu'il était sien; ne jamais vouloir le prouver. Lui laisser l'espace nécessaire pour redéployer ses ailes qui guérissaient lentement. Et s'il le fallait, le regarder partir en essayant de ravaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Sans jamais bouger.

En faite, il aurait voulu garder Luffy pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le regarder froidement partir sans le regretter presque immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer… mais il avait besoin de Luffy autant que le gamin avait besoin de lui. S'il partait, il serait sûrement le même délinquant intenable qu'avant. Froid, distant, peut-être même cruel… il caressa les cheveux du gamin, et soupira. Tout ça lui semblait presque irréel.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il rêvait lorsque Sanji lui avait dit. Il avait voulu le frapper, en lui grognant après de ne pas faire de blague de ce genre. Sanji avait répondu sur le même ton qu'il ne mentait pas, et Zoro l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise en lui demandant s'il se pensait drôle. Sanji l'avait alors poussé, et Zoro avait su qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Et alors ils avaient dû partir. Il avait réveillé Luffy, en lui racontant un peu ce que Sanji lui avait dit, lui faisant rapidement passer un tee-shirt et une paire de pantalons, toujours trop grands pour lui, et même la ceinture était bien trop grande pour les petites hanches de Luffy. Le gamin avait semblé encore plus terrifié que lorsqu'il avait fait des cauchemars. À chaque coin de rues, il se retournait, en regardant les voitures noires comme si c'était les démons d'un autre monde.

Il se pencha, et embrassa les cheveux du gamin, qui gémit dans son sommeil. Sur sa tête, il le protégerait jusqu'à en mourir.

**.oO0Oo.**

Il faisait noir. Tellement noir qu'il voyait à peine sa main s'il la tenait juste à quelques centimètres du bout de son nez. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le vain espoir d'y voir mieux, il avançait à tâtons. Il cligna des yeux pour les humidifier à nouveau. Il n'y voyait pas plus, mais au moins, semblait-il qu'ils étaient moins secs.

Il s'avança encore, sa main flattant le mur en l'espoir d'au moins trouver un interrupteur pour y voir plus clair, non sans hésitation. Premièrement, que faisait-il dans cet endroit si sombre et vaste? Il ne le savait pas. Un instant plus tôt, il venait de s'endormir sur les genoux de Zoro sur un banc en attendant le bus. Tout lui semblait confus.

Soudain, sa main rencontra quelque chose de plat et légèrement arrondi. Tout ce qui semblait être un interrupteur. Il leva la main, et… rien.

Rien, car, tout devint blanc. Il n'y avait plus de mur à côté de lui. Pas plus d'interrupteur. Le vide total. Il n'y avait ni planchers, ni plafonds, et pas plus de murs. Cet endroit n'était vraiment rien. On se serait cru dans une mauvaise parodie de La Matrix.

Il plissa les yeux. Au loin, une forme noire avançait en traînant quelque chose. Pas si loin que ça, puis que maintenant, il semblait à au moins une centaine de pieds. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus son cerveau devenait lent. Ne pouvait plus rien enregistrer. Il gémit lorsque l'information s'enfonça définitivement, griffant comme les griffes acérées d'une panthère le fond de sa gorge devenue si sèche. À nouveau, il gémit en tombant à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant pas tenir plus longtemps le choc.

« Voilà ce qui arrive, Luffy, lorsqu'on me défie… » Lucci jeta le corps devant. Les cheveux verts étaient détrempés par le sang rouge. Les yeux autrefois vert vides de toute expression, plongés dans cette expression triste et immobile qu'on appelait ainsi la mort.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher du corps, qui se releva lentement alors que Lucci s'éloignait. Ses yeux blancs et révulsés le regardèrent de haut. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler sous ce regard spectral.

« _Tout ça c'est de ta faute._ » Il tomba à genoux devant lui, et avança ses mains vers son cou. Un gémissement naquit au fond de sa gorge, et devint un grand cri d'horreur.

**.oO0Oo.**

Il y eut un immense sursaut dans tout le bus. Le chauffeur écrasa les freins, et se tourna avec sa clope pendant sur un côté de la bouche. La famille heureuse regardait avec de grands yeux, leur grande conversation sur DisneyLand complètement oubliée, et tous les autres passagers tournés vers les deux jeunes hommes dans le fond.

Luffy haleta, regardant alentour, pour voir Zoro penché avec inquiétude par-dessus lui, et qu'il était dans un bus, et aucuns signes de Lucci. Il ferma les yeux, toujours à bout de souffle comme s'il venait de courir le Iron-Man. Zoro l'aida à s'asseoir, et il ferma les yeux en posa la tête dans le creux de son cou, plus pour se cacher des regards inquisiteurs que d'autres chose.

Zoro soupira. IL frotta le dos du garçon, et regarda tout le monde qui les regardait avec des regards surpris. Même les ados punks semblaient s'inquiéter. Il soupira encore, sachant que Luffy était plutôt gêné de ces cauchemars. Et qu'il était presque sur le point de pleurer. L'homme bedonnant à la barbe s'avança, et s'arrêta à côté du siège, et demanda, « Ça va ? »

Zoro hocha la tête avant d'ajouter, « Il vient de sortir d'une très mauvaise passe. Il a juste eut un cauchemar. Tout va bien, ça va lui passer. » Il continua de frotter le dos de Luffy, qui avait arrêté de trembler, et regardait du coin de l'œil l'homme à qui il parlait. La confiance brisée de Luffy était toujours en convalescence, et il lui faudrait un peu de temps à réapprendre à faire confiance, si même à lui il avait du mal lorsqu'il en venait à certaines choses…

L'homme hocha la tête, et regarda le gamin avec un regard compatissant, « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. » Il reparti en caressant sa barbe vers les sièges de l'avant, où les gamins se mirent bien sûr à le bombarder de questions de toutes sortes. Une des fillettes demanda même s'ils étaient pédés. Où est-ce que les gamines de treize ans apprenaient ces mots-là, il se le demandait…

Zoro repoussa un peu Luffy, et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien maintenant. Une fois terminé son inspection, il le laissa se rasseoir sur ses genoux, et laissa planer un peu le silence. Il savait qu'il devait savoir ce qu'il y avait avec ces rêves. Il indiqua à Luffy de reprendre la même place. Le gamin se recoucha contre le torse musclé de Zoro, et coucha sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux verts, sans jamais quitter les yeux du plus vieux des siens.

« Raconte-moi, à propos de ces rêves… » Dit-il tout bas, voyant Luffy éviter délibérément son regard vers les fenêtres où des sapins enneigés défilaient rapidement sur la route, avant de relever à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Zoro n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il soit si silencieux. Il devenait de plus en plus habitué à ce Luffy timide et fragile, mais le Luffy direct et sans peur lui manquait bien sûr…

Luffy soupira, avant de se lancer, « Eh bien… je ne sais jamais ce qui s'y passe. Je ne m'en rappelle jamais… » Il se replaça dans les bras du plus vieux, la drôle de sensation de vide lui remontant du fond des tripes, glaçant tout sur son passage. Zoro glissa une main jusque sur son bras, et Luffy continua, « Mais… il y a cette impression de vide qui reste… et je sens qu'on m'accuse d'être responsable de… » Il plongea son regard presque paniqué dans les yeux du plus vieux, « d'être responsable de ta mort. »

Zoro serra le garçon contre lui, plutôt choqué d'entendre tout ça. « Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? » demanda-t-il, en caressant le bras du gamin, pour qu'il soit à l'aise de lui dire.

Luffy soupira à nouveau, mettant en évidence le fait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout en parler, « Depuis… depuis cet homme en noir, à l'hôpital… » Zoro soupira à nouveau, et leva une main pour lui caresser les cheveux, en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre.

« Vraiment, vive la poisse… »

**.oO0Oo.**

C'était décidé, il détestait les bancs de parc. Surtout l'hiver, en faite. Il avait le cul trempé puisqu'il avait dû retirer la neige du côté où il était assis. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas manqué le bus parce qu'il s'était assoupi et que Luffy avait bien voulu se réveiller, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, le garçon était tellement mis à rude épreuve ces temps-ci. C'était donc aussi pourquoi il ne tenait pas vraiment à le réveiller, en attendant qu'un autre bus passe, ou qu'un bon Samaritain les embarque.

Il regardait les voitures passer, certains des passagers le regardant du coin de l'œil, les chauffeurs les plus curieux se tournant en ralentissant, certains ricanant à leurs femmes, ou à leurs gamins. C'était une situation dans laquelle il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir se retrouver. Mais en faite… avec Luffy, fallait vraiment s'attendre à tout. À tout. Si ce gamin avait pu démembrer deux réseaux de drogues par le passé… il fallait vraiment garder un œil sur ce qui pouvait se passer.

Luffy se retourna dans ses bras, et Zoro dû lui aussi changer de position.

Il soupira encore une fois en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du banc. Franchement, il se demandait comment ils allaient faire. Comment ils allaient tous les deux sortir de ce merdier en un seul morceau. Si tout allait bien pour Lucci, il risquait de se faire prendre par un pédophile, ou quelque chose.

Il repense à la nuit d'avant. Luffy avait eut peur. Il s'avouait déçu. Mais pas seulement d'avoir été pris avec une érection naissante dont il aurait dû s'occuper sans l'interruption de Sanji — ouais, ça, ça l'avait coupé assez raide sur la libido. Mais surtout parce que Luffy ne lui faisait plus autant confiance qu'avant. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé voir Luffy avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes, alors qu'il le regardait comme si… comme si… comme s'il n'était pas du tout différent de Lucci. Comme s'il allait lui aussi lui faire du mal. Lui sourire d'un sourire carnivore, avant de le dévorer. Pourtant, Luffy savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça, non ? Il y avait quand même une paye qu'ils se connaissaient… et il savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça.

Ce salaud de Lucci. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à cet enfoiré, il se demandait par quel membre il allait commencer pour le démembrer. Et avec quoi ? Une scie à chaîne ou un de ses sabres ?

Un pick-up s'arrêta devant eux, et Zoro leva les yeux, regardant à travers les quelques flocons de neige virevoltant à travers du vent d'hiver. En fait, s'était une remorqueuse, d'une drôle de couleur bleu cyan. La porte légèrement défoncée du côté passager s'ouvrit, révélant un homme vers la mi-trentaine habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne, avec des cheveux de la même couleur que le pick-up.

« Encore dans la merde, Roronoa ? » demanda-t-il en faisant signe à Zoro de monter.

Zoro sourit, avant de se lever, gardant Luffy collé contre lui, avant de prendre place sur le siège de cuir de la remorqueuse.

Il grogna, même s'il était bien content d'être sauvé du froid sibérien, « Merci. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Il faisait chaud. Mais juste assez pour être bien. Un vent chaud lui soufflait dans le visage, et selon le bruit, ça devait être une chaufferette qui réchauffait un habitacle de voiture. Luffy essaya de se rendormir, mais sans succès. Il changea encore de position, pour essayer de ne plus avoir le souffle presque fétide de la climatisation lui souffler sur les joues et lui assécher ses yeux fermés.

Il se retourna encore une fois, pour essayer de se soustraire à cette vague de vent chaud trop forte, avant de rencontrer quelque chose de dur et rêche. Il grogna, et quelqu'un l'étendit sur une courte surface en le retournant, la tête sur un oreiller non moins dur que réconfortant. Luffy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Où était-il ? Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la dernière fois, ils étaient sur un banc à attendre un bus qu'ils avaient manqué par sa faute. Mais Zoro ne le lâchait pas. Il le gardait près de lui, le visage caché dans le capuchon de son parka, les yeux fermés, mais guettant chaque passants comme s'ils étaient des zombies prêt à leur sauter dessus en criant des mots dans une langue étrange et bizarre. Le plus vieux lui aurait fait peur, mais comme il savait que Zoro grognait plus que n'aboyait, il s'était rendormi en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

La première chose qu'il sut, était qu'il était étendu sur les genoux de Zoro. Il regarda aux alentours, ne voyant qu'un simple pick-up à l'habitacle en cuir. Luffy regarda les pieds de Zoro, avant de se retourner vers lui, et de tirer sur sa manche, pour attirer son attention. Le plus vieux lui donna un regard, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Luffy regarda alentour, pour voir un vieux pick-up passablement délabré qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il regarda Zoro, puis regarda celui qui conduisait. Il avait des cheveux bleus, des lunettes de soleil, et trois mentons. Et des bras énormes, et ses mains étaient presque trop grandes pour le volant. Zoro posa une main sur son bras, sachant qu'il ne faisait plus trop confiance aux inconnus, avant de le lui présenter, « Luffy, Franky; Franky, Luffy. C'est un des gars pour qui j'ai travaillé pour payer mes livres de la fac. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, il est cool. »

Luffy regarda d'un air peu sûr l'homme aux étranges cheveux bleus, avant de baisser les yeux vers ses genoux, et Zoro se contenta de soupirer, et de parler avec l'homme. Celui-ci se révéla avoir un nez en métal, ce que Luffy trouva génial. Jetant quelques regards furtifs de temps à autres, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, avant que la question ne sorte toute seule, « Dis, pourquoi t'as un nez en boîte de conserve ? » Aussitôt, il se cala presque instinctivement contre Zoro.

L'autre éclata d'un rire gras, avant de baisser ses lunettes, et d'ajouter, « Un train m'a passé dessus quand j'étais gosse. Heureusement, à Water Seven, la technologie médicale est très avancée ! » Il sourit en évitant un chevreuil, causant un soubresaut dans la cabine, « Sinon, plus de Franky. C'est super, non ? » Luffy sourit, et l'autre se retourna vers la route pour éviter in-extremis un autre chevreuil. « C'est la saison, ou quoi ? » L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Zoro, « Comme ça, vous n'avez pas d'endroits où rester ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est personnel, Franky, » commença Zoro. « Il s'est passé des choses, et on a décidé de s'isoler pour quelques temps. T'as pas besoin de tout savoir, non ? » Zoro avait été sûrement plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais Luffy se contenta de regarder du coin de l'œil la réaction du mécano, qui sourit, avant de donner un coup de volant pour éviter un autre chevreuil.

« Maah~ ! C'est pas grave, neh ? J'en ai rien à branler, de toutes façons, tu sais bien… » Il regarda à nouveau la route, avant de s'arrêter en voyant cette fois, un troupeau de cervidé, qui le regardèrent un instant, des flocons de neige virevoltèrent devant la lumière des phares, sans même essayer de bouger. « Ce que je veux savoir… c'est ce qu'ils mettent dans le lichen de nos jours pour que ces sales bêtes se foutent au milieu de la route. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Luffy regarda sans toucher la soupe devant lui, puis la belle femme qui souriait près de lui. Elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais coupé en carré aux épaules, un nez un peu aquilin, et des yeux bleus saphir. Sanji en aurait assidument bavé, et il se serait pâmé comme un chien de poche devant tant de beauté. Il retourna son regard vers la soupe. La femme sourit de plus belle.

« Allons, allons, » dit-elle doucement. « Tu n'as pas faim, après une nuit entière passée sur la banquette d'un bus et du vieux pick-up de Franky ? » Elle posa les mains sur la table, toujours serrées l'une dans l'autre, avant de rajouter, « Et puis, la soupe est très bonne pour le rhume. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as attrapé froid, selon Zoro-san ? »

Luffy regarda plus loin, avant de tremper sa cuillère dans la soupe fumante, avant de dire, « Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop chaud ? » Il fixa les volutes de fumée s'élevant du bol, avant de lever son ustensile, et de faire retombe la soupe dans le plat. Oh oui, qu'il avait faim. Mais il avait l'estomac tellement en boule qu'il avait peur de vomir…

« Bon, si tu n'a pas faim, j'imagine que quelqu'un d'autre va manger cette soupe, non ? » dit-elle doucement en tirant du bout de l'ongle sur le bol, qui glissa vers elle, jusqu'à ce que Luffy tire à son tour. Son sourire devint d'autant plus grand, et elle releva les mains, en montrant les paumes, comme pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucunes intentions de prendre le bol. « Tu va manger, mon garçon ? » Elle souriait toujours. Luffy se surprit à la trouver plutôt gentille et… maternelle ? Il ne savait pas trop, puisqu'il n'avait jamais conne que Ace et Shanks comme famille.

Luffy sourit un peu à son tour, avant de relever la cuillère et de prendre une petite gorgée de soupe. Il grimaça. En faite, c'était froid ! Il avait tellement attendu que la soupe était devenue froide comme de l'eau ! La femme rit doucement, se levant en prenant le bol pour aller chercher une nouvelle portion, bien chaude, cette fois.

Luffy trempa sa cuillère et goutta encore une fois. La soupe était chaude, délicieuse pour sa gorge un peu enflée. Il en reprit rapidement quelques bols, sous le regard amusé et bienveillant de la femme. Et bientôt, il n'en restait plus.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'en refaire, madame ? »

Elle éclata de rire, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour retourner à son fourneau, en disant d'une voix amusée, « Oui, bien sûr ! Tu peux m'appeler Robin, tu sais ? » Luffy la regarda avec un sourire, avant de reporter son regard vers la porte, avant de retourner les yeux vers la télé qui diffusait un dessin animé pour adultes.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Ils ont tué Kenny ! »_

_« Espèce d'enfoirés ! »_

Luffy sourit en voyant l'âme bleutée du personnage orange sortir du corps aux yeux en gros x avant de monter au ciel. Il se demandait quand Zoro allait revenir avec Franky. Robin déposa son bol devant lui, et il reprit assidument la cuillère pour manger encore un peu. C'était vrai qu'il avait vraiment faim. Il n'avait pas mangé hier, et il n'avait pas pu manger pendant qu'ils venaient à Water Seven tellement il avait l'estomac retourné.

Robin déposa un autre bol de soupe devant lui, avant d'ajouter, « Je te ferai quelque chose de plus gros ce soir, d'accord ? Il est quatre du matin, et je dois encore travailler avec mes ados à problèmes demain. » Elle souriait toujours. Luffy continua de manger, avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

« Et tu fais quoi, comme travail ? » demanda-t-il, soudainement intéressé par le sujet.

« J'ai une maîtrise en psychologie, mais je travaille à l'hôpital dans l'aile de pédiatrie. »

Luffy la regarda fixement. Il n'avait jamais connu que le psychologue de l'école et ses « hun, hun, intéressant, continuez, continuez… » et celle de Shanks, lorsqu'il avait perdu Makino. Robin lui sourit, et s'assit à nouveau à table.

« J'aide des jeunes qui ont des problèmes à passer à travers. Des anorexiques, des boulimiques, les suicidaires, ceux qui ont du mal avec un deuil… et tous ces pauvres enfants-là. »

Luffy regarda son assiette, subitement mal à l'aise. Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour l'écouter quand il sortait avec Lucci. Lorsqu'il se privait et vomissait. Il frémit, et reprit une bouchée pour faire passer la boule qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il ravala le tout, et dit d'une voix timide, « Je… j'ai eut un problème à cause de… » Il se racla la gorge, « … de mon ex copain. »

Robin s'approcha, et se montra toute ouïe, penchant la tête légèrement d'un côté, et se penchant par devant pour mieux l'entendre, « Il… je… je l'aimais tellement… mais à lui, je n'étais pas grand-chose de plus qu'un défouloir, je pense. Il m'a dit… que j'étais une grosse baudruche. Et pas qu'une fois. Chaque fois que je mangeais beaucoup, il faisait un commentaire méchant, du genre, de _regardez la grosse patate qui s'engraisse aux pasta_, ou encore que j'allais finir par dépasser les bout de la table… » Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau, et ses mains tremblèrent.

Robin avança ses mains fragiles vers les siennes, toutes aussi graciles, et les serra entre les siennes. Luffy se sentit d'autant plus en confiance du mouvement du pouce que faisait la noiraude sur le dos de sa main. Il releva une main pour s'essuyer le coin de l'œil, et continua, « Alors, j'ai décidé que je lui prouverais que je pouvais manger normalement, et que je n'étais pas une baudruche. » Il réprima quelques tremblements, et laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens.

« Il n'a jamais vu tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour lui plaire. Il a juste continué ce qu'il faisait avant. À me frapper, et à m'insulter. Je… je ne sais pas s'il m'a aimé un jour… mais moi je l'ai fait, et tellement, tellement... Et il n'y a rien de pire que de se rendre compte que ses illusions sont déjà brisées, et qu'on est le dernier à s'en rendre compte. » Il baissa la tête, et pleura en silence appuyé sur l'épaule de la noiraude, qui lui frotta les cheveux d'une main, son autre toujours appuyée contre la sienne.

« Je… j'ai peur que Zoro… qu'il fasse pareil… c'est tellement insensé… i-il… Zoro, il… il m'aime tellement, je le vois dans ses yeux, mais j'ai tellement peur ! » Sa respiration devint tremblante. « Il me l'a dit pleins de fois, mais… »

« Shh, c'est normal, après ce que tu as traversé, » commença doucement Robin. « Même avec une personne que tu connais depuis longtemps, il y a quelque chose en toi qui s'est brisé. » Luffy échappa un autre chapelet de larmes. « Cet homme t'a fait du mal; il est normal que tu ais du mal à ne pas le projeter dans un nouvel amoureux. »

Luffy recula, et la regarda avec ses grands yeux mouillés. Elle continua avec un petit sourire, « Mais il faut que tu sache la différence entre les deux. Y a-t-il des similitudes ? »

Luffy regarda à nouveau ses genoux, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, « Eh bien… il était toujours froid et condescendant, et il arrive à Zoro d'être comme ça avec les gens qu'il n'aime pas, ou ceux qui l'énerve. Comme, avec Nami, ou Sanji… »

« L'est-il avec toi ? » demanda Robin, semblant prendre note de tout ce qu'il disait.

Luffy secoua la tête, « Non. Jamais. » Il sourit, avant de continuer, « Parfois, quand il va se battre Zoro devient arrogant. Et l'autre était toujours arrogant. »

Robin sourit, « Bien, il ne doit pas l'être trop avec toi ! Et des différences ? »

Luffy remonta ses genoux sur la chaise, et posa la tête dessus. Il ferma les yeux, et repensa à comment Zoro le touchait, l'embrassait, et le regardait… puis, comment Lucci frappait, et lui faisait vivre un vrai calvaire.

« Zoro… Zoro ne fait rien que je ne veux pas. L'autre me forçait. Si je résistais, il y allait plus fort, ou il m'assommait avant de profiter du fait que j'étais sonné pour… enfin. » Luffy serra un peu plus les genoux contre son torse, « Zoro va doucement, et il m'attend. Lui, il ne m'a jamais attendu. Il m'a poussé dans le dos jusqu'à ce que je dise oui et… »

« Je vois, » Robin l'avait coupé, et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu as bien fait de le quitter. Zoro-san va t'aider à redevenir ton toi d'avant. Il ne te laissera pas en plan, selon ce que tu dis. Laisse-le temps faire son œuvre, tu verras que tout va venir tout seul après. » La noiraude lui sourit, avant de se lever, « Bien. Je vais dormir quelques heures avant d'aller au travail. »

Elle ramassa la vaisselle, et la laissa dans l'évier, avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage, en lançant gentiment, « Bonne nuit, Luffy-kun ! »

Le garçon se laissa glisser de la table, et regarda la télévision qui diffusait toujours un dessin animé. Il s'avança vers le canapé et s'y assit, et regarda du coin de l'œil les portes vitrées en attendant Zoro. Le jeune homme était allé aider Franky pour il ne savait quoi avec le pick-up qui avait rendu l'âme dans l'allée de garage. Comme le mécano en avait besoin pour son boulot, il avait demandé à Zoro de l'aider.

« _Attend-moi, j' vais aller m' prendre… »_

Luffy se laissa glisser sur le côté, et regarda la télévision d'un air absent, guettant le moindre son qui viendrait du perron, les yeux toujours rivés sur les images qui défilaient. Il se roula en boule, et sentit des larmes monter. Il n'avait pas souvent été seul dernièrement. Et maintenant… les ombres dans les coins de murs projetées par les lampadaires dehors semblaient se resserrer sur lui. Une voiture passa en fou au milieu de la rue, et il essaya de se concentrer sur la télévision.

_« MULTICLONAGE ! »_

La porte grinça, et des pas résonnèrent, et des voix étouffées s'élevèrent. Luffy écarquilla les yeux, et se mit à trembler. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Y avait-il quelqu'un dans la maison ? Il se serra un peu plus sur lui-même. Une ombre s'éleva derrière lui, et une main rugueuse lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Arrête de t'en faire, c'est moi, » murmura la voix de Zoro. Luffy se redressa, et l'homme aux cheveux verts lui sourit. Le gamin releva les bras, et le plus vieux le serra contre lui, avant de le remonter contre lui, de sorte qu'il noue les jambes autour de sa taille. « Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir. On en a bien besoin. »

La voix de Franky monta de la cuisine, « Je vais allez vous montrer la chambre que Robin vous a préparée. Elle a monté le chauffage, puisque c'est une vieille maison — le bois retient mal la chaleur —, alors il devrait y faire chaud. Et puis si vous avez froid, elle a mis d'autres couvertures au bout du lit. »

Le mécano ouvrit la porte de l'escalier, et Zoro suivit derrière, en tenant Luffy, qui commençait à tomber tellement il s'endormait. L'homme aux cheveux vert glissa une main sous les fesses du garçon pour lui éviter de tomber dans les escaliers, et écouta sa respiration ralentir alors qu'il s'endormait.

« Tiens, c'est cette chambre-là… » annonça Franky en ouvrant la porte, montrant une chambre d'ami tout à fait normal, avec des draps blancs et noirs, et des murs blancs, et une commode tout aussi monochrome. Effectivement, il faisait chaud. « J'espère que vous n'allez manquer de rien. Robin et moi allons être dans notre chambre. Passez une bonne nuit ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le mécano se sauva vers le bout du couloir. Zoro haussa les épaules, et entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte, déposa Luffy sur le bout du lit, et lui enleva sa ceinture et ses pantalons bien trop grands pour lui, avant de les jeter sans trop de cérémonial sur le sol. Il releva le gamin, et le glissa sous les couvertures, avant de jeter à son tour ses vêtements au sol, et de se glisser sous les draps en boxeur, et rapprocha Luffy de lui.

Le gamin se pelotonna contre lui, et l'homme aux cheveux verts passa un bras autour de la taille du garçon, et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Mais le tigre ne dormira jamais que sur une oreille en temps de guerre avec le dragon.

**.oO0Oo.**

La jeune femme le regarda, échappant une respiration tremblotante, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Elle marcha à nouveau vers l'autre côté de la petite cuisine, avant de retourner vers l'arche menant au living-room. Le blond avait les mains plaquées sur le front, les doigts pris dans les cheveux, soupirant lui aussi.

« Alors… ils sont partis ? »

« Ou… ouais, » éructa-t-il difficilement.

« Et c'est encore de ta faute ? T'as pas les couilles pour défendre tes amis ? »

Sanji était au bord des larmes. Il était incapable de regarder Nami en face, et il ne voulait même pas voir à quel point elle était déçue de lui dans ses prunelles noisette.

« Non… je peux pas… tu sais… »

« Tu sais quoi ? » Sa voix était tellement en colère qu'il leva les yeux, et la regarda en face. « Ne m'attend pas. Je sors en boîte pour les dernières heures de la nuit. Et si je reviens avec un mec, c'est parce que c'est ça. Au revoir. »

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

Profondément au fond de lui, il sentit qu'il avait brisé quelque chose.

Ne lui restait-il qu'à espérer que Nami le laisserait le réparer.

—**Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

Ero n'écrit pas seulement les nuits de vendredi, mais aussi les nuits de mercredi alors qu'il y a de l'école le lendemain -_-'

OUF. ENFIN TERMINÉ. Ça a tiré un peu sur la fin, mais, j'ai finalement terminé ce chapitre. Un peu tard, direz-vous, mais c'est sûrement pas moi la fille à huit heure tapantes à l'école xD Non, moi j'arrive à huit et quinze, pas un de moins :p Je tiens à mon sommeil. D'ailleurs, alors que j'écris ces lignes, il est minuit et vingt-quatre. J' dois vous aimer pour sacrifier mes douze heures de sommeil adorées u.u

Enfin, un chapitre plein de référence :) Pourrez-vous dire les trois références ? La première est très facile. Mais la deuxième ? Ah ah, bonne chance :p C'est un manga, mais de la version française. Le meilleur côté traduction. Ils ont fumé du bon stock pour faire la traduction, en tout cas o_o Pour la troisième, on n'en parle même pas ! N'importe qui saura de quelle merde je le tire u_u

Zoro : * regarde Ero qui se dandine * * à Luffy * Elle a quoi ?

Luffy : Je sais pas * hausse les épaules * * se tourne vers Robin * Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

Robin : * sourire connaisseur * Ero-san est amoureuse.

Luffy : Ça se mange ? * se prend un livre en plein front *

Zoro : * ramasse le livre et le feuillette * Non. Elle a juste un nouveau doujinshi.

Luffy : * tout content * Ça se mange ?

Ero : * plus loin, avec d'autres doujinshi * TU LE MANGE ET JE T'ÉTRANGLE !

Zoro : * feuillette le livre et devient rouge * Luffy, rappelle-moi de nous payer un billet de train jusqu'à Istanbul.

Luffy : Hein ? * tout perdu * Y a de la bonne bouffe là-bas ?

Robin : * rigole * Oui, bien sûr.

Luffy : * attrape Zoro par le collet, et se met à courir * Alors on y va~ !


	10. Aussi humain que je suis

Rating : M

Pairing : ZoroLu et Frobin u.u

Warning : WIP. Et peut-être un peu de yaoi xD Ou un début de lemon, si j'ai l'humeur u.u

Disclaimer : Si je dis que c'est à moi, est-ce que c'est comme parler d'un mec, et que là il vient s'asseoir au banc genre « bonjour » ? Oui ? Roooh. Alors c'est pôh à mouâh… parce que si j'en parle trop, Oda va venir s'asseoir sur le canap' derrière moi -_-'

Note : Bon, je manque d'internet, encore une fois. Rooter-modem me merde -_-' Je commence à vraiment détester Chiboum… en plus de ne rien avoir à faire, internet bug un truc de ouf :p Et comme j'ai pas de vie à proprement parler, j'ai besoin d'internet u.u Bon, pendant que je fais une crise de nerf prononcée, je vous livre ce petit chapitre ! C'est tout beau tout chaud, fait avec amour~ !

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Neuvième chapitre**

**Aussi humain que je suis, je dû abandonner mes défenses**

Luffy se laissa tomber quelques sacs sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Zoro, et regarda les quelques vêtements qu'il avait acheté avec Robin. Des tee-shirts — pour une fois, ces temps-ci, à sa taille — et des jeans skinny-fit — eux aussi, à sa taille, puisqu'ils ne glissaient pas de ses hanches. Ça faisait un peu tafiole pour un mec de porter un jean serré, mais Robin lui avait assuré que ça lui allait bien. M'enfin, il faisait plutôt confiance à Nami dans ces cas-là, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait _réellement_ se soucier de son look même s'il était gai.

Il prit un tee-shirt et se regarda dans le miroir avec, et sourit. Il se demandait s'il allait trouver étrange de se promener avec des vêtements à sa taille, et pas trois fois trop grands. Il y avait déjà quelques jours qu'il en avait marre de ces grands vêtements, mais il n'avait pas eut le courage de le dire à Zoro, de peur qu'il ne se fâche. Il savait qu'il ne se fâcherait pas mais… il n'osait toujours pas mettre son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi comme il en avait un jour eut l'habitude. Lui-même trouvait tout ça un peu bizarre.

Robin lui disait toujours de ne pas s'en faire, et même Zoro, qui les avait sur-entendus, lui disait qu'il ne lui ferait même pas mal s'il mettait le feu à l'immeuble. Bon, peut-être qu'il serait fâché, mais il n'irait jamais jusqu'à lui faire mal. Robin avait aussi ajouté avec un sourire, que, si Zoro-san criait dans une telle situation, ce serait sûrement parce qu'il s'était inquiété. Luffy s'était senti plus léger en sachant ça, mais il lui avait demandé si Lucci—s'il y avait une chance qu'il soit toujours fâché pour ça. Robin avait dit qu'elle était désolée, mais non. Ce n'était que son plaisir cruel. Il avait baissé les yeux, et lâché quelques larmes.

Il pleurait encore beaucoup. Robin lui avait dit de ne pas se retenir, que chaque fois que ça lui pinçait le cœur, d'aller voir Zoro, ou elle-même, pour pleurer son soûl. Elle lui avait dit qu'il avait un poids trop lourd sur les épaules, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il le laisse échapper, petit à petit. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Zoro travaillait toujours dans le garage avec Franky. Le temps qu'il se lave les mains de l'huile qui le maculaient, et il était avec lui dans leur chambre. Et une fois dans ses bras, toutes les barrières qu'il mettait tant bien que mal s'écroulaient peu à peu. Zoro attendait qu'il se calme, le laissait faire, l'écoutait parler sans rien dire, lui promettait encore une fois qu'Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, jamais… et il le croyait toujours; il le voyait dans ses yeux.

Le problème était que… l'instant d'après, il se demandait avec presque horreur s'il avait rêvé. Pas qu'il manque tout aussi horriblement de sommeil, c'était juste que… et s'il s'imaginait tout ça ? S'il était juste un taré enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Et que… Zoro n'avait jamais existé, qu'il était une simple hallucination, comme tout le reste ? En plus, il n'osait pas confier de telles stupides inquiétudes à Robin. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve, qui prenait le goût amer d'un cauchemar par moment. Et dans ces moments-là… il pleurait seul, complètement seul, assis sur les chiottes, juste pour être sûr que personne ne l'entendait.

Ça lui rappelait encore sa vie d'il y avait à peine deux semaines. Lucci lui faisait mal; il ne disait rien, et épanchait ses larmes sur son oreiller, les sons de ses larmes étouffées par les plumes d'oie. Quelle vie, direz-vous, pourtant, il avait si peur d'être à nouveau blessé en tentant d'aimer quelqu'un.

Outre toujours cette semi-dépression, Luffy commençait à sourire un peu plus. Souvent timidement, et presque toujours quand Zoro riait ou souriait. Franky était drôle, alors, en le voyant faire des pitreries, le gamin éclatait parfois de rire. Robin souriait toujours, et le laissait toujours sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Zoro ne le lâchait jamais vraiment. Il était toujours quelques pas derrière lui, à s'assurer que rien de dangereux n'arrivait.

Peut-être était-ce mauvais, mais Luffy se savait bien dépendant de Zoro — et il voyait bien que ce dernier hésitait à lui faire part que son attitude commençait à l'énerver. Lorsqu'il n'était pas aussi près qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il sentait son ventre se retourner, et se sentait parfois nauséeux… Dans ces cas-là, il s'asseyait sur la chaise la plus proche, et fermait les yeux un instant, essayant de chasser la bile amère qui lui rampait au fond de la gorge, et aussi le mal de tête qui commençait à lui battre les tempes sans raisons apparentes. Et il ne manquait jamais de voir des images de cauchemars éveillés.

Il manquait aussi de sommeil, et il se sentait parfois tomber. L'autre jour, il était tombé dans les escaliers, et il avait manqué de s'ouvrir le crâne. Depuis, Robin était allée lui chercher des somnifères doux, pour essayer de l'aider à dormir. Zoro, quant à lui, le surveillait toujours d'un œil, ne dormant jamais sur ses deux oreilles. Mais même avec tout ça, il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus faible. Tous leurs efforts étaient très appréciés, mais Luffy n'en ressentait pas les effets. Il était toujours incapable de dormir, et prétendait seulement ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Parce que dès qu'il s'endormait… des cauchemars le hantaient.

Dans ces cauchemars, il voyait toujours Lucci, victorieux, barbouillé de sang, et Zoro, qu'il traînait par un bras brisé à plusieurs endroits, les doigts écrasés. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait le visage ensanglanté. Parfois lui manquait-il un œil que l'autre fois, il avait la moitié du nez arrachée. Lucci le regardait de haut, lui montrant le corps de son amant, en lui disant de sa voix toujours aussi doucereuse, que c'était ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on le défiait. Toujours cette même phrase. Puis, Zoro se relevait, sa respiration horriblement sifflante, le pointait du doigt et disant d'une voix râpeuse que tout était de sa faute.

Il avait peur de s'endormir et de revoir ces images horribles. Le corps ensanglanté, tordu, mutilé et mort de Zoro… non, il ne voulait pas, et même que toutes ces visions commençaient à le rendre de plus en plus instable. Il ne souriait plus beaucoup, et il voyait Zoro s'inquiéter lorsqu'il répondait sèchement à Franky ou à Robin, avant de demander pardon avec ses petits yeux de chien battu.

Il en avait assez. Il fallait que ces cauchemars cessent. Et puis… outre les cauchemars… autre chose commençait à le tracasser. Et cette chose occupait encore plus d'espace dans sa petite tête que ses horribles cauchemars. Si les mauvais rêves le laissaient sans souffle, cette réalisation peut-être fausse faisait battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale, et lui donnait de légers vertiges, mais le genre de vertiges appréciables — délectables, à vrai dire. Si les cauchemars lui faisaient peur et il craignait de s'endormir, il ne craignait pas cette chose, mais la regardait avec appréhension, ne sachant pas comment de temps il pourrait l'éviter.

Et cette seule et unique chose, c'était bien l'éventualité qu'il allait devoir un jour prendre son courage à deux mains, et dire à son cher Zoro que… qu'il… enfin, qu'il pouvait baisser son pantalon, le retourner contre un mur, et prendre autant de plaisir qu'il voulait à rouler son bassin contre son postérieur. Le tout, bien sûr, dans une version peut-être plus douce et romantique.

Mais justement… il avait peur que tout se répète. Que comme Lucci, qu'il ne soit gentil que pour l'utiliser rudement, ses mouvements lui envoyant plus de douleur qu'autre chose. Qu'il ne soit doux en gentil, que pour l'attirer dans sa toile, et le piquer de son dard… et ensuite, le laisser mourir du poison se répandant en lui, la guêpe survivant à la piqure, mais jamais l'abeille. Mais il savait au fond de lui que Zoro ne lui ferait pas une telle chose. Jamais.

Et puis… s'il ne cauchemardait pas, d'agréables images affluaient dans son esprit. Il s'imaginait dans les bras de Zoro, dans un endroit à la lumière tamisé. Il se rêvait comme un prince dans ses bras, lui, qui le prenait doucement, après l'avoir longuement réchauffé, le temps que sa respiration devienne sifflante et haletante. Et que dans la réalité… il se réveille avec une douloureuse érection, confiné dans ses jeans, la forte lumière du jour lui frappant les yeux, et le dos courbaturé dû à un sommeil d'une longueur indéterminée sur le canapé. Le visage rouge, il se sauvait vers la salle de bain, en essayant de marcher droit.

Luffy se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre. Il avait les traits tirés, et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut d'aussi gros cernes sous les yeux — enfin, pas depuis le lycée et les films d'horreur chaque vendredi. Les vêtements qu'il avait pris étaient à la taille qu'il prenait d'habitude. Et même maintenant, alors qu'il mangeait à nouveau pour son appétit et sainement, et avoir repris un bon kilo, il flottait dans le tee-shirt. Il soupira, et boucla sa ceinture, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui tremblaient, les muscles légèrement affaiblis par le manque de sommeil qui l'assaillait depuis quelques jours.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il tomba à la renverse. Lucci, dans le miroir, à le regarder avec des yeux avides, son sourire sadique s'élargissant alors qu'il tombait sur le derrière, incapable de détacher son regard de l'homme, qui se tenait au pied du lit. Luffy recula, toujours pour s'éloigner de l'image du miroir, et son dos se cogna contre le pied du lit. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il haleta, essoufflé par la frousse qu'il venait d'avoir, prenant de grande goulées d'air sifflantes, avant que son visage juvénile ne fusse à nouveau déformé par des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues.

Il en avait tellement marre, d'être aussi faible ! Il aurait voulu être toujours le grand Luffy, ce Luffy qui avait rossé Crocodile et Arlong, avec Eneru et tous ces autres malfrats… Ce Luffy qui ne manquait jamais à l'appel quand il fallait aider, même s'il ressortait d'une soirée de beuverie arrosée l'ayant laissé avec une gueule de bois aux envergures peu communes.

En fait… ce Luffy-là lui manquait.

Il lui manquait d'être cette personne sans peur, autonome, qui n'avait jamais besoin de personne. Ce gamin souvent imité et jamais égalé, qui avait toujours été là pour tout le monde. Il aurait voulu être encore ce gamin qui n'avait jamais eut peur d'avoir mal, jamais baissé les bras, même devant les pires obstacles et…

À quoi bon se ressasser son vieux lui-même ? Il y avait peut de chances qu'il le redevienne un jour. Avec tout ce qu'il avait subi… il resterait une loque larmoyante le reste de sa vie ! Dépendant de Zoro, qui un jour le laisserait en disant qu'il en avait eut sa claque de l'entendre chialer, et de repousser toujours la date de quand il pourrait lui faire une super sodo. Juste à y penser, les larmes du gamin redoublèrent, et il se laissa s'écrouler sur le plancher, pleurant en silence, sa tempe chaude sur le sol froid.

Il en avait marre… il en avait marre… il en avait marre… il en avait marre… il en avait marre… il en avait marre… il en avait marre… il en avait marre… il en avait marre… Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il n'en voulait plus, de cette sensation d'infériorité, qu'il ne valait plus rien… il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans le miroir sans ressentir une colère sourde monter en lui, s'insinuant sournoisement dans ses veines, et avant même qu'il s'en aperçoive, l'idée lui était devenue tellement obsédante qu'il devait la mettre en marche.

Il se releva lentement, et prit le chemin des escaliers, comme un zombie retourne à sa tombe dès le lever su soleil.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Dis-moi, Zoro… » demanda Franky en essuyant ses mains maculées d'huile à moteur sur sa chemise hawaïenne, le regardant derrière ses lunettes fumées. « C'est pas un peur dur — j' veux dire, psychologiquement — pour toi, d'être avec le p'tit Luffy, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu ? »

L'homme aux cheveux verts sorti la tête de sous le capot, le nez légèrement noir d'huile, soupirant lourdement, « Franky, le plus dur, c'est pas quelque chose qui vient de moi. Ma libido, j' peux la soulager tout seul comme un grand dans les toilettes, et en fait, c'est même pas un problème. De l'argent, j'en ai beaucoup, alors, même en cavale, j'ai un bon compte en banque. Le plus dur c'est… enfin… je le vois dépérir. Je sais qu'il désespère et… » Le jeune homme donna une grande claque sur la capot de la voiture, qui retomba avec fracas, le pied le tenant dans les airs volant à travers la pièce. « Et putain de bordel de merde ! J'y peux presque rien ! Je l'écoute pleurer, je le tiens dans mes bras, je lui caresse les cheveux, je lui dis que tout va bien aller, même si c'est pas vrai et… il continue à faire ces cauchemars, et à devenir distant et… j'ai l'impression de voir un cancéreux vivre ses derniers jours… » Le jeune homme s'appuya sur le capot, serrant les dents, le visage vissé entre les bras, essayant de trouver la force de ne pas tout détruire dans la pièce ou de retenir des larmes de colère causées par son impuissance.

Franky hocha la tête, retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un chiffon tellement sale que les rues de Pékin en auraient été jalouses, regardant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil tout en crottant un peu plus ses lunettes fumées, « Je vois. » Il releva la tête, et lui fit un signe du bout de sa coupe funky vers la porte menant à la cuisine, « Va te rafraîchir un peu. T'en as besoin. »

Zoro hocha la tête, s'essuya les mains sur un autre chiffon sur un des établis remplis d'outils, s'essuya les yeux du creux du coude, avant de se diriger sans grand entrain vers la cuisine, manquant même de s'étaler au sol en montant les trois petites marches, vacillant un instant sur ses pieds, avant d'entrer.

L'air de la maison était chaud, et tout le vestibule menant au garage empestait l'odeur de biscuits à la cannelle préparés par Robin. L'odeur était rassurante. La femme agissait comme une mère envers Luffy, et il savait que ça lui faisait du bien. À lui aussi, d'ailleurs. N'être plus le seul à voir le poids de Luffy sur les épaules se révélait apaisant. La femme comprenait que ce que vivait Luffy était difficile, et elle pouvait l'aider. C'était vraiment une bonne chose…

Il arriva, dans la cuisine, et son sourcil gauche s'éleva à ce qu'il voyait. Luffy, au centre de l'îlot, immobile. Le gamin ne se retournait même pas vers lui, alors, il savait d'instinct que quelque chose clochait. Il s'approcha un peu plus, sans trop faire, de bruits, et une fois plus près, il entendit la respiration saccadée et râpeuse du garçon.

« Luffy ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude perçant immanquablement dans sa voix. « Luffy ? » Le gamin échappa quelques sanglots étranglés, prononçant le nom du plus vieux, qui s'approcha en douceur, posant une main sur l'épaule qui tressautait à chaque sanglots du garçon. « Luffy ? ! Réponds-moi, bon sang, tu me fais peur, là ! » s'énerva-t-il, incapable de se contenir.

Luffy se retourna, laissant échapper le large couteau de cuisine sur le comptoir, ses mains tremblantes comme des volets de fenêtres dans un ouragan se tournant vers le plus vieux, ses yeux grandis d'horreur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il baissa les yeux, honteux, et murmura, comme plus pour lui-même qu'à lui, « Z… Zoro… »

L'homme aux cheveux verts secoua la tête, et le prit rudement dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, et le berça sans dire un mot. Luffy serra son tee-shirt sale entre ses mains, et enfouit son nez dans le col de la chemise du plus vieux, incapable de dire un mot. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Qu'il avait eut envie de se faire à manger ? N'importe qui savait que Luffy était incapable de faire chauffer une gazinière, et encore moins de faire à manger…

« À quoi tu pensais, hein ? » demanda Zoro, presque en hurlant, la voix tremblante. « Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi sur ce coup-là, Luffy. Tu penses à ce que je ferais, si tu mourrais ? » Il le serra encore plus fort, ses bras musclés parcourus de frissons et de tremblements. « Je serais l'ombre de moi-même. Celui que j'étais avant… celui qui en est venu à l'idée… de tuer son père. » Le jeune homme le serra encore plus fort, et Luffy sanglota en s'excusant sans s'arrêter.

« Shh, shh…. Calme-toi, bébé. On va traverser tout ça ensemble, okay ? » La voix de Zoro avait été douce, mais en étant toujours un peu insistante. Luffy hocha vivement la tête, toujours sans bouger ses bras du plus vieux, qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'assèchent. Même lorsqu'il n'en resta plus, l'homme aux cheveux verts resta debout avec Luffy dans ses bras, perdu dans ses pensées.

Et s'il n'était pas entré à ce moment-là ? S'il s'était réellement étalé dans les petits escaliers ? S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour voir Luffy qui allait se… Si Luffy l'avait vraiment fait ? Bordel de Dieu, il n'avait aucunes idées de sa réaction. Sûrement, dans un élan de tristesse et de colère, qu'il aurait pris le couteau, et se le serais planté dans le cœur… Peut-être aussi, aurait-il, dans un élan de lucidité, pris le téléphone, et appelé n'importe quoi mais qui aurait pu conduire Luffy à l'hôpital le plus proche. Juste à y penser… il vacillait et avait la nausée, et son dîner commençait à remonter le long de sa gorge…

« Zoro ? » demanda Luffy, levant des yeux curieux vers lui. « Ça… ça va ? Tu… trembles depuis tout à l'heure. » Zoro soupira, et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. C'était vrai que c'était dur d'avoir un Luffy psychologiquement affaibli sur les bras, mais s'il ne s'occupait pas de lui, qui d'autre allait le faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser _n'importe qui d'autre_ s'occuper du cas de Luffy. Pas même son frère. Ou même Shanks. Pas qu'il ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais c'était à lui qu'incombait cette lourde tâche.

« Oui, Luffy, ça va… t'inquiètes pas… » Luffy se renfrogna, lâchant un petit grognement, et repoussa le plus vieux, et plongea son regard légèrement fâché dans les yeux émeraudes du plus vieux. Zoro l'avait rarement vu comme ça ces temps-ci, mais il savait ce que ça voulait dire : il avait vu direct à travers de son petit jeu.

« Non, tu vas pas bien ! » s'exclama-t-il avec plus de force qu'à l'accoutumé. Il regarda par terre avant de continuer, « Roronoa Zoro ne tremble jamais, non ? Alors ça ne va pas, je le sais. Si toi tu ne le sais pas, moi si. » Zoro le regarda un instant, le scannant sous toutes ses coutures, le regard incrédule comme s'il voyait des extra-terrestres bleus avec des rayures jaunes, avant d'éclater de rire et de le reprendre dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-il, essayant encore de se faire dominant.

« Rien, rien, juste que… ça me manquait de voir un Luffy autoritaire, » dit-il avec un large sourire, avant de le regarder encore une fois de haut en bas. « Tu es sûr que c'est toi ? Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas essayé de me bosser… » Zoro souriait doucement, le regardant avec yeux soulagé. « À quand mon Luffy drôle et sympathique, par contre, je me le demande… » Luffy se jeta dans ses bras en grognant.

« La fermeuuh… » grogna le garçon, en rougissant. « Toi, t'es jamais drôle, alors… »

Zoro éclata à nouveau de rire, « Oh, ça va. Le Luffy grognon fera pour l'instant, parce qu'il est marrant aussi. Tous les Luffy sont marrants. Et je les aime tous. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro aidait encore Franky à réparer le pick-up de son ami Iceburg, et Robin avait été appelée en urgence pour un code bleu banane. Enfin… il avait le temps de prendre une douche avant de souper, et ça s'annonçait bien, parce que Zoro lui avait mit de l'huile sur les bras lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Franky avait manqué faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le couteau sur le comptoir, mais s'était vite calmé en disant qu'ils pouvaient prendre le temps qu'ils voulaient, et qu'il continuerait à réparer le moteur qui coulait. Il était ensuite parti vers le garage, non sans leur jeter de petits regards furtifs. Zoro c'était assuré qu'il allait bien, avant de partir à son tour vers le garage, non sans un pincement au cœur.

Luffy s'était ensuite laissé glisser contre le comptoir, encore un peu essoufflé de ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était demandé ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Trop de désespoir, sans doute. Il ne savait pas s'il allait le refaire… mais pour sûr que la prochaine fois, il ne se manquerait peut-être pas, et peut-être que Zoro ne serait pas là pour l'arrêter.

Retirant son tee-shirt, le passant par-dessus sa tête, lui coupant la vision de l'ecchymose qui s'effaçait lentement sur sa joue, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, lui laissant le plaisir aigre de regarder son corps couvert de bleus, ses côtes légèrement ressorties, et les coupures aux contours violacés et parfois noirâtres, le garçon grimaça. Lucci avait beau être aussi maigrichon que lui, il frappait au moins aussi fort qu'un karatéka essayant de briser une rangée de quarante briques. Et pas en porcelaine, ces fichues briques…

Prenant une serviette, le tissu rugueux frottant contre ses mains toujours tremblotantes par le manque de sommeil qui le tenaillait, il la jeta sans trop la regarder sur le couvercle des WC, et ajusta l'eau, pour ensuite se glisser sous la pluie chaude et apaisante de la douche. Fermant les yeux un instant dans cette douce chaleur, et les rouvrit bien vite, s'imaginant milles et unes scène perverses sans trop le vouloir.

Il imaginait les mains de Zoro sur son corps, les touchers papillons qui parcouraient chaque petite parcelle de sa peau, descendant en cascade fugace sur son corps fragilisé par les coups… Les yeux lucides et tendres de l'homme aux cheveux verts plongés dans les siens fiévreux et exaltés par les caresses du plus vieux. Il imaginait sa volonté crouler non pas sous des coups ou des invectives, mais bien sous les mains rugueuses et attentives du plus vieux.

Presque automatique, sa main glissa le long de ses maigres abdos, et tomba sur sa cuisse. Il soupira en en ouvrant les yeux, sentant déjà que le chapiteau s'était monté. Mais quelle était l'idée, aussi, de penser à cela en sachant que _ça_ risquait très bien d'arriver ? ! Il referma les yeux plus durement, et enroula sa main tremblante sur son membre bien réveillé, lâchant déjà une petite exclamation en sentant ses doigts plus froid sur sa peau chaude. Il plaqua instinctivement sa main libre sur sa bouche, étouffant les petits cris lui échappant.

Faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient lascif sur son membre chaud et déjà un peu collant d'une substance blanche bien identifiée, passant son pouce sur le bout bien sensible, n'essayant pas exactement de décalotter, mais plutôt de retrouver les mêmes sensations qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il était dans le qu'il avait partagé avec Zoro lorsqu'ils avaient eut l'accident. Mais même penser à cet horrible souvenir ne put pas faire descendre son capitaine gland de ses hauts talons. Luffy se mordit la main pour éviter de crier, un goût légèrement amer lui glissant sur le palais, et ses dents s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau de sa paume.

Le gamin sentit des larmes lui brûler ses yeux clos. Il se trouvait pathétiquement accablant. Stupide, aussi. Faible. Nul, et peut-être même sans avenir. Alors qu'il continuer à faire monter et descendre sa main sur la hampe qui devenait de plus en plus dure. Il haletait, et s'étouffait en pleurant, pourtant incapable de s'arrêter de se toucher. Il se laissa glisser le long de la céramique presque glacée du mur, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son postérieur toucha le fond du bain.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Luffy ouvrit les yeux en toute hâte, en regardant celui qui venait d'entrer avec des grands yeux. Le jeune homme s'approche doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, voyant le garçon complètement paralysé et dans l'impossibilité de battre ne serait-ce que d'esquisser un infime battement de cil. Luffy reconnu les cheveux verts de l'autre, et ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau, et il baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

« Zoro… » murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante de son activité précédente et de la honte qui lui écrasait le cœur. Le jeune homme lui murmura un son calmant, et approcha une main pour lui caresser les cheveux, et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du bain, regardant le gamin dans les yeux, avant de se pencher en embrassant l'épaule du garçon, tandis que de l'autre main, il arrêtait le flux de la douche.

Luffy regardant Zoro, alors que ce dernier reculait, ses lèvres quittant la peau douce et humide du gamin, avant de se pencher et de descendre la tête, ses cheveux verts frottant et chatouillant le ventre légèrement musclé du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, mais sans jamais compter l'arrêter. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre se poser sur le bout bien humide, et une main toujours aussi chaude qu'à l'accoutumé se poser sur la base de la hampe, chatouillant la poche en-dessous, causant à Luffy de gémir en serrant les dents pour essayer de ne pas faire de bruit.

Zoro laissa ensuite sa langue descendre le long du membre bien éveillé, avant de remonter en mordillant la veine exaltée par toute cette attention; Luffy échappait des cris et des gémissements de plaisir, croyant de devenir fou ou mourir à chaque seconde qui passait. Lucci n'avait jamais fait une chose si… enfin… dégradante pour lui. Mais s'il voulait que lui le fasse, il allait jusqu'à presque l'étouffer sur son membre gorgé de sang, le nez dans sa toison brune, le gland lui cognant le fond de la gorge… Sans comprendre pourquoi Lucci lui avait fait subir cette dépravation, il apprenait qu'en fait, c'était une agréable sensation.

Zoro prit finalement le membre de Luffy en bouche, passant sa langue sur les rebords, glissant ses mains sur les hanches du gamin pour retenir des mouvements brusques, ce que Luffy fit sans même s'en rendre compte en échappant un râle sourd, avec une force qu'il ne lui avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Enfin, rien qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Continuant son mouvement paillard, l'homme aux cheveux verts se mit à sourire en entendant Luffy qui reprenait son souffle avant de le reperdre immédiatement et systématiquement dans un gémissement ou un cri assourdi par ses mains plaquées contre son visage.

Luffy tenta de ne pas oublier jusqu'à même son nom avec cette sensation. En cet instant, il oublia Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Ace et Shanks… Lucci, ses coups-bas, lorsqu'il le frappait, ou lui faisait du mal de n'importe quelle manière dont il avait un jour pu se prendre. Zoro savait vraiment bien s'y prendre, c'en était presque irréel… il voulait, en quelque sorte, que la sensation qu'il éprouvait maintenant puisse durer toujours…

Mais malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses arrivent un jour à une fin, et Luffy eut beau se retenir de toutes ses forces, il explosa dans la bouche de Zoro, qui avala la substance amère sans réellement y penser, avant de relever les yeux en s'essuyant les coins de la bouche, regardant Luffy qui haletait en le regardant avec des yeux fiévreux. Zoro lui sourit, et Luffy, qui tombait de fatigue, lui rendit faiblement un sourire béat.

« Allez, viens, » dit doucement l'homme aux cheveux verts en prenant le gamin dans ses bras, sans se préoccuper de ramasser les vêtements du plus petit qui traînait sur le sol, avant de se diriger vers la chambre. « Tu vas dormir un peu, ça va te faire du bien. » Luffy acquiesça d'un grognement, passant ses bras autour du cou de Zoro, fermant les yeux en respirant l'odeur du plus vieux, sans plus s'inquiéter de son entourage.

Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. À partir de maintenant… il allait laisser les choses avancer comme elles allaient, et voir quand elles arriveraient. Zoro ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et il le protégerait de tout le mal qu'il pouvait, sans jamais faillir.

—**Ze ende of zeuh chapteur—**

Bon. Je sais, ça a été long. Mais bon, faites avec, je n'écris pas vite, et c'est comme ça xD Soo, consolez-vous avec ça, un lemon devrait arriver d'ici le prochain chapitre. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de Hardcore, je prévoie faire ça plutôt mignon et tranquille. En espérant que le chapitre vous ai plu =D


	11. Dis moi ce que tu veux entendre

Rating : M * rire maléfique genre Lacey de _Rock of Love_ *

Pairing : ZoLu * des cœurs dans les yeux *

Warning : _**LEMON**_. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Le capitaine gland _is baaack _:D * Pervy, ou comment casser le sérieux de n'importe quelle situation *

Disclaimer : PRÉSENCE DE MÂLES EN CHALEUR ! / Oda : J'espère que tu les as dégriffés o_o'

Note : Enfin. Le lemon. Le vrai. Celui dans lequel Zoro et Luffy vont finir par pratiquer l'acte sacré de la Pénétration. Un geste béni par l'Ange de la sodomie et de la perversion, Sanji. Je vous souhaite une très, très, très bonne lecture, car je sais bien que vous attendiez ce chapitre depuis le début de la fic ! Oh et… 'peut s' passer beaucoup d' choses sous une table * rire sadique *

La chanson de ce chapitre est The Messenger de Linkin Park. Leur style a beaucoup changé depuis leur débuts, mais j'adore toujours ce groupe :D

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Dixième chapitre**

**Dis-moi ce que tu veux entendre**

La soirée avait été tranquille. Robin avait demandé à Luffy de lui parler de ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre ce couteau de cuisine et de vouloir mourir. Le gamin avait baissé les yeux, et avait dit qu'il sentait qu'il était comme un boulet à la cheville d'un prisonnier dans une rivière. Zoro, qui était là, puisque la femme avait posé cette question à l'heure du souper, avait assuré au garçon qu'il était loin d'être un poids aussi pire que ça. Oui, c'était un peu difficile de le voir dépérir, mais il ne le laisserait jamais tomber et n'accepterait jamais que le Luffy qu'il avait toujours connu s'enlève la vie pour des pensées aussi futiles. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, en disant tout cela, il lui avait prit une main, pour finir par déposer un baiser sur celle-ci. Puis, il l'avait lâchée.

Du moins, pour ce que les yeux pouvaient voir sur la surface de la table. À chaque fois, qu'il le pouvait, Zoro baissait sa main pour la frotter contre celle du garçon, ou pour la serrer légèrement. Zoro n'était pas exactement le genre de personne à démontrer son affection ouvertement, alors il cru rêver… jusqu'à la troisième fois, lorsque Zoro serra sa main à chaque fois que leur deux mains se trouvaient sous la table. En effet, comme il l'avait un jour entendu dire une starlette un peu tarée — il pouvait bel et bien se passer beaucoup de chose sous une table.

Luffy avait tout d'abord rougit comme une tomate qui murit à grande vitesse dans une émission scientifique sur la biologie agricole. Robin lui avait ensuite demandé avec un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle avait _tout_ compris, s'il n'avait pas attrapé une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça. Le gamin avait vivement secoué la tête, ne voulant pas parler parce qu'il pensait que sa voix allait trembler. Puis, il s'était mis à sourire doucement, ressentant encore cette sensation de complétude qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée. Zoro aussi avait souri, à partir du moment où il avait commencé à sourire et à parler joyeusement avec Robin. Visiblement, elle comprenait tout ce qui se passait dans cette pièce sans même à avoir à regarder…

Puis, Zoro était retourné dans le garage avec Franky, pour l'aider encore un peu à réparer le camion. Luffy restait donc seul avec Robin, toujours un peu gaga de l'incident de la douche, partant discrètement dans des rêves éveillés le laissant avec un sourit béat sur le visage.

« Alors… tu as fini par trouver quelque chose qui te permet de sourire plus souvent ? » demanda Robin en sirotant son café, un petit sourire connaisseur sur le visage, reposant son livre, en voyant Luffy changer de canaux sur la télévision, sans même se préoccuper s'il tombait sur des dessins animés ou le bulletin d'information — en l'occurrence, un documentaire sur la précocité des palourdes du fleuve de Grand Line, même elle ne l'aurait pas regardé.

Luffy se retourna vers elle, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage, alors qu'il glissa les yeux par terre, cherchant un endroit à regarder, avant de relever les yeux vers elle en disant, « Eh bien… j'ai compris que mon subconscient a compris que j'ai compris que Zoro ne me feras jamais de mal. »

Robin eut un petit rire avant d'ajouter, « C'est une excellente nouvelle, Luffy-kun. Et comment as-tu compris cela ? » Luffy vira à un impressionnant rouge pivoine, se tritura nerveusement les mains, et commença à bégayer un peu comme un poisson, tentant d'expliquer pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Robin rit encore un peu, avant de le rassurer, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire si c'est personnel ! »

Luffy hocha vivement la tête, et se leva en s'excusant rapidement, avant de filer vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Zoro, pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, prendre un oreiller, et beugler dedans. Il se sentait comme une gamine, mais il s'en fichait. Si une vierge au look glamour rose bonbon se sentait aussi bien avant de baiser pour la première fois, alors, il se sentait aussi bien, et peut-être même plus. Lucci faisait maintenant parti de ses mauvais souvenirs. Tout allait bien sûr finir par s'arranger, et ils retourneraient en sécurité à Logue Town. Comme si rien de grave ne s'était jamais passé, alors qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Cette période où ils commençaient à peine à se connaitre amoureusement resterait sûrement silencieuse. Enfin, Luffy, lui, ne voudrait plus en parler dès que ce serait terminé. Trop de stress, il allait presque en faire des boutons si ça continuait trop longtemps… il respira longuement, et repensa encore à l'incident de la salle de bain. Il n'aurait pas imaginé d'un homme fier comme Zoro de se mettre à genoux devant un gringalet comme lui. Peut-être fantasmé là-dessus, sans jamais espérer que ce rêve irréaliste se réalise un jour. Il allait devoir lui rendre la pareille, un de ces jours.

Il gloussa, en serrant plus fort l'oreiller dans lequel il avait crié quelques instants plus tôt, et roula de gauche à droite sur les draps bien étendus le matelas moelleux. Il se sentait précieux et apprécié, et même temps, même s'il l'avait déjà tout à lui, désirable pour Zoro. Et de plus… le jour où il allait arrêter de vouloir sentir la peau chaude et bronzée de son homme aux cheveux verts contre la sienne n'allait pas arriver de si tôt.

Il imaginait encore le moment où il le verrait enfin s'approcher… et qu'il serait finalement prêt à l'accueillir. Et à ne plus jamais vouloir le voir partir.

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro entra dans la chambre presque une heure plus tard pour trouver un Luffy toujours étendu sur le lit à serrer son oreiller. Il soupira, en se changeant de tee-shirt, Luffy regardant d'un œil attentif les muscles fermes du dos de son amant s'étirer et se contracter alors qu'il passait le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Quel beau spectacle… il rougit un peu, avant de reporter son regard sur la couture de l'oreiller, comptant chaque petit trou que l'aiguille d'une machine avait troué dans le lin.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour entendre finalement la voix du jeune homme, alors qu'il s'approchait du lit, pour annoncer, « Robin et Franky sont partis pour un dîner en amoureux. On a la maison à nous seuls, mais vaut mieux ne pas brûler de rideaux ou casser des meubles. » Luffy eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tous fait la fête à Logue Town. Ils avaient fini par casser une table d'un designer irlandais, et lui, par brûler des rideaux. Et ils en avaient rit.

Zoro se laissa tomber sur le lit, approchant une main des cheveux du garçon, et les caressant, le gamin souriant et se collant à sa main comme un chat qui s'étire lorsque le soleil entre par une fenêtre, soupirant comme le chat eut ronronné sous cette douce attention. Zoro sourit en riant doucement, avec de se pencher et de murmurer à son oreille, son souffle chaud sur la peau fraîche et sensible du garçon, alors que l'homme aux cheveux verts murmurait, « J'ai envie de dire quelque chose, » commença-t-il, baissant encore le visage pour embrasser la peau derrière l'oreille du garçon, qui soupira faiblement.

**When you feel you're alone — Quand tu sens que tu es seul**

**Cut off from this cruel world — Coupé de ce monde cruel **

**Your instincts telling you to run — Tes instincts te disent de courir**

Luffy se laissa porter par le moment, laissant le souffle chaud de Zoro réchauffer toutes les sensations tellement agréables qui se promenaient entre son cœur et ses nerfs… La main de Zoro que ce dernier avec glissé sur sa taille, caressant doucement la peau sensible de l'endroit, alors que le nez de son homme aux cheveux verts frotta sur le bord de son oreille. Ses sensations étaient comme décuplées, comme sur un high de _black diamond _**(1)**. La main dans ses cheveux qui massait le haut de sa tête, et ainsi que chaque petite expiration que Zoro expulsait juste au-dessus de son oreille.

Il tourna la tête un peu, et ses lèvres frôlèrent si doucement celle de l'homme aux cheveux verts qu'il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé, si le plus vieux n'aurait pas approfondi presque tout de suite ce toucher si ordinaire autrement que pour ceux qui le partageait. Zoro semblait tout savoir de lui. Alors il se faisait tout le contraire de Lucci. Doux. Attentionné. Et doucement passionné. Longuement, ils se laissèrent tous les deux emporter dans un autre monde. Comme un bateau à la dérive sur un océan oublié du reste du monde, trop obnubilé par le malheur pour même essayer de s'y attarder, ne serait-ce que le plus court des instants. Luffy lâcha son oreiller, qui tomba au sol.

Ils se séparèrent, Zoro, regardant Luffy dans les yeux mi-clos du garçon, qui essayait de calmer sa respiration coupée et son cœur emballé. Il ferma doucement les yeux, en essayant de se calmer encore un peu, sans jamais réussir, et les choses empirèrent lorsque le plus vieux se pencha, et embrassa doucement son menton, le gamin pencha la tête par derrière, laissant l'espace complètement libre au plus vieux, alors que ce dernier embrassait son cou, sa gorge, sa carotide…

« Zoro… » murmura-t-il ouvrant ses yeux vitreux pour regarder le plafond, essayant sans exactement réussir à ne pas s'asphyxier lui-même sous tant d'attention. Il répéta plusieurs fois le nom du plus vieux, qui continua sans s'arrêter. « Zoro… Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… » Manquant définitivement de souffle, le garçon posa ses mains dans le cou du plus vieux, et murmura tout bas, dans une voix fragile qui tremblait, « Vas-y. Fais-moi… oublier… » Zoro se releva pour le regarder, et dans la lumière jaunâtre du lampadaire dehors, Luffy vit les flocons tournoyer dans la lumière tamisée se reflétant sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« Montre-moi… fais-moi… s'il te plait… »

Le plus vieux se pencha, et embrassa encore une fois le garçon, baissant ses grandes mains sur les côtes du garçon, se plaçant au-dessus de Luffy, les genoux de chaque côtés des hanches du plus petit, le surplombant de tout son corps. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu s'attendre, le plus jeune ne trembla même pas. Il ne prit même pas peur. Remontant ensuite ses mains, il se laissa tomber sur les coudes au-dessus de la tête du garçon, se séparant finalement pour le regarder dans les yeux, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non il devait obéir.

Et dans les yeux onyx du gamin, il ne vit pas d'incertitude. Il hocha la tête, et murmura, juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur la base du cou, « D'accord. Je t'aime. » Et il se tut. Luffy ferma encore une fois les yeux, soupirant à nouveau de bonheur. Il se sentait plus calme. Et il savait que Zoro n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Et cette simple notion qu'il savait lui suffisait à lui donner assez de confiance pour arrêter de s'en faire.

**Listen to your heart — Écoute ton cœur**

**Those angel voices — Ces voix d'ange**

**They'll sing to you — Elle chanteront pour toi**

**They'll be your guide — Elle seront ton guide**

**Back home — Jusqu'à la maison**

Luffy sentit Zoro poser ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, alors qu'il lui enlevait avec un calme presque sidérant pour un jeune homme habitué à l'amour dans la violence et les morsures, son tee-shirt, le relevant doucement, avant de le faire glisser tout doucement de ses épaules, et de le laisser tomber peu cérémonieusement sur le plancher. Il continua doucement à embrasser l'épaule du garçon, toujours en redescendant sur sa clavicule un peu moins squelettique qu'il y avait quelques jours.

De retour sur l'os maigre, l'homme aux cheveux verts, après maintes hésitations, se permit de mordiller la peau fraîche et tiède du garçon, sans même essayer de se faire insistant. Il continua à presque seulement appuyer ses dents, jusqu'à ce que les mains du garçon se prennent à nouveau dans ses cheveux et qu'il échappa des hoquets tout à fait craquants. Une fois rassuré, le plus vieux mordilla plus hardiment la peau délicieuse du garçon, laissant une trace de salive là où il passait.

Puis, il descendit, jouant des coudes et des genoux, sans jamais bouger Luffy, qui se contentait d'essayer de respirer et de retrouver son souffle. Le gamin n'avait jamais senti autant de douceur dans les gestes d'une personne qui le dominait. Sauf peut-être Shanks ou Ace, quand ils le sermonnaient. Avec Lucci… il n'avait que peu souvent ressenti autre chose qu'une légère terreur au fond de ses tripes, alors que ce monstre le mordait jusqu'au sang… Mais il avait assez pensé à lui pour toute sa vie. Il se laissa fermer encore une fois les yeux, sachant que si jamais il les ouvrait, sa vision serait blanchie par la luxure qui s'imprégnait doucement dans ses veines.

Zoro remonta encore une fois vers son cou, mordillant, suçant, essayant par tous les moyens de lui faire bel et bien tout oublier… oh, et Luffy commençait bel et bien à ressentir tous ces effets quasiment magiques ! Le souffle court, il se sentait dériver dans état second, vers un autre univers… il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux, et se laisser faire, et Zoro l'y emmènerais à une vitesse de croisière encore plus douce que le vol d'une chenille… et à vrai dire, il se fichait bien de la vitesse du voyage… tant qu'il arrivait à destination, que ce soit à minuit, ou à midi… que la gare soit pleine ou vide… ou que le train ait du retard ou de l'avance… juste d'y arriver.

Luffy soupira, encore une fois. Zoro s'attaquait maintenant à son torse, sans jamais sembler vouloir faire attention le plus court instant à des endroits plus sensible que ses côtes, qu'il embrassait doucement, ou ses abdominaux, qu'il avait tout doucement tracé de sa langue, ce qu'il avait cru qu'il allait le rendre complètement fou; plus de sons, plus d'images, seulement de la bave **(2)**. Les yeux mi-clos, il s'abandonnait. Sa raison pliait bagage et partait en vacance aux îles Mouk-mouk…

La langue chaude du plus vieux vint se glisser sous l'un de ses mamelons, et le garçon sentit sa respiration se coincer doucement dans sa gorge. Il gémit doucement, et referma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, presque gêné d'être aussi sensible sous ces attentions préliminaires. Avec Lucci… il en avait toujours été dans la rapidité. Il le prenait sans attendre, le retournant sur le ventre, sans jamais s'occuper de ce qu'il en pensait. Peu à peu, comme une petite femme au foyer de 1800, il avait appris à la fermer; à ne plus se plaindre. Ce que monsieur voulait, monsieur le prenait. Il n'avait rien à dire, non ?

Alors… pourquoi Zoro se montrait-il si doux et attentionné ? Se préoccupant des désirs de sa contrepartie dominée ? Ne devait-il toujours pas être tel qu'il le fut ? Le dominant qui prenait, et le dominé qui en prenait ? Il ferma les yeux pour retenir des larmes, et hoqueta, sans desserrer les lèvres. Non, il ne serait pas égoïste. Zoro l'attendait depuis assez longtemps déjà… il n'allait pas jouer le capricieux maintenant.

**When life leaves us blind — Quand la vie nous laisse aveugle**

**Love keeps us kind — L'amour nous garde bons**

**It keeps us kind — Ça nous garde bons**

Au fond, il avait toujours su, qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher son mal-être momentané à Zoro. Ce dernier arrêta complètement ses caresses, et remonta jusqu'à son visage, lui embrassant les joues et le nez avec attention, en lui murmurant à l'oreille que tout allait bien, qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, et que ça ne ferais pas mal. De juste le laisser faire, et qu'il lui montrerait… Luffy hocha à nouveau la tête, levant les mains pour essuyer ses larmes et Zoro le laissa faire, en lui donnant un peu d'espace. Alors, il nicha simplement sa tête dans on cou, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Juste là. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour lui faire le signe de continuer ou d'arrêter.

Le temps que le garçon se calme, il sentait le poids lourd et chaud de Zoro sur lui. Sa respiration dans son cou, et l'une de ses grandes mains qui jouait qui lui caressait le haut du crâne. Il expira une fois, puis deux, juste pour essayer de se donner du courage. Puis, il posa ses propres mains sur la tête de Zoro, se rappelant tout ce qu'il s'était dit plus tôt. De ne pas douter; l'homme aux cheveux verts ferait tout en son possible pour éviter de lui faire du mal…

« C… continue, » le somma-t-il d'une petite vois, alors que Zoro rampait plus bas, Luffy glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, et le fit glisser doucement. Zoro l'arrêta, et passa lentement le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête, le laissant tomber juste à côté d'eux, sur le bord du lit, où il tangua un moment avant de choir sur le sol. Le plus vieux se concentra ensuite à nouveau sur le gamin, qui le regardait à nouveau avec de ces yeux.

L'envie se lisait dans les yeux du garçon. Zoro était tout ce qu'il y avait de musclé. Il avait le corps sculpté comme dans un bloc de marbre, ses abdominaux justes de la bonne taille. Ni trop musclé, et ni trop maigre. Zoro était le parfait sportif de collège. Et… ça lui plaisait, à vrai dire. Il aimait regarder le corps du plus vieux, voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, parfois se tendre lorsqu'il allait bondir ou attaquer comme un tigre… Il le regarda se placer encore une fois au-dessus de lui, puis se pencher, et l'embrasser doucement. Luffy fit courir ses mains sur les côtes et le dos du plus vieux, qui grogna doucement. Luffy sourit, et il sentit le plus vieux sourire à son tour. Dès lors, Zoro se fit lentement plus insistant, et lâcha ses lèvres pour retourner vers son cou.

Il l'érafla langoureusement de ses dents, lui mordillant l'épaule, puis la clavicule, Luffy soupirant doucement sous ses caresses, alors que Luffy lui griffait déjà le dos et le cou en serrant les mains. Les orteils arqués, le gamin ferma les yeux, en échappant de petites bouffées d'air, incapable de bien respirer. Il serra les genoux sur les hanches de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui en enleva un, pour redescendre encore, et mordiller sa peau toujours aussi fraîche.

Zoro lui retira lentement son pantalon, glissant en même temps ses doigts dans l'élastique de son boxeur, et lui retirant lentement les deux vêtements, qui glissèrent sur les jambes imberbes que Luffy releva même pour l'aider, Zoro, embrassa ses tibias avec délicatesse, puis ses genoux, et finalement les cuisses, puis l'intérieur, laissant même sa langue courir sur la peau du garçon, alors qu'il s'affairait à lui retirer complètement le vêtement.

**When you suffered enough — Quand tu as assez souffert**

**And your spirit is breaking — Et que ton esprit se brise**

**You're growing desperate from the fight — Tu es de plus en plus désespéré par le combat**

Puis, l'homme aux cheveux verts embrassa le ventre du garçon, juste au-dessus de son membre bien éveillé, qui frotta doucement contre la joue du plus vieux. Luffy pensa automatiquement mourir, et perdit tout souffle dans un long gémissement. Le sexe déjà gorgé de sang, et ces préliminaires n'était même pas encore _sérieuses_… Tremblant de tout son corps, il sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux, et sa vision se blanchit d'autant plus. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps si son satané amant le faisait encore attendre plus longtemps.

Zoro, sentant l'impatience bien marquée de Luffy, sourit en rigolant doucement. Il remonta par-dessus le gamin, et lui présenta trois doigts, le gamin le regardant avec de grands yeux. Il attrapa le poignet du plus vieux, et lui goba les doigts. Ce que Zoro ne savait, c'était à quel point Luffy était bandant lorsqu'il devenait plus actif. Il lui offrit à peu près le même traitement que le plus vieux lui avait fait sur tout le corps. Zoro grogna, en le traitant de sale garnement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la joie de Luffy à faire sa besogne.

Il lui mordilla les jointures du bout des dents, puis lécha assidument chaque parcelle de peau des trois doigts du plus vieux, qui le regarda faire, regardant le gamin qui s'amusait visiblement beaucoup, et glissa son autre main entre leurs deux corps, et caressa avec autant de délicatesse le membre du plus jeune, faisant courir ses doigts sur la hampe, puis plus bas, frôlant même l'anus du gamin, qui lui mordit presque les doigts, alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre bien dur.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur le garçon, et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur son visage, pour lui mordiller l'oreiller, et lui lécher et sucer le lobe d'oreille. Il entendait Luffy gémir comme une femme dans ses langes, et il savait qu'il l'avait. Et il adorait savoir qu'il avait réussir à ce que Luffy soit assez en confiance pour se laisser faire, et qu'il sache qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il continua donc à embrasser l'oreille du plus petit.

Puis, il lui enleva ses doigts de la bouche. Le gamin grogna et gonfla les joues comme un enfant boudeur. Zoro lui fit une grimace, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, puis, de glisser sa main plus bas, et de taquiner l'entrée serrée du garçon, le chatouillant malicieusement, Luffy gigotant en gémissant contre la langue du plus vieux, alors qu'il faisait pénétrer un doigt dans l'antre chaude du garçon qui hoqueta, et le repoussa essayant de respirer avec la fabuleuse sensation de symbiose avec l'autre, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié comment c'était… fantastique.

À son tour, il rassemble le peu de raisonnement qui lui restait, et frotta sa main contre les abdos de Zoro, jusqu'à arriver à l'érection bien dure, mais aussi énorme de son amant, qu'il prit dans sa main et commença à faire un va-et-vient à son tour. Zoro grogna, et lui mordit à nouveau le lobe d'oreille, et le garçon fit un large sourire, sentant le sang pulser sous ses doigts. Et bien sûr, il se savait très doué pour ce genre de choses…

Zoro glissa un autre doigt dans le corps du garçon, qui se cambra en gémissant de volupté, serrant par inadvertance le membre du plus vieux, qui grogna comme un animal juste à son oreille, et Luffy manqua de lui venir direct dans la main. Ils allaient devoir accélérer les choses, sinon, il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la fin de tout ça… Il somme donc le plus vieux d'aller plus rapidement dans un souffle, et l'homme aux cheveux verts hocha la tête, et inséra le troisième doigt, et commença tout de suite à l'étirer consciencieusement.

**Remember your love — Rappelle-toi ton amour**

**And you always will be — Et tu seras toujours**

**This melody will bring you right — Cette mélodie de ramènera tout droit**

**Back home — À la maison**

Luffy apprécia le toucher de Zoro, tout en essayant de se faire tout aussi appréciable lui aussi. Il continuait à caresser le membre de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui lui embrassait le cou avec une douce ferveur, sa salive brûlante dégoulinant parfois sur l'oreiller. Luffy était aux anges, dans son monde à lui, complètement coupé de tout le reste... Il n'avait jamais cru que n'importe qui puisse être aussi attentionné envers lui, en même temps d'assouvir son propre désir et le sien. Juste là, maintenant… il aimait d'autant plus Zoro, et se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué Zoro avant… ça aurait pu lui éviter bien des soucis…

Il n'avait jamais connu autant de douceur dans un geste aussi intime. Toujours habitué à être pris violement, dans le venin des insultes et du feu des claques, il avait presque appris à détester le sexe. Il n'en avait bien vite plus retiré de plaisir. Et à la fin de sa relation avec Lucci… il ne venait même plus. Et à chaque fois, il était si fatigué qu'il ne se préoccupait même pas de ça. Il voulait juste dormir. Mais souvent… il était parti pour un deuxième round. De Zoro, être si doux envers lui, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas si fragile que ça, c'était… tout simplement génial.

Les yeux clos, il se contentait de tout laisser arriver. Il sentit Zoro retirer ses doigts, et lui embrasser doucement l'oreille en murmurant d'une voix basse qu'il l'aimait. Il mit ses grandes mains de chaque côté de son visage, et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, puis lui soulevant les fesses, et le pénétra doucement, les mains agrippées aux hanches fragiles du garçon, qui plaça une main sur sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de gémir trop haut.

Luffy considérerait pendant encore longtemps la suite comme un rêve éveillé. Il y avait une éternité que personne ne l'avait tenu au frontière de l'orgasme. Il sentait le membre dur de son amant en lui, et sa main sur son membre. Il n'avait connu autant de plaisir qu'une fois. Il n'avait râlé et gémi sans se retenir autant de fois qu'une seule fois. Elle aussi, il y avait bien longtemps. Il sentait Zoro donner de puissants coups de bassins dans son corps et… il se demandait à nouveau pourquoi il avait jamais choisi Lucci. Zoro était dans tous les aspects mieux. Il prenait soin de lui comme de la chose la plus précieuse en ce bas monde, et comme son égal, ce qu'il réalisait maintenant, il l'était.

Puis, jouissant dans un gémissement de plaisir aigue, suivit très rapidement par Zoro, qui se laissa rouler à côté de lui, regardant Luffy s'endormir, et lui souriant largement. Une main dans les cheveux du garçon, il remonta la couverture par-dessus le garçon, et se leva pour aller prendre une douche, le cœur si léger qu'il aurait pu craindre qu'il ne s'envole s'il n'avait pas été dans cette douce sensation d'euphorie, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce en regardant le gamin dormir.

**When life leaves us blind — Quand la vie nous laisse aveugle**

**Love keeps us kind — L'amour nous garde bons**

**It keeps us kind — Ça nous garde bons**

**Love keeps un king—L'amour nous garde bons**

Franky revint presque deux heures plus tard, Robin sous le bras, les deux regardant l'homme aux cheveux verts à moitié comateux sur le canapé à regarder un dessin animé de fille, les deux ayant un large sourire, avant que le mécano ne s'exclame, « Toi, tu ressemble à un mec qui vient de baiser ! » Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, il lui donna un claque sur l'épaule, sortant le jeune homme de sa transe, avant d'ajouter, « Allez, viens m'aider avec ce pick-up. C'est presque fini. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Luffy dormait encore lorsque Zoro entra dans la chambre. Le gamin dormait comme un petit chat, ses épaules dénudées sortant des couvertures. Il regarda le visage presque parfait du garçon en s'approchant. Le vilain bleu qu'il avait sur la joue il y avait quelques semaines ne paraissait presque plus. Il sourit en regardant le gamin se retourner en montrant son dos, qui, quant à lui, portait beaucoup plus de marques de violence foncées, noirâtres, ou violacées. Il avait dû y faire très attention, quelques heures plus tôt, puisque ces vilains bleus étaient toujours très sensibles au toucher.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et le regarda dormir avec un air doux. Lorsqu'il dormait, personne ne pouvait se douter à quel point il était un sale petit garnement. Il avança une main et la posa sur la taille du garçon, qui grogna quelque chose à propos de nourriture et de viande. Il sourit un peu plus largement, en frottant le drap contre la peau du garçon.

Le petit ouvrit doucement les yeux, et le regarda avec les yeux embués, avant de lui sourire. S'appuyant sur un coude, le garçon continua à le regarder avec un petit sourire béat. Il semblait content. Il s'assit, dévoilant son corps maigre — même s'il avait repris un peu de poids depuis quelques jours, ce qui lui allait à merveille —, en continuant de le regarder et de lui sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda le plus vieux, sans enlever sa main de là où elle reposait. Il le regardait comme si rien de s'était jamais passé. Comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, dans cette béatitude si douce. Comme si Luffy n'avait jamais été battu et torturé mentalement par Lucci. Comme si Zoro n'avait jamais eut de père alcoolique complètement taré. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été heureux de la sorte, ensemble. Juste tous les deux. Comme si Kaku et Lucci de les avaient jamais vus; comme s'ils ne voulaient pas les tuer.

Luffy tendit les bras et s'accrocha au cou musclé de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui ne perdit pas son sourire en voyant l'air félin qu'avait pris le visage juvénile de Luffy alors qu'il se remontait contre lui. Sa peau pâle et légèrement esquintée frotta délicieusement contre la sienne. Ses yeux désireux croisèrent les siens, et un sourire peu fiable, un peu malicieux étirait les lèvres du garçon. Un Luffy coquin ? Oh, ça. Ça. Ça, c'était presque suffisant pour le faire arrêter complètement de penser correctement, et de vouloir le ravoir encore une fois comme ça. Il passa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille frêle du gamin, et lui rendit son regard. Il ne sembla pas l'effrayer, et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il se pencha, et le gamin s'avança en murmurant, « Mieux que jamais… »

Le baiser dura longtemps. Les mains de Luffy se perdirent dans les cheveux du plus vieux, et celle de l'autre se baladèrent de haut en bas, tenant doucement la taille et les hanches dans ses grandes paluches rugueuses. C'était un peu comme une première fois. Comme si encore une fois, rien ne s'était passé de tel entre eux. Et c'était bel et bien comme une première fois. La première fois que Luffy montrait beaucoup d'assurance. Pas autant que comme il l'avait un jour connu, mais il avait bel et bien retrouvé son assurance. Il ne sentait plus aucune retenue. La peur de voir son cauchemar se répéter s'était dissipée. Voilà qui le rendait d'autant plus heureux.

Il se séparèrent et s'entreregardèrent un moment. Zoro monta ses mains jusque dans ses cheveux, et embrassa le front du gamin, qui rit doucement en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du plus vieux, se montant sur ses genoux. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir de si tôt. Il lui avait tellement donné, hier. Il lui avait montré à quel point il l'aimait, et l'adorait. Il restait toujours un petit pan de la couverture cachant une des cuisses du plus jeune, alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, et Zoro passa à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, avant de murmurer, « T'es vachement sexy, avec cette assurance. Ça me donne envie... » Il plaça une de ses grandes mains sur la cuisse du garçon, et la fit courir sur celle-ci, juste pour le taquiner. Il le regarda en coin.

Luffy se jeta à nouveau sur l'offre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Il serra encore plus les bras autour du cou de Zoro, alors qu'il avançait un peu plus sa main, le caressant légèrement, pour le rendre complètement cinglé. Il l'embrassa encore, et frissonna, autant de plaisir que de froid, puisqu'il y avait maintenant un courant d'air dans la pièce. Des pas résonnèrent légèrement, mais c'était sûrement Franky qui passait dans le couloir.

C'est là que Zoro arrêta tous mouvements, et recula. Luffy ouvrit les yeux et regarda son chéri en sentant la pointe d'un objet lui piquer entre les côtes, alors qu'il était complètement collé contre son amant. Il était horrifié. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Franky avait dit qu'il l'empêcherait d'entrer. Pourtant, il était là. Juste derrière Zoro.

À lui planter un couteau dans les reins.

Toute son assurance fut perdue. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Zoro le poussa plus loin, et se retourna pour essayer de frapper Kaku. « Enfoiré ! » cria-t-il. L'homme évita, et en profita pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Ses yeux roulèrent jusque dans le fond de sa tête. Il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le plancher, sous les yeux horrifiés de Luffy, immobile et tremblant, le regardant avec des yeux pleins de larmes en hoquetant difficilement son nom, s'étouffant sur les syllabes bien-aimées.

L'homme au nez carré s'approcha du gamin en enjambant le corps inerte de Zoro. Il attrapa le garçon par les cheveux, et le força à le regarder, « Lucci n'a pas du tout aimé que tu t'enfuisse comme ça. Tu es un vilain garçon, Luffy. Et c'est ce qui arrive aux vilains garçons. » Il déchira la couverture, voyant que Luffy ne bougerait pas. Il était terrifié, par la vue de son cher ami sur le sol, une petite flaque rouge se formant près de son ventre. Il pleurait en s'étouffant. Une vue tout le moins pathétique. Il attrapa les poignets du gamin.

Sorti de sa transe macabre, le garçon se mit à se débattre en hurlant. Ce mec n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement ! Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Zoro ! Surtout pas à cause de lui. Il se débattit comme un beau diable, mais l'autre fut plus fort que lui. Ses poignets solidement liés, il essaya de se défendre avec ses pieds, mais sans plus de succès.

« Mais quel gamin stupide... » soupira Kaku, avant de lui asséner un coup du manche de son couteau. Sonné, et sentant un liquide chaud couler sur sa tempe, Luffy se calma juste assez de temps pour être bâillonné avec un autre bout de la couverture. Il recommença à paniquer. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Jeté par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme au nez carré, il ajouta, « Je te ramène à Lucci. Il ne sera pas content. »

Et c'est là qu'il fut assommé.

—**Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

CLIFF-HANGER ! * rire sadique * Oui, je sais, vous m'aimez ! Je vous entend, avec tous vos jurons d'amour ! Et je sais, je suis extraordinaire et… * part dans son trip * Bref. Oui, je sais, je suis une grosse sadique pas crédible pour deux sous xD Doonc, pour les notes, en **(1)** ça vient d'une série télé que j'ai tellement adoré que je disais que le personnage principal c'était mon frère… À mon avis, la meilleure série de vampire à ce jour, j'ai nommé : **Moonlight**. Puis, en **(2)**, aucun européen ne peut le deviner ! C'est une humoriste québécoise qui l'a dit, Julie Caron, dans son one-woman show, « Une vraie fille, moi ça ? ! » Aussi folle que Cathy Gauthier, si elle vient en France ou en Belgique… n'hésitez pas xD

Zoro : * se bat avec Kaku comme un taré *

Moi : * se marre *

Luffy : * pris avec un Lucci qui lui lèche les oreilles et Luffy chiale * Zoro, sauve-moiiii~ !

Boa : Attention, Luffy-kun, j'arrive ! * saute, puis se fait tirer au bazooka *

Moi : * avec le bazooka qui fume *

Boa : Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, espèce de chienne ! * aura de flamme *

Moi : Attention, tu vas de transformer en sayajin et perdre tes sourcils !

Boa : Que… ? ! Mes sourcils ! * se tâte *

Moi : * se marre * Mais non, arrête, idiote -_-' Ça s'en ira pas comme ça, parce que justement, tu n'es pas une sayajin !

Zoro : * finit par avoir Kaku, puis frappe Lucci assez fort pour l'enlever de Luffy * Bien ! Luffy !

Luffy : * lui tombe dans les bras en chialant * C'était horrible !

Zoro : * le prend dans ses bras en lui flattant les cheveux * Tout va bien, maintenant, chuis là…

Luffy : * le regarde en pleurant * T'imagine pas comment il pue de la gueule ! * se remet à pleurer *

Zoro : * le serre plus fort * Je ne le laisserais plus jamais s'approcher de toi… je le promets !

Moi : Ooouh ! * essuie une larme *

Boa : * enlève Zoro de Luffy et le prend par les épaules * Je là aussi, Luffy-kun !

* bruits de ninja, et un coup de pied qui envoie Boa bien loin *

?: LE RETOUR DE BLACK NINJA !

Zoro et Luffy : Ero ? !

Moi : * grand smile avec un signe de peace, qui devient vite une expression impatiente et larmoyante * Nan mais arrêtez le blabla et baisez, putain ! * sort des mouchoirs de ses poches * Allez ! Je regarde !

Zoro : * regarde Luffy, puis murmure * Allez, dans la chambre…

**À la prochaine =D**


	12. Le Grand Destructeur

Rating : T.

Pairing : ZoroLu :D

Warning : Angst. Et des personnes vont souffrir :D Et puis… Zoro-kun rencontre Ero-san u.u

Note : Je sais. J'ai été plutôt cruelle au dernier chapitre… et je serais toujours cruelle durant les prochains chapitre =D Je pense que je vais plus me concentrer sur mon roman durant quelques temps, tout en écrivant les chapitres de cette fic. Donc, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, je fais juste me concentrer sur un autre projet ^w^ Je fais un peu de pub pour mon roman avec ceci. Ero, ma personnalité perverse, viendra faire chier Zoro. Seulement dans les deux prochains chapitres, puisque celui-ci s'est avéré plus long que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous fera rire, car je veux alléger un peu l'atmosphère avec elle… et ses paroles à la con xD J'ai écouté Darling de Eyes Set To Kill durant l'écriture de ce chapitre.

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Onzième chapitre**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne fais que mourir (Le Grand Destructeur)**

_Trois jours après l'enlèvement de Luffy, vers trois heure quarante-sept du matin…_

Une sensation de brûlure dans les poumons accompagna son réveil. Il tenta de respirer, et entendit une bombonne d'oxygène faire un son soufflé, et il entendait des gens s'affairer autour de lui. Lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, une lumière aveuglante lui brûla les yeux, alors il les referma rapidement, et tourna la tête sur le côté, espérant avoir moins de lumière directe dans les yeux. Il grogna, avant de tenter de se retourner, pour ne pas pouvoir. Justement, des perfusions dans son bras gauche limitaient ses mouvements. Il se retourna à nouveau, entendant tous les gens autour de lui commencer à crier comme des tarés.

Où était-il ? Il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose… Il ouvrit les yeux, et une teinte verte turquoise terne lui flasha dans les yeux. La lumière qui lui semblait aveuglante il y avait quelques secondes lui parut plus jaune et terne. Il ne se rappelait toujours de très peu… Luffy… où était Luffy ? Il y avait moins de quelques secondes, il était sûr de l'avoir dans les bras et…

« Luffy ! » Il se rassit d'un coup, se rappelant d'avoir vu l'homme au nez carré qu'ils avaient vu à l'hôpital. Et aussi qu'il lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos, cet enfoiré… Il regarda autour de lui, pour reconnaitre un hôpital, dans une chambre privée, une lampe de chevet allumée à sa droite créant des reflets ternes sur la fenêtre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de détailler plus en détails la pièce, car une armée d'infirmières se jetèrent sur lui pour le pousser à nouveau sur le dos, et essayer de lui donner des sédatifs. « Lâchez-moi, putain ! » Il envoya des coups dans le vide, complètement en rogne, « J' dois aller aider Luffy ! Luffy ! Bordel ! »

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous, sinon votre blessure va se rouvrir à nouveau ! » geignit une jeune femme à sa gauche, alors que deux infirmiers entraient pour essayer de le maîtriser, sans plus de succès.

« Bordel ! Laissez-moi ! J' dois aller chercher Luffy ! PUTAIN ! » Dans sa furie, le jeune homme semblait inarrêtable. Parvenant à faire une percée dans les murs d'employés de l'hôpital, le jeune homme arriva en-dehors de la chambre, il sentit une douleur terrible le foudroyer à partir du ventre, et chancela dangereusement, mais continua sans flancher, tombant, puis rampant vers la porte, sans se préoccuper du sillage sanglant derrière lui. Rapidement, il commençait à perdre conscience dans sa panique, sa dernière pensée se tournant immédiatement vers Luffy.

Une fois qu'il fut évanoui, les infirmiers s'avancèrent pour aller le recoucher, deux médecins s'approchant à grands pas, pour le remettre dans son lit, sans même un regard pour le sang sur le sol. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois que le jeune homme faisait cela.

Robin soupira en les regardant déposer le jeune homme musclé dans le lit. Depuis l'attaque de l'homme au nez carré, Zoro était dans un coma traumatique. Il se réveillait, sans se rappeler de grand-chose, puis se lever en grand taré, et courrait dans le couloir pour essayer de trouver Luffy. Ou d'aller le chercher. Et à chaque fois, il faisait un peu moins de chemin, car ses réveils étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. La première fois, il était sorti dehors dans le grand froid.

Trois jours auparavant, un homme tout de noir vêtu au visage caché dans l'ombre d'une casquette était entré, sans crier gare, et l'avait assommée contre la porte du réfrigérateur, avant de monter en haut, et de poignarder Zoro, puis d'enlever Luffy. Franky n'avait réalisé que quelque chose clochait que lorsque Luffy avait commencé à crier comme un damné. Et lorsqu'il était entré, il s'était d'abord occupée d'elle, puis avait vite couru en haut, pour voir Zoro, sur le sol, à se vider de son sang, puis, la fenêtre ouverte, laissant entrer des tonnes de vents enneigés, et avait vu l'homme partir au sud, avec un Luffy attaché, inconscient et nu sur le dos.

Bien sûr, avec elle et leur ami aux cheveux verts blessés, il n'avait pas le temps de partir derrière le kidnappeur… mais dans une ville aussi grande que Water Seven, il allait s'avérer très difficile de retrouver le garçon. Même un imbécile le saurait. Pourtant, il n'en changeait pas qu'il lui brisait le cœur de savoir le garçon, là, dehors, enfermé quelque part, à attendre que Zoro vienne le chercher.

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir aider le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Mais elle n'était que psychologue. Donc, d'aucune utilité dans un tel cas. Et il y avait déjà plusieurs jours que les enquêteurs cherchaient sans relâche. Sans rien trouver, hélas ! Il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucunes traces tangibles de l'existence même de cet homme au nez carré. Une telle caractéristique ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais rien. Comme s'il apparaissait comme le vent, puis disparaissait. Le mystère s'épaississait comme le brouillard à l'apparition de Damon dans _Vampire Diaries_.

Elle restait donc près du jeune homme, à attendre des nouvelles d'un réveil prochain. Ce n'était pas par obligation de travail, mais bien parce qu'elle aimait bien ce garçon. Et Luffy — enfin, comment ne pas aimer Luffy ? Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe, dehors comme à l'intérieur, mais elle allait bel et bien aider ce garçon. De plus que les journaux de la ville en avaient fait leur manchette, ce qui n'aidait jamais un prompt rétablissement.

Franky entra dans la pièce en silence, et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil des environs, en soupirant. Il semblait sérieux. Robin le somma de parler du regard, et le mécano appuya les coudes sur les genoux, avant d'annoncer, tout bas, comme s'il craignait que Zoro ne l'entende même dans son profond sommeil, « Ils ont trouvé du sang. Et tu sais que Luffy a déjà été un délinquant comme Zoro… alors, ils gardent de son ADN pour voir s'il ne se remettrait pas à faire du grabuge, et… »

« Ce sang est à Luffy-kun ? » Robin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, horrifiée, essayant de ne pas s'imaginer un scénario catastrophe malgré elle.

« Et c'est pas tout, » continua Franky. « Il y a aussi, une note. Signé Lucci. Et elle dit que… c'est ce qui arrive aux rebelles. »

Robin plaqua lentement une main sur sa bouche, essayant visiblement de retenir son repas du matin. Jamais elle n'aurait cru… bien sûr, selon tout ce que Luffy avait dit, ce Lucci était un sale type. Un sadique, un homme qu'on aurait dû enfermer plus tôt pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir comme torture physique et mentale au garçon.

Et quand on disait qu'après trois jours les chances s'amenuisaient… elle commençait à croire qu'elles avaient déjà été amenuisées au départ pour eux.

**.oO0Oo.**

Un soleil chaud lui caressant le visage causa son réveil. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit un plafond en stuco blanc, et des murs d'un léger vert turquoise pâle. Le soleil éclairait l'endroit dans une lumière légèrement aveuglante, donnant à l'endroit la certaine allure d'un rêve. Pourtant, il sentait la couverture rugueuse sous ses doigts, ainsi que la puissante odeur de désinfectant de l'hôpital.

Il y avait des machines et un poteau à perfusions juste à côté, le sac dont le liquide s'écoulait vers le bas, jusqu'à l'aiguille qui traînait sur le plancher, avant de faire une flaque sur le sol. Une transfusion de sang de vidait elle aussi sur le plancher. Des masques à oxygènes reliés à une bombonne reposaient quant à eux sur l'oreiller.

Zoro balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit en s'asseyant, tout de même surpris de ne trouver personne pour s'occuper de lui avec tout ce matériel près de lui. Il marcha sur le sol froid, pieds nus, alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir, pour le trouver vide, des tasses de cafés chaudes renversées sur le plancher, comme si elles avaient été laissées tomber en toute panique. Tout ceci devenait étrange.

Il se demanda pourquoi il était là un instant, alors qu'il y avait quelques minutes, il aurait juré se trouver au lit avec Luffy et… oh Seigneur. Tout lui revenait, maintenant. Cet homme au nez carré qui avait enlevé Luffy et qui l'avait poignardé… Aussitôt, il tâta son ventre, et remonta la chemise d'hôpital qui l'habillait, pour voir de la peau tâchée de sang, mais aucunes blessures en-dessous. Rien. Que dalle.

Relevant les yeux vers les portes, avec une expression complètement désemparée, il vit que dehors, la neige formait un épais manteau blanc, sur laquelle le soleil se reflétait. La tempête d'hier était terminée. Maintenant, il se rappelait du froid, alors qu'il était mi-conscient, qu'il avait ressenti lorsque cet homme s'était enfui par la fenêtre. Une colère sourde s'insinuait rapidement en lui. Il donna un coup dans l'air, envoyant son poing serré directement dans un pot de fleur sur la réception, qui s'écrasa au sol, pour se briser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se reconstitua entièrement en se reformant en à peu près le même temps. Toujours aussi désarçonné par cette étrange situation, il secoua la tête en clignant des yeux. Les seules preuves que le pot avait déjà été cassé étaient des gouttes de sang qui coulait des craquelures qui se refermaient doucement, alors que le sang glissait vers le comptoir vide. Pourtant… il n'avait pas mal, et il n'avait aucunes coupures…

« Ah là là, quand même ! Casse pas des pots ! J'ai emprunté cette belle dimension de rêve idyllique de solitaire à la Faucheuse du coin, alors, si tu casse, c'est moi qui paie ! Alors, mon cher monsieur, calme-toi, et ne casse pas tout ! Aah ! C'est dans ces moments-là que j' me demande pourquoi — hélas !— je n'ai pas des pouvoirs de réparation très poussés dans les Rêves. Enfin. Faut dire que j' suis pas une vrai Faucheuse, et pis ça aussi, c'est ballot... J' vais faire avec. Et puis… t'es pas trop mal, pour un mec qui crève bientôt… »

Lorsque Zoro se retourna pour voir une beauté tout droit sortie d'une vidéo de Penthouse du genre BDSM. L'espèce de salope nymphomane superficielle qui fait tomber tous les jeunes hommes. La fille retourna ses longs cheveux rosés vers l'arrière, et lui fit un large sourire. Elle s'avança en le regarda du coin de l'œil, ses yeux étonnamment encore plus dorés que ceux du grand champion de kendo. Elle lui souriait comme un prédateur qui prépare son coup, regardant de sa ceinture jusqu'à son visage, avançant une main sertie d'une grosse bague pour essayer de toucher. Zoro lui attrapa le poignet, sentant les os aussi fragiles que ceux de la patte d'un oiseau sous ses doigts plus musclés.

« Pas touche, mademoiselle, c'est une propriété privée, » la sermonna-t-il.

« Oh, » fit-elle, faussement déçue. « Tu ne fais pas une exception pour moi ? »

« Non, même pas en rêve. »

La fille lui retira sa main d'un geste effroyablement rapide et sec, puis soupira bruyamment, en souriant, « Dommage. Enfin. C'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de — enfin, pas _exactement _mourir, mais… — d'aller en Enfer. Car si celui que je cherche t'atteint mortellement, y a pas de retours en arrière. C'est un allé-simple pour l'enfer, et crois-moi, c'est pas joli là-bas. Et c'est d'autant plus horrible que y beaucoup d'entrées, mais très peu de sorties. Et ya que du Barbara Streisand à la radio, le cauchemar pour les mélomanes du métal-sreamo comme moi ! Et à la télé, que du porno — quoique, » Elle commença à marcher, pour aller tâter le pot, regardant sûrement s'il y avait des fissures. « Enfin, il est réparé. En espérant que personne dans le monde réel n'a vu ça… » Elle roula les yeux au ciel, avant de marcher en se déhanchant vers la fenêtre, caressant la vitre du bout des doigts, silencieuse un instant, avant de continuer, « Enfin. Pour une personne normale, ça n'a pas dû durer plus de quelques millièmes de secondes. Il faudrait une concentration extraordinaire pour voir ça… »

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur les rais de lumières à ses pieds. Elle soupira, et Zoro s'approcha avec précaution, remarquant un couteau accroché à sa cuisse dans un fourreau, juste en-dessous d'un petit short en jeans comme Nami avait l'habitude de mettre. Elle portait un hoodie FOX vert — les manches retroussées jusqu'au coudes — et un tee-shirt noir en-dessous, avec un foulard noir au cou. Sans oublier de petits escarpins noirs. Il s'était toujours demandé comment les meufs faisaient pour marcher avec ces trucs…

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il sentit le soleil s'imprégner sur lui, en lui transmettant une certaine sérénité. Cette même impression semblait presque affecter l'autre fille, qui baissait les yeux, en essayant de peut-être faire apparaître du vernis vert sur ses orteils aussi. Elle soupira, recommençant une autre tirade, « Écoute. Je ne suis pas une Faucheuse. Alors, je peux t'aider — dans une certaine mesure, mais sans tout un tas de règles à la con qui gèrent le boulot de Grimm. Je ne dois pas changer le cours que les choses doivent prendre, selon Grimm — mon pote Faucher qui m'a laissé son terrain de jeu. Mais — parce que oui, dans la vie, y a toujours un mais en quelque part —, je peux t'aider un peu avec ton petit copain disparu si tu… »

« Comment tu sais pour Luffy ? » Zoro était encore plus désarçonné, la regardant de haut en bas. Cette fille dont il ne savait même pas le nom voulait l'aider ? Et pis quoi, encore ! C'était un rêve… oui, ça devait être ça ! Pourtant, il sentait les rayons de soleil sur son visage, et lorsqu'il avait cassé le pot, il avait ressenti la douleur… « Allez, répond ! »

« Ah, _come on_ ! Me coupe pas, hein ! Sois un gentleman et écoute-moi bien, que le message rentre dans ton crâne, Pelouse de la veille ! Bon, donc — où j'en étais ? Ah oui, t'aider, t'aider… — Je peux t'aider à retrouver ton cher copain, mais seulement si toi tu m'aides aussi. Tu devrais mourir d'ici deux jours à être encore dans le coma, puisque ça fait déjà trois jours et— »

« Je suis dans le coma depuis trois jours ? ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux verts, la mâchoire pendante, et les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pouvait pas croire que… Seigneur, peut-être que Lucci avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal à Luffy, peut-être lui avait-il même fait subir le pire des supplices qu'il pouvait lui imposer… Ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà tué ? La seule pensée lui fit ravaler sa salive et serrer son cœur douloureusement.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps, car la jeune fille se fâcha, « Raaah ! Si tu m' coupe encore, l'Algue des cavernes, je boude ! Et je peux bouder très longtemps, crois-moi ! Alors, sois un bon garçon, cette fois, écoute-moi, putain ! Bon, donc, avant que tu ne me coupe très grossièrement, j'étais entrain de dire que tu étais dans le coma depuis trois jours. Tu mourras dans deux jours. Bon, montre-moi que tu es d'accord en hochant la tête. Si tu dis un mot, je te laisse crever. » Zoro hocha la tête lentement « Bon ! Cool. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide à sauver ton petit chauffe-pénis, va falloir que tu me donne un coup de main. Compris ? J'expose tout avant, puis je donne la marchandise, okay ? Donc, tu as compris ? »

Zoro hocha la tête, « Ouais. Nickel. » Peu importe qui était cette fille, si elle disait pouvoir l'aider, il allait la suivre. « Mais, j'étais inconscient quand ce mec est arrivé. Retrouver, ici, ou… il l'a… »

« Ouais. Il l'a enlevé. Et c'est pas beau à voir. Y a encore quelques jours j'étais en dormance en Sibérie, mais j'ai décidé de vous aider. Parce que… Y a un moment que je vous observe, tous les deux, » dit-elle avec un grand sérieux. « Ce Lucci… c'est un monstre. Moi-même, j'ai torturé bien des innocents au Moyen-âge, avec beaucoup d'imagination, et ce qu'il lui faisait… c'était… horrible. Mais, par soucis confidentiel, je ne dis rien. Enfin, » Elle baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux, respirant un peu d'air. « Je t'expose mon plan, ensuite, je te montre ce qui se passe du côté de ton copain. Autant de fois que tu veux. Que ce soit passé ou présent. Ou même futur. C'est bon, t'as capicher ? »

Zoro hocha à nouveau la tête, peu rassuré, mais confiant. S'il devait mourir en essayant d'aider Luffy, alors il en serait ainsi. C'était son boulot de protéger ce garçon, alors, il allait le faire. Et même s'il en devait lui coûter la vie, ou l'éternité en Enfer… Il leva les yeux, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, voyant son reflet dans la fusion magmatique dorée des yeux de la jeune fille, et déclarant avec assurance, « Dis-moi tout. Je t'aiderais, parce qu'il faut que je sauve Luffy. »

« Quelle belle déclaration, » dit-elle avec un sourire, ce retournant vers la fenêtre, son regard teinté d'une légère nostalgie, alors qu'elle regardait le soleil se refléter sur la neige. Son sourire lui rappela un peu celui d'une mère ayant perdu son enfant, et il sut presque immédiatement que même si elle avait l'air de son âge, elle avait bien plus vécu que lui. Et pendant qu'il pensait à cela, elle continua doucement, « Et il n'est même pas ici pour l'entendre. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Robin se réveilla le matin, regardant autour d'elle, frottant son coude endolori à force d'avoir été sous la pression de sa tête lourde de fatigue. Quant s'était-elle endormie ? Zoro dormait toujours dans son lit, et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva, et s'approcha du lit du jeune homme, et lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle se sentait bien triste pour lui, sans jamais vouloir lui dire qu'elle l'avait vu, aux côtés de Luffy.

Le gamin devait avoir quatorze ans lorsqu'il avait aidé à démantelé les réseaux de drogues de Crocodile. La Rain Powder était maintenant une chose seulement rappelée par les junkies, et son passé salit était tout aussi oublié que cette drogue perturbatrice. Elle était le bras droit de cet homme immonde. Elle l'avait aidé dans ses meurtres, et s'occupait elle-même des transactions.

Ensemble, ils avaient mené la grasse vie, au dépens des accros, et sans remords. Ce n'était qu'avec l'entremise d'un enregistrement audio qu'elle avait donné des informations à Luffy, après l'avoir aidé alors qu'il était inconscient. Elle avait agi rapidement. Personne ne l'avait vue. Et pas même Zoro, qui arrivait derrière elle. Le temps qu'il arrive là où son meilleur ami gisait inconscient, elle était déjà plus loin, à les surveiller. Elle avait souvent vu de gros durs s'attendrir devant les demoiselles en détresse comme le garçon était en ce moment, mais jamais comme cet homme aux cheveux verts.

Il avait pris Luffy avec délicatesse dans ses bras, et l'avait relevé, lui demandant seulement s'il pouvait se tenir debout, avant d'obéir à tous et chacun de ses ordres. Mais lorsque le plus jeune lui avait tombé d'épuisement dans les bras, il l'avait soulevé de terre, et l'avait ramené jusqu'à l'hôpital, non pas sans un dernier regard vers l'immeuble de Crocodile, et de marcher plus loin. Et c'était avec un petit sourire que Nico Robin avait su que si jamais elle les reverrait un jour, ces deux-là risquaient d'être bien plus que des amis.

Et elle avait eut raison. Leur relation s'était longuement développée en tant qu'amitié, pour devenir ensuite un amour bien solide. Elle était bien contente d'avoir aidé ce garçon. Pourtant, elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il tombe comme elle l'avait elle-même un jour dans les filets d'un être aussi perfide que Lucci. Et même… il était pire que Crocodile. Elle n'avait jamais été battue. Juste un peu psychologiquement accroe à cet idiot, mais Luffy avait subit des blessures qu'on pouvait difficilement réparer.

« Robin ? » La voix de Franky venait de la porte. La femme se retourna, et son mari lui fit un petit sourire avant de dire, « Allez, viens. On va prendre une douche puis revenir, d'accord ? » La brune hocha la tête, avant de suivre le mécano, non sans croire voir le reflet d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans la fenêtre baignée de lumière.

Elle marcha la tête haute vers la sortie, voyant Franky déjà dehors à marcher vers le pick-up. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'un pot à fleur rond, elle remarqua qu'il tomba sans un bruit, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle cru rêver, mais vit sans mal des gouttes de sang couler de fissures qui se réparaient doucement.

Et dans la fenêtre devant elle, une fille aux cheveux roses, qui grognait contre un jeune homme musclé aux cheveux verts.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Alors… récapitule encore une fois, que je comprenne bien ! » s'exclama Zoro, en faisant un geste sec des mains, avant de les reposer sur la table de la cafétéria.

Ero le regarda avec la bouche bien pleine, lui rappelant sans trop le vouloir une des célèbres habitudes de Luffy, fermant presque l'un de ses yeux dorés dans une expression d'agacement sévère, « Mmh, mmnhg ! MMmh ! »

« Et s'il te plaît, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. C'est assez dégoutant, » la gronda Zoro, tout aussi exaspéré. Rapidement, sa surprise avait laissé place à une certaine exaspération. Non seulement, cette fille, Ero Rosaries, était une perverse comme il n'en avait jamais vue, mais elle était aussi stupide sur les bords qu'une gamine de quinze ans.

Elle avala, avant de continuer, « Bon, la prochaine fois que tu me demande de recommencer, je boude ! Compris, et je te jure que je boude très bien ! Enfin, c'est selon Michi-kun, et puis… rooh, il préférait quand c'était Dallas-chan qui boudait, alors il disait ça juste pour me faire arrêter de bouder ! Quel crétin, quand même ! » Zoro la regarda avec un regard noir. « Oui, en bref. Je veux que tu m'aides. Je suis en dormance depuis le XVIIème siècle en Sibérie. Bien que je sois en dormance, je peux agir. Et… un ami à moi a commencé un raid sur les rêves après avoir été possédé. Il s'appelle Vegas. Il est salement possédé, et dans cette dimension de rêve, il a l'apparence du démon qui le possède. »

« C'est pas joli, » commenta Zoro.

Ero lui fit à nouveau un regard noir, « Coupe-moi encore, et je boude. Bref, je dois l'aider, qu'il puisse se réincarner plus tard. Il ne risque rien si je l'attaque. Je dois juste tuer le démon. C'est pas bien difficile en apparence, mais… c'est là que ça se corse. » Elle rougit, et détourna le regard en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de continuer, « Un peu comme Luffy avec toi, et vice-versa, lui et moi, on se connait par cœur. Je sais qu'il dort avec un doudou, et qu'il met trois sucres dans son thé, « et pas un de plus », comme il le disait si bien. Et de plus, quand il rit, il ressemble à Donal Duck. Et… »

« Viens en au fait, » demanda Zoro, de plus en plus exaspéré, commençant à sentir un mal de tête lui battre les tempes.

« Ah ! Oui, excuse-moi, je m'égare encore… » dit-elle en souriant doucement. « Bien. J'ai besoin d'un appât. S'il me vois, il va prendre la forme qu'il prend habituellement, et il va commencer à pleurer, en disant que c'est bien lui, et puis ensuite, il va me tuer… et si je me réveille trop tôt, ça ne va pas être très grave, mais… je dois faire profil bas encore quelques années. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens, et c'était un carnage… Enfin, tu m'aides ? »

« Seulement si je suis payé cash, avant, mademoiselle, » l'avertit à nouveau Zoro, se penchant par-dessus la table en y déposant un coude.

Ero fit de même, se penchant bien plus que lui, son visage tout près du sien, « Mais j'en avais l'intention, mon bon monsieur ! » Elle se releva ensuite, Zoro la suivant du regard pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas faire comme Usopp et lui fausser compagnie. Une fois debout, elle plaça un bras devant son ventre, et fit une courbette disciplinée, pointant la porte de la cafétéria, disant d'une voix digne du majordome de la reine d'Angleterre, « Veuillez me suivre, cher duc de la Verte-Pelouse ! »

Elle marcha dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de bain des employés. Un long miroir était accroché tout le long du mur. Zoro regarda alentour, les chiottes étaient rutilantes, mais une certaine odeur flottait dans l'air. Un mélange de désinfectant et de merde, autrement dit. Il pinça le nez, et regarda Ero, qui semblait ne presque pas apparaître dans le miroir. Elle toucha la surface plane du verre, qui commença doucement à onduler. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, ses yeux dorés prenant subitement une couleur plus magmatique.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? Futur, présent, passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement en écho. Elle semblait subitement plus sérieuse. Moins frivole. Zoro soupira, et regarda le miroir onduler devant lui.

« Montre-moi Luffy tel qu'il est maintenant. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le lavabo qui dégoutait devant elle, et d'une voix sombre, elle annonça, « Soit. Montrez-moi Monkey D Luffy tel qu'il est maintenant. » Le miroir s'illumina, et la glace frissonna encore un peu, avant de se calmer, et de devenir complètement noire comme une marée s'étendant du milieu vers les côtes. Les lumières clignotèrent, et les murs tremblèrent doucement, de la poussière tombant par endroit. Les lumières finirent par se fermer, et la seule lumière s'avéra être les yeux dorés d'Ero, qui éclairaient faiblement. Zoro la dévisagea, puis,

Lorsque la lumière revint, Zoro regarda le miroir, tournant lentement la tête, pour voir Luffy qui pleurait, s'étouffant sur un bâillon, attaché à un lit de camp, nu, et tremblotant, du sang coulant de petites coupures un peu partout sur lui-même, dans une pièce sombre. Il pleurait un répétant quelque chose comme une prière, et il l'entendait. _Il l'appelait_. Il psalmodiait son nom, dans le vain et naïf espoir qu'il viendrait le sauver.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se jeta sur l'image, les deux mains à plat sur la miroir, ses doigts frottant sur la vitre, sans jamais pouvoir atteindre le gamin. Il le regardait pleurer, sans pouvoir le consoler. Il le regardait souffrir, sans pouvoir rien faire. Et, oh ! Il s'en voulait, de ne pas l'avoir aussi bien protégé qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Luffy sursauta et se retourna, ses yeux pleins de larmes se tournant vers un bruit de pas, et il reconnu la voix de Lucci dire bien fort, son sourire facilement devinable à son ton de voix lorsqu'il parla de sa voix doucereuse, « Il est temps de payer ta peine, Luffy. » Il détacha le bâillon d'une main, et abaissa son pantalon de l'autre, et l'image s'effaça lentement, les lumières flashèrent, et la lumière revint.

Zoro se retourna vers Ero, et s'apprêta à lui crier qu'elle était chiante d'avoir coupé l'image, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il la vit les yeux baissés sur le sol, essayant visiblement de retenir son repas, prostrée par terre, respirant difficilement, avant de se relever, et de le regarder, essuyant rudement ses larmes avec une certaine fureur, éructant des dizaines de jurons en ligne, avant de frapper le miroir du plat de la main, et de dire d'une voix fâchée, « Tu veux voir autre chose ? »

Son aura avait changé tellement vite, qu'encore une fois, Zoro fut désarçonné. Il secoua la tête, et ajouta, son sérieux tout autant à l'épreuve que le sien. Avant d'ajouter, sa voix dure comme le roc, sérieux comme il l'avait rarement été dans sa vie, « Non. Allez. On fais vite ce que tu m'as demandé. »

**.oO0Oo.**

_Trois jours plus tôt, deux heures après l'enlèvement de Luffy, minuit dix-sept…_

Luffy se réveilla sur un lit de camp minuscule aux ressorts défoncés qui lui griffaient le dos dans une petite pièce sombre et froide. Il était alors presque en panique, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il n'y voyait presque rien. Ses liens de fortune avaient été changés pour une corde très serrée qui lui brûlait les poignets, et limitait tout mouvements en étant attaché à la tête de lit. Il était toujours nu, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas appréciable. Zoro n'était pas avec lui pour le lui faire apprécier. Il se demanda s'il allait bien. Si Franky l'avait trouvé, et qu'ils soignaient sa blessure. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Il hoqueta et sentit quelques larmes couler, mais il cligna des yeux pour chasser les autres.

Il voulait tellement qu'il soit là, même si c'était égoïste de vouloir qu'il soit encore plus dans la merde avec lui. Il voulait qu'il soit là, pour le protéger et lui assurer que tout irait bien. Le prendre dans ses bras, et faire arrêter ce cauchemar.

Les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement alors qu'une porte coulissante glissa sur ses rails. Il était dans le placard de la chambre d'une suite dans un quelconque hôtel. Dans la lumière de l'autre pièce et du grand placard, sur le pas de la porte, avec son sourire doucereux, se tenait Lucci. Ses yeux scannèrent le gamin, et il s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant.

« Tiens, tu es redevenu gros. Dommage. » Luffy lui jeta un regard noir. « Et tu veux mordre en plus. Si on relâche la discipline, les animaux redeviennent sauvages, non ? Il en est de même pour les petites putes dans ton genre. » Son regard devint froid, et son visage se tordit dans un rictus de haine, et il lui envoya une baffe en plein visage. Envoyé plus loin, Luffy manqua de se frapper la tête contre le pied en métal du lit.

« J'aurais mieux fait d'agir plus tôt. » Luffy se retourna, pour le voir le regarder comme on regarde un chien qui désobéit et mord les gosses. Comme s'il était foncièrement mauvais. Luffy savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais ce regard était tellement convaincant... Il baissa les yeux. « Tu va voir, » Luffy leva les yeux, en reconnaissant le ton qu'il prenait. Il leva des yeux affolés vers Lucci, pour voir qu'il tenait un couteau de pêche, « Tu vas voir qu'est-ce que c'est que de me désobéir. »

Il s'avança, et Luffy souhaita qu'il ait pu crier d'horreur.

— **Ze ende of ze chapteur—**

Bon. Suis-je sadique ? Je pense que oui xD Vous allez vouloir me tuer, j'en suis certaine. Parce que tout va continuer dans le prochain chapitre 8D Vous allez donc devoir patienter u.u Patience, jeune padawan, patience 8D Arrivera la suite, arrivera la suite ! Oui, bon fini le trip de Star Wars kid xD

Moi : * grignote son chocolat *

Ero : * regarde Zoro et Luffy qui se tripotent plus loin *

Hancock : * regarde Ero bizarrement *

Zoro : * embrasse Luffy *

Luffy : * embrasse Zoro *

Ero : J'ai envie de jouer au Sims.

Moi : Ben moi nan. Va chier. J'ai balleuh au bentreuh. * sniff *

Ero : Et t'as le rhume, en plus ! * s'éloigne * je jure que si tu m'éternue dessus, j' te fais un procès ! Et pourquoi tu manges du chocolat noir si ça te donne mal au ventre, idiote ! ? Je déteste les substances qui ne viennent pas de moi, alors tu ne vomis pas, et encore moins éternuer ! Ou de Mugen-kun, parce que Mugen, c'ets mon Mumu !

Moi : Allez, t'arrête. Toi, t'es mon personnage, si tu la fermes pas, je t'efface ! Ey je te signale que dans le roman, à un moment, t'as les cheveux qui trempent dans ton vomis !

Ero : C'est toi qui écrivais, j' l' ai pas choisis, cet horrible moment de mon existence ! Sans moi, t'auras aucun personnage intéressant ! Sauf peut-être cette mauviette de Vegas, ou encore cette roche humaine de York ! Ou encore, Yun, mais elle, de toute façon, elle est encore en phase création ! Alors donc…

Moi : TA GUEULE ET VA JOUER AUX SIMS ! * atchaaa *

Ero : Waiis ! * sort une laptop, et fais bouger la souris * Donc, move object on… et… on déplace ces deux-là au lit, puis… « Faire crac-crac~ ! »

Zoro/Luffy : * se font subitement déplacer vers un lit qui sort de nulle part *

Luffy : * tout content * BAIIISE ! =D

Zoro : Euuh… baiiise ? o_ô'

Moi : * furax *EROOO ! ESPÈCE DE CHIENNE À DEUX BALLES ! ATTEND QUE JE… ! ! * se retourne vers Zoro et Luffy qui commencent à se faire des câlins, Luffy qui mène le bal, puis regarde Ero qui essaie de se cacher dans un tiroir, avant d'hausser les épaules * J' m'occupe de ça plus tard. * sort une caméra de son pyjama, et se met à baver et à saigner du nez abondamment en filmant *

**Dans le prochain chapitre…**

**Hey, j' fais pas de trailer, vous aurez qu'à lire, tiens :p**


	13. Quelque chose dans ce coeur est mort

Rating : M

Pairing : Eh bien, eh bien. Je dirais… LucLuf, cette fois.

Warning : Souffrance mentale; 100mg. Injections létales pour Pervy Otaku : apportez-en beaucoup vers l'heure de son exécution à fan!Marineford.

Disclaimer : Que ceux qui me haïssent me jettent des pierres. Virtuelles. Et qui sont molles. Comme ça, ça ne fera pas mal, vu que One Piece n'est pas à moi.

Note : Un autre chapitre, encore une fois. Ero y est encore, même si elle devait n'apparaître que dans le dernier sorti. Elle y restera peut-être encore un de plus, puisque j'écris comme ça vient, je n'ai aucunes idées de quand elle s'en ira — ou si elle montrera son vrai visage psychopathique x) Dans ce chapitre, c'est encore une chanson que je devrais vous proposer d'écouter, « Like A G6 » de Far East Movement. Le rythme va bien avec tout ça xD Ou n'importe quoi de System Of A Down sur Hypnotize, je crois xD

Et, je voulais en parler depuis déjà quelque temps. C'est **assez important**. Vous aimeriez une préquelle à l'histoire ? Car j'aurais l'idée d'une fic Zoro-centrique avec un Luffy toujours très présent. Vous en aurez un avant-goût là-dedans. Le nom de cette fic sera, dans tous les cas, « Les conditions pour un orage ». À moins qu'à la place d'orage, vous préféreriez un autre mot, comme tempête, ou ouragan :O Enfin :) Bonne et heureuse lecture :D

**UPDATE IMPORTANTE À LIRE **: Hum, donc, en être humain normal, j'ai une vie, rappelez-vous, hein… Et, j'ai eut des problèmes de santé du côté cardiaque, mais bon, c'est presque rien du tout. Le plus dur, c'est mon père qui a un cancer sur un rein, et, disons que j' suis une p'tite fifille à son papa, je m'entends bien avec lui, on s'envoie souvent promener, et s' fait des blagues, et pis, enfin, en étant mon père, c'est aussi mon ami, voyez. Alors, je mets cette petite partie du chapitre toujours inachevé pour vous donner un avant-goût, et m'excuser d'avoir une âme qui s' prend des claques du destin à chaque tournant, hein… Bref, bonne lecture, et je préviendrais les utilisateurs _**connectés**_ qui veulent savoir quand la suite sera là. Merci de votre compréhension.

**« L'enfer déformé »**

**Douzième chapitre**

**Quelque chose dans ce cœur est mort**

« Sweet dreams are made of this. Who never mind to disappear ? »

— Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This), Eurythmics/Marilyn Manson.

_Deux jours après l'enlèvement de Luffy, 22hrs54…_

Luffy écoutait silencieusement la télévision dans la pièce d'à côté, le bruit vaguement étouffé par les murs, essayant de respirer plus ou moins normalement, ou du moins atténuer la douleur lorsqu'il le faisait. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il lui en résonnait dans la gorge et jusque dans le haut de la tête. La sensation horrible et chaude dans le fond de sa gorge lui restait encore et toujours amère, et il se demandait s'il viendrait un jour à oublier ce goût si dégoutant qui lui restait toujours dans la bouche. Une certaine envie de vomir le tenaillait, mais il savait qu'il pouvait se retenir en se calmant, et en respirant doucement.

Inspire, et expire. Doucement, garde l'air dans tes poumons quelques secondes le temps qu'ils se dilatent — le tout en rentrant le ventre. Un, puis un et demi, puis deux, tout comme au yoga sur la WiiFit.

Il fermait ses yeux qui tremblaient, des sueurs froides dégoulinant le long de sa peau lacérée par les nombreux coups de couteau d'hier, le sel de la sueur faisant piquer ses coupures profondes, fermant les yeux alors qu'une nouvelle goutte de sueur s'introduisait dans une blessure qui sécrétait encore de temps à autre quelques larmes rouge. Il sentit la bile amère lui remonter le long du gosier, mais réussit encore une fois à s'abstenir de vomir dans son bâillon.

Le drap blanc du lit de camp était maintenant un linceul teinté de sang, sauf qu'à la différence près, il n'était pas un martyr, et était loin d'être mort. Il sentait son sang s'écouler des plaies ouvertes sur ses bras et son torse. Et Seigneur, la douleur était supportable, mais faisant palpiter son cœur, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il se sentait comme s'il allait exploser hors de sa poitrine, et sa respiration s'en retrouvait haletante, griffant sa gorge sèche.

Depuis que Lucci avait fermé la porte, il y avait presque une heure qu'il avait fini par sécher ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'un jour aimé cet homme ? Déjà, au temps où il avait commencé à sortir avec Lucci, il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Zoro. Et il était tellement jaloux de cette bombe aux cheveux roses avec qui il sortait ! Il se rappelait bien de son nom. Bonney Jewelry Williams. Et c'était un peu pour attirer son attention que tout avait commencé…

Pourtant, au début, Lucci avait été tellement doux et patient. Peut-être un peu distant, mais juste assez longtemps pour le mettre en confiance. Le faire l'aimer, presque oublier à quel point Zoro avait un jour accaparé toutes ses pensées. Plus tard, il avait réalisé qu'il avait aimé Zoro depuis le jour où il l'avait vu complètement défoncé dans une ruelle, accosté par un flic.

Il se rappelait comment il avait dit au flic qu'il allait s'occuper de son grand frère, et avait bien sûr fait chanter Zoro pour qu'il vienne chez lui. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce junky, il avait su en le voyant que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il y aurait des répercussions. Et ni une ni deux, il l'avait toujours aidé. Les soirs où le jeune homme venait cogner chez lui, la lèvre tuméfiée, l'arcade fendue, lui tombant dans les bras, pleurant de colère et de dépit.

Luffy avait toujours su pour le père violent, et la mère impuissante. Et aussi pour la sœur qu'on avait poussée dans les escaliers, sa tête s'écrasant contre une arche de porte, le crâne ouvert. Commotion cérébrale. Mis à part la chute, Kuina ne devait pas avoir trop souffert. Luffy avait déjà lu quelque part qu'il était facile de mourir. Mais encore plus difficile de survivre à la mort d'une personne qu'on aimait. Zoro avait toujours pu garder un pied dans la réalité grâce à sa sœur. Et lorsqu'elle était morte… le barrage avait cédé.

Il avait tout de même dû apprivoiser ce chat sauvage. Zoro était un vrai fauve prédateur déjà à l'époque. Il valait mieux ne pas lui chercher des noises, sinon, on se retrouvait à l'infirmerie dans le temps de le dire… Le jeune homme lui avait difficilement fait confiance aux premiers abords, mais une fois qu'il avait vu qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, il lui avait fait un petit sourire, et il lui avait tendu la main.

Il se rappelait comment il avait tout accepté de Zoro. Comment il avait tout de suite adoré cet être humain. Comment il avait tout de suite su qu'il le voulait comme ami. Dans une intuition, il avait su qu'il serait là. Et quand il regardait en arrière, il voyait comment Zoro était là à chaque moment important de sa vie. À partir de ses douze ans, à chaque anniversaire. Chaque coup dur. Chaque fois que n'importe qui lui faisait du mal, il se rappelait voir Zoro avec quelques pansements, mais pas celui qui l'avait enquiquiné avant quelques jours. Il était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral.

Et il ne savait pas s'il en était vraiment de même pour lui. À chaque fois que Zoro lui racontait ses problèmes, c'était qu'il avait vu que quelque chose clochait. Et Zoro était devenu excellent pour lui cacher des choses de ce genre. C'était seulement lorsqu'il lui avait accidentellement donné un coup de coude dans une plaie recousue aux agrafes sur une côte que Zoro avait avoué que son père le battait. Et encore, Luffy avait dû longtemps insisté.

Encore une fois, était-il aussi proche que cela de Zoro ? Lui, il lui racontait ses problèmes, et Zoro supportait ses larmes dans ces jours si sombres. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que l'homme aux cheveux verts ne retenait pas les siennes ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et retint des larmes —encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était à ce point égoïste…

Il lui avait toujours demandé si tout allait bien en le pensant. Mais au fond, comme tout le monde, il ne s'en préoccupait vraiment que lorsque Zoro n'était pas là. Il se rappellerait toujours avec horreur un appel de Zoro qu'il avait reçu vers trois heures du matin. Déboussolé d'être réveillé sèchement par ~Fanfare~ de Mr Children — sa sonnerie de portable —, Luffy avait répondu, demandant d'une voix bourrue ce qui se passait. Il s'était levé précipitamment en entendant la voix faible de Zoro au bout du fil. Il lui disait qu'il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé, mais qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Luffy lui avait dit de tenir bon, et d'attendre, qu'il arrivait avec Ace.

À deux kilomètres à l'opposé de la ville. C'était là qu'il avait trouvé son ami. Étendu avec le visage barbouillé de sang, qui coulait du nez, visiblement frappé quelque fois, le regard vague comme s'il bad-tripait, les yeux vitreux, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Luffy l'avait relevé, remarquant ses mains et son tee-shirt, son jean rapiécé, jusqu'à ses baskets en mauvais état, tous tachés de sang, plus ou moins largement à certain endroit. Le garçon n'avait rien dit ni à son frère, ni à Zoro, mais quand il l'avait relevé, il avait vu un objet brillant de rouge écarlate et avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau.

Les deux frères avaient amené le jeune homme aux cheveux verts aux urgences, Luffy restant derrière avec lui pour le tenir dans une position plus ou moins confortable pour le nez du plus vieux qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Selon ce qu'il sentait avec sa main sur les côtes de son ami, était quelque chose de pointu, et un peu humide. Visiblement, il avait des côtes cassées.

Luffy avait compris avant bien des autres que c'était le soir où Zoro avait fini par tuer son père. Cet enfoiré l'avait battu, complètement saoul, avant de se retourner vers la mère du jeune homme, essayant de défendre son garçon. L'homme avait tenté de l'étrangler, et Zoro, ne voulant pas voir sa mère partager le destin de sa sœur, avant attrapé un couteau qui trainait, et le plantant dans le ventre de l'homme. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Cinq fois. Six fois. Trente fois.

Luffy n'avait pas été à l'école tout le temps de la convalescence de son ami. Shanks avait motivé ses journées d'absence par un voyage. Même si tout le monde savait qu'en fait, il regardait Zoro, attendant qu'il parle, son regard vide fixé sur un mur. Luffy s'était souvent blotti contre lui, et l'homme aux cheveux verts s'était deux ou trois fois permis de le serrer dans ses bras, et de lui exposer ses inquiétudes. Mais il s'avérait qu'il avait été acquitté. Sa mère n'avait pas porté plainte. Luffy savait que tout ça avait montré à Zoro qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Que ce n'était pas mal à son honneur de verser une larme ou deux; en faite, il montrait plutôt qu'il avait des sentiments, en le faisant. Et puis, il serait toujours là pour les essuyer, si jamais il s'avérait qu'il en versait d'autres…

Luffy se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, et même jamais réalisé à temps pour s'éviter autant de souffrance…

**.oO0Oo.**

Il avait remarqué beaucoup de choses sur Ero, pendant qu'il la regardait marcher devant lui, essayant selon ses dires de trouver le dépôt à médicaments, et n'avait jamais dit _pour quoi_ elle cherchait cet endroit. C'était une preuve assez tangible qu'elle ne se permettait pas de lui faire trop confiance. Deuxièmement, malgré ses airs frivoles, elle était prudente. Il la voyait passer sa main près de son couteau accroché à sa cuisse à chaque tournant, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un monstre lui sauter dessus. Encore une preuve qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, cette fois, en l'endroit.

Il voyait ses yeux briller comme de l'or liquide à plusieurs tournants. Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux plus dorés de ceux de Mihawk, mais fallait-il croire que les siens étaient réellement faits d'or liquide.

« Et ensuite ? Devine ce qu'il me dit, ce con ! Oh non, mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ces vêtements, ils ne sont pas à vendre, ils ont appartenus à… Ah ah ah, ils étaient à moi, à une époque. Il ne m'a pas crue, alors j' lui ai fait comprendre le message. Et pas par la manière douce. Il a reçu le mur dans la tronche. Enfin. Le mur a rencontré sa tronche, c'était vraiment marrant de le voir désemparé et d' se faire dessus en demandant, madame, m' faite pas d' mal j' vous en supplie, vous pouvez avoir ces vêtements tout pourris, et ensuite il a… »

Autre chose : elle n'arrêtait jamais de parler. Elle enchaînait phrase sur phrase, et sujets sur sujets. Mais, elle ne parlait jamais vraiment d'elle. Plutôt de choses qu'elle avait faites dans un lointain passé, racontant vol et pillage, une vie de pirate des continents. Elle devait avoir fait voleuse de banque, et des choses comme ça, parce qu'à un moment, il avait simplement arrêté de l'écouter. Ça devait être ce que tous les autres hommes faisaient. Ne pas l'écouter, seulement la regarder.

Plus il la regardait, et plus ils avançaient, plus il lui prenait une envie tordue de sentir les os graciles, comme ceux d'un merle, de ses poignets se briser sous ses doigts. Ou de l'étrangler, la faire souffrir. Quelque choses d'horrible pour finalement voir la lumière quitter ces yeux dorés bien trop beaux pour ne pas être un piège à mouche. À chaque fois que ces pensées plus qu'étranges lui traversaient l'esprit, il la voyait — ou _l'imaginait _— pendue au plafond par une longue chaîne, ses yeux complètement dorés, des dents acérées comme celle d'un monstre sortant de la bouche, l'écume au coin des lèvres, un sourire horriblement tordu déformant ses traits en ceux de la pire des ogresses. Ou encore, fusillée de tous côtés, secouée de spasmes horribles. Ou même une lance lui traversant le ventre, créant une fleur rouge qui perdait ses pétales sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

Tout ça devenait bien trop étrange.

Il avait envie de l'avoir à sa merci. De la voir pleurer sous ses coups. De voir cette jeune fille qui semblait si forte s'écrouler devant lui. De demander pardon pour rien, juste son plaisir à lui, l'entendre respirer dans un sifflement d'horreur… Il se trouvait complètement hors-champ, et se demandait toujours ce qui se passait avec lui. Il était loin de vouloir blesser Ero, il y avait quelques minutes…

Alors pourquoi ces envies étranges le prenait-il tout d'un coup ?

Ero s'arrêta subitement, et se retourna, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il plongea à son tour son regard dans les siens, tellement dorés et profond qu'il eut peur de s'y perdre et de sombrer dans la folie, ou s'oublier lui-même. Ces yeux qui avaient tout vu… Il soutint ce regard, oubliant quelques instants les pensées tordues qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Désolée de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça… Je sais ce que tu ressens… Si tu a envie de me faire souffrir, c'est que… »

Zoro la regarda baisser les yeux, et soupirer lourdement, comme si elle était infiniment triste, mais sa voix fut forte et sans trémolo lorsqu'elle continuerait, relevant les yeux vers lui. Alors qu'elle esquissait le geste, Zoro crut voir une bête sorti de l'Enfer lever les yeux vers lui, la bouche sertie de dents tranchantes, son haleine fétide caressant son visage, et les yeux fous, deux billes d'or. Il eut l'envie subite de les arracher, et de s'en mettre riche. Il ferma les yeux, pour essayer de chasser ces pensées.

« Toutes ces envies… C'est la chose qui possède Vegas qui amplifie ce qu'il ressent. Je l'ai trahi. J'étais censée garder le secret sur le fait qu'il aimait York, mais… j' l'ai dit, parce que j'en avais marre que ce con fasse la gueule parce que Vegas avait essayé de l'aider à cause de son pacte avec ce démon… Alors, on s'est engueulés, et j' lui ai beuglé que s'il avait toujours pas compris pourquoi cet idiot de Vegas avait tenté de tuer le démon, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr, avec le cul que j'ai, il est arrivé quand j'ai commencé ma tirade. Il… il a ramené une insulte que j'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps. Il a dit que j'étais vraiment la putain de Satan pour avoir dit un secret qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Alors… il est parti, et York a suivit. Pour le reste… eh ben… » Ero eut un rire triste. « J' me suis barrée. Le plus loin possible, jusqu'au fond du Wyoming. J'avais… honte, je crois. Et le lendemain, York m'appelait pour me dire que Vegas… Enfin… il s'est fait prendre par un malade, et… Il est mort, et que lui ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. »

Zoro la regarda. Elle avait si honte pour ça ? Était-ce seulement pour ça ? Il ne comprenait rien du tout, et des milliers de nouvelles questions commençaient à remplacer les envies si étranges qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

« Qui es-tu, au fond ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger rictus de confusion sur le visage. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucunes réponses précises. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés d'Ero qui brillèrent de quelque chose semblable à l'acceptation d'un défi ou d'un pari bien idiot, entendant cette fois des voix, des centaines. Dans des langues qu'il n'avait jamais entendue; du latin, et des langues mortes. _Meretrix Satane ! Meretrix Santane ! Meretrix Satane ! Meretrix Sata… _« Qui es-tu, Ero Rosaries ? »

Son regard se voila, et son regard de défi s'éteignit, laissant ses yeux presque ternes, « L'Impardonnée. La pécheresse. La putain de Satan. L'immortelle. La veuve noire. Il y en a encore bien plus, et souvent, on me prend pour un _simple_ vampire… une belle erreur. »

Zoro la regarda, croyant difficilement que quelqu'un ayant l'air de son âge puisse avoir autant de pseudonyme. Il allait lui poser encore une question, mais elle était déjà plus loin. Il allait la suivre alors qu'elle tournait le coin, mais une gamine aux yeux aussi dorés s'avança, et le regarda avec le même regard intense — cette fois, vide de vie, mais gardant une intensité qui lui donna envie de baisser les yeux —, avant de dire de sa petite voix fluette, «_Pourquoi c'est moi, hein ?_ »

Il cligna des yeux un instant — un millième de seconde, peut être —, et il vit Ero plus loin, qui le regardait avec un regard noir, « Dis, t'avance, ou faut que j' te porte, espèce de néanderthalien ? ! Raaah, vraiment, vous, les hommes, vous êtes chiants vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'est pas possible de… »

La gamine avait disparu.

« GROUILLE TON CUL, TÊTE D'ALGUE ! T'IMAGINE PAS LES MILLES ET UNES TORTURES QUE J' PEUX T'INFLIGER AVEC DES MENOTTES MCCOY ET UNE PATTE DE CHAISE ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

L'air était frisquet, mais Luffy appréciait particulièrement les journées d'automne comme celle-ci. Il aimait sentir le vent froid sur son visage, sur son nez, et encore plus, il adorait que Zoro lui passe ton sweatshirt lorsqu'il avait froid. Le sweatshirt était au moins une douzaine de fois trop grand pour lui, mais il adorait sentir le tissu de coton sur ses bras nus, puisqu'il portait toujours ses tee-shirts à manches courtes. En faite, même à douze ou treize ans, il avait vite réalisé qu'il « oubliait » tellement souvent son manteau pour pouvoir parader dans les manches trop grandes de Zoro, qui souriait en le voyant si énervé, comme à l'habitude.

Il adorait l'odeur musquée qui s'en dégageait, et il aimait toujours avoir ce vieux sweat sur le dos, même s'il était usé d'avoir été si souvent porté. Lui-même l'avait parfois déchiré, mais Zoro réussissait toujours à le recoudre et à rendre le bris plus ou moins invisible. Bien des gens critiquaient le fait qu'il porte ce tee-shirt, presque autant que le fait qu'il apporte son chapeau chanceux le jour des examens, ou bien qu'il emprunte ce sweatshirt à Zoro, immanquablement.

Il se fâchait même quand quelqu'un le tirait ou voulait le lui prendre. Il lui était arrivé de se prendre des retenues pour avoir frappé des gens qui voulaient déchirer le « sweat de Roronoa ». Même une fois, quelqu'un avait presque complètement déchiré la capuche. Il avait été suspendu trois jours, avec Zoro qui venait lui apporter ses devoirs, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire tout un plat pour un simple sweat. Luffy lui répondait toujours que ce n'était pas un _simple_ sweat : c'était _son_ sweat.

Zoro lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en disant qu'il était un vrai gamin. Il lui avait dit que c'était peut-être vrai, mais que dans ce cas, il adorait être un gamin. Ce vieux sweat déchiré, malmené, rendu grisâtre par le javellisant, la tête de mort avec les sabres lui donnant un air de truc pour une convention de piraterie. Pourtant, ça n'était qu'un vieux sweat acheté lors de liquidation dans un magasin pas cher.

L'air était froid, et il continuait d'avancer dans la fête, ne s'occupant pas de la neige recouvrant le mobilier, Luffy s'installa dans un canapé, et attendit. Ses pensées vagabondaient à peine. Le bout du nez rouge à force que la neige tourbillonne autour de lui, ses doigts tremblotants par le gel qui les recouvraient.

« C'est idiot d'attendre. _Je _(avait-il dit cela ? Qui avait dit ça…)— il ne viendra pas. »

Et ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'autre, une main lui caressant la joue, « Viens. Viens avec moi. Tu verras, ça ne fait pas mal longtemps. »

**.oO0Oo.**

Plus il s'avançait dans l'hôpital, et plus il y faisait froid. Se frottant les bras en regardant le dos d'Ero, il n'arrivait presque plus à se diriger. Où voulait-elle aller, de toutes façons ? Lui mentait-elle, était-ce un rêve ? Déjà, il n'aurait pas été surpris que ce soit le cas. Traînant les pieds, l'homme aux cheveux verts suivait encore celle aux cheveux roses, qui continuait d'avancer sans sembler même remarquer le froid.

Il continua de la suivre pendant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne devant une porte, et la regarda d'un œil torve. Son expression était moins… expressive. Ses yeux dorés gardaient leur force.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, » dit-elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, fourrant les mains dans ses poches. « Ouais, fallait s'en douter. Comme il savait ce que je voulais faire, il s'est installé dans ta chambre. Même pas besoin d' chercher, j' suis trop, mais trop conne… Il savait que je n'allais pas me fier à ce qu'il fait toujours, alors il a encore fait ce qu'il fait toujours… ah, ce… crétiiin ! » Elle frappa du pied sur le sol par dépit, ses traits déformés par la colère.

« Moi, j'ai rien compris… » fit remarquer Zoro, lui jetant un regard en biais, une moue interrogatrice et réprobatrice— « Fais pas d' bruit s'il est d' l'autre côté, abrutie ! » — sur le visage, puis regardant la porte de sa chambre. Bientôt, ses sourcils de froncèrent sur son visage aux traits durs et sévères.

Assis sur le lit, il y avait un jeune homme. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, peut-être moins, une petite stature, les cheveux auburn, légèrement bouclés, à l'air soyeux, des yeux verts perçants, et un air totalement inoffensif, et facile à maîtriser. Mais Zoro savait mieux que de s'illusionner en se disant qu'il serait simple de mettre ce garçon à terre.

Ero pinçait les lèvres en le regardait, l'air de vouloir entrer, sa main fragile serrant la poignée de la porte et la déformant lentement, y imprimant ses empreintes de main. Une force surnaturelle semblait l'empêcher d'entrer. Puis, quelques courts instants plus tard, le garçon dans la chambre tourna son regard vert brillant vers lui, ses yeux pénétrant dans siens, et il eut l'impression qu'il lisait en lui tellement facilement.

Et encore plus troublant, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut loin d'être celle d'un jeune garçon de cet âge, une voix bien plus vieille et grave, comme si elle traversé les siècles, non sans rappeler celle d'Ero dans le ton et l'accent, « Bonjour, Roronoa Zoro. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, j'imagine. Mais Éros le sait très bien, uhuh… Peut-elle s'expliquer, Éros ? »

Les traits de la jeune fille se déformèrent avec une rapidité surprenante. Elle grogna, non sans rappeler le feulement d'un chat, fronça les sourcils, montra les crocs, regardant les yeux verts de l'autre en lui donnant une expression de haine que Zoro ne pensait même pas lui-même porter envers Lucci. Comment pouvait-on autant exécrer une personne ?

« Bien sûr, elle ne peut rien dire, la belle Éros. C'est à cause d'elle, tout, tout à cause d'elle, encore et encore, tout se répète en provenant d'elle, savais-tu ? » Le gamin leva les yeux vers lui, et s'approcha, explosant la porte d'un simple revers de bras, et l'envoyant derrière lui, lançant un regard à la jeune fille aux cheveux aurores qui le regardait toujours avec cette expression effrayante, « Oui, bien sûr, tu es si facile à duper, c'est pour ça. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on me laisserait toucher à Vegas ? Sotte. »

Puis, il se retourna vers Zoro, et en moins d'un clignement d'yeux, il était devenu un grand homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, avec des yeux noirs comme le charbon, plus du tout chétif comme le garçon, « Et puis toi, je crois que tu en as assez vu. Nous lavons notre linge sale en famille, alors, va-t'en ! »

Et alors qu'il s'avançait vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui hurla quelque chose dans une langue qu'il était très loin de connaitre — peut-être un nom, mais comment en être sûr… —, le noir lui mangea toute vision, et il s'écroula.

**.oO0Oo.**

Robin manqua faire une crise cardiaque en laissant tomber son café lorsque Zoro se redressa comme un mort de sa tombe sur son lit, prenant une grande respiration, le souffle court et regardant tout alentour comme si on allait l'attaquer. La femme était à ses côtés en moins de quelques secondes, et un boucan s'activa aussi bientôt dans le couloir.

« Zoro-kun ! »

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, cherchant quoique ce soit de menaçant autour de lui. Voyant qu'il n'y avait visiblement rien, l'homme aux cheveux verts se laissa retomber, et laissant sortir une grande respiration, jetant les couvertures du lit, et balançant les pieds en-dehors du matelas. Il tourna son regard avec la même force et détermination vers Robin, et demanda, « Luffy ? »

L'expression de Robin passa vite au sérieux — comment empêcher cet homme de retrouver son cher petit, blessé ou pas ? —, et elle secoua la tête, « Lucci l'a enlevé, malheureusement, j'ignore où il se trouve… » La femme baissa les yeux au sol, et murmura qu'elle était navrée qu'ils n'en sachent rien de plus que ça.

Zoro ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit avec une expression sûre de lui, « Cherchez discrètement dans les hôtels. J'ai une petite idée, mais j' sais pas si mon instinct est un idiot… » Robin hocha la tête, avant de sortir, et Zoro la suivit des yeux, regardant la porte en même temps. La poignée était tordu avec des empreintes de mains. Tiens ça lui disait quelque chose, mais… Rien de précis.

Ses yeux firent ensuite le tour de la pièce, et tombèrent sur un miroir, qui refléta une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un impressionnant rose aurore, le visage caché par sa longue frange, détrempée de sang. Ses vêtements révélant ses courbes appréciables semblaient avoir connu de meilleurs jours, et elle releva le visage juste assez pour que Zoro voit son visage barbouillée de sang, et ses yeux dorés, qu'il avait déjà vu — oui, mais _où_ ?

« Zoro ? » demanda Robin en entrant dans la chambre. Dans un clignement d'yeux, la fille était disparue. C'était si étrange… « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, j' suis juste pas encore très alerte, c'est tout… »

**THAT'S IT FOR TODAY !**

OMG, je suis la pire auteure au monde. J' vous ai fait attendre durant des mois, putain o_o Je m'en veux, et de plus, cette suite n'est pas à la hauteur du reste de la fic, mais comprenez, y a plusieurs facteurs.

Premièrement, je suis beaucoup plus dans Hetalia dernièrement que One Piece. Pourquoi ? C'est simple. J'ai manqué de net pendant grosso-modo, quatre mois. Et pendant quatre mois, j'attrapais le réseau qui passait, et je rageais quand il partait. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment écouter One Piece comme ça… Alors, j' matais APH. Je rigolais, ça me remontais le moral. Et puis comme ça, j'ai bien plus tripé, c'est con, mais ainsi.

Deuxièmement, j'écrivais de moins en moins car j'avais de moins en moins le moral. Sans rien cacher, j' voulais absolument crever. Je restais enfermée sous mon lit, internée dans mon propre mental à réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de crever. J'ai pondu quelques dizaines de trucs tristes sur Hetalia, dont plusieurs ne sont pas postés. Bref, je ne voulais pas me pencher sur mes fics un peu à cause de ça, car certaines sont plus joyeuses…

Puis, aussi, depuis quelques temps, je me sens moins inspirée par cette fic, et aussi l'univers de One Piece, souvent. Ceux qui regardent Hetalia du début à la fin peuvent comprendre qu'avec tous les à côtés bien accessibles, le fandom très large, anglophone et francophone, les personnages aux personnalités déjantés, la musique, le fait que ce soit toujours idiot… Bref, je ne m'éterniserais pas !

Je demande pardon, mais les chapitre vont sûrement prendre longtemps à être postés… Mais bien sûr, je finirais cette fic, et ferais sûrement quelques petits one-shots par-ci par-là, puisque One Piece est un manga génial, hein ! Bref, bonne continuation à tous, en espérant que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop~

* s'incline bien bas *


End file.
